Vom Suchen und Finden
by singvogel
Summary: Der junge Magier Evoe findet sich nach einer gescheiterten Konfrontation plötzlich in der Hand eines alten Feindes wieder. Sequel zu Blickwinkel und Kaltes Herz
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The recognizable elements appearing in the following story are © WotC: Forgotten Realms, all rights reserved. These are used without permission and for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made by the author for writing this story. No infringement upon nor challenge to the rights of the copyright holders is intended; nor should any be inferred.  
_______________________________________

A/N: Da ist sie also. Die richtige **Sequel zu Blickwinkel (und Kaltes Herz). **

Und zumindest Kaltes Herz und das dortige „Alternative Ende" sollte man wohl gelesen haben um hier den Anschluss zu finden.

Tja und nun habe ich also doch genau das Ende benutzt das eigentlich niemandem gefallen hatte. Daher wollte ich es zuerst auch gar nicht hier hochladen. Weil ich zur Zeit aber doch sehr viel zu tun habe und nicht wirklich zum Schreiben komme, werde ich wohl erstmal das hochladen, was ich inzwischen schon zu dieser Geschichte geschrieben habe, bis ich mich wieder meinen anderen Projekten widmen kann.

Die positive Seite des ganzen ist, dass ich jetzt schon versprechen kann, dass zumindest in der ersten Zeit regelmäßig einmal im Monat Updates erfolgen werden, da ja alles schon ein ganzes Stück weit fertig ist.

* * *

*****

**Vom Suchen und Finden**

*****

Ich bin mir nicht sicher ab welchem Punkt ich das Bewusstsein verloren habe. Ich weiß nur, dass ich irgendwann von allein wieder erwache. Ich liege immer noch im selben Raum am Boden. Immer noch bereitet jede kleine Bewegung mit Schmerzen und ich bin nach wie vor ohne meine Kleider. Ob Lenwe vorhat mich nackt herum laufen zu lassen? Ich würde es ihm durchaus zutrauen. Wenn ich Glück habe, werde ich dann vielleicht irgendwann krank und sterbe, denke ich zynisch.

Jeder Atemzug erinnert mich mit einem neuerlichen Stechen an die Stelle wo meine Rippen gebrochen sind und so lasse ich lediglich meine Augen wandern. Besser gesagt ein Auge. Das andere ist größtenteils zugeschwollen. An meiner einen Hand stehen zwei Finger in einem äußerst unnatürlichen Winkel ab. Zum Glück spüre ich davon nichts, weil mein ganzer Arm so unter mir verdreht liegt, dass er inzwischen eingeschlafen ist. Das Wappen Lord Akhreals, das nach wie vor an meinem Handgelenk prangt, bildet in seiner kompromisslosen Schwärze einen scharfen Kontrast zu meiner hellen Haut. Was wohl passieren wird wenn er mich zu sich ruft und ich nicht erscheine? Ich versuche für eine Weile mir seine Reaktion vorzustellen, beschließe jedoch bald, dass mich sein Verhalten für den Moment nicht interessiert. Schlechter kann meine Situation kaum noch werden. Vor allem mein zunehmender Durst beginnt mich langsam wirklich zu plagen. Ich frage mich müßig ob er irgendwann schlimmer werden könnte als meine restlichen Schmerzen.

Als ich wieder leise Schritte höre, die sich langsam nähern, bin ich für einen Moment versucht einfach die Augen zu schließen und anhaltende Ohnmacht vorzuspielen. Andererseits wird Lenwe mich in diesem Fall wahrscheinlich auf eine möglichst unangenehme Weise wecken. Mit einem vagen Anflug von Bedauern verdränge ich den Impuls und verfolge stattdessen mit meinem einen Auge den Weg seiner Stiefel, bis sie schließlich neben meinem Kopf stehen. Mehr kann ich in dieser Position nicht von ihm erkennen und ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich irgendeine Bewegung mache bevor es unbedingt sein muss.

„So", bemerkt Lenwe geradezu fröhlich, „bist du also endlich aufgewacht."

Erwartet er jetzt eine Antwort? Scheinbar schon, denn als ich nicht reagiere stößt er mit einem Fuß meine gebrochenen Finger an. Dankbar, dass ich von dem resultierenden Schmerz nicht allzu viel mitbekomme, bemühe ich mich dennoch ein schnelles: „Ja, Herr!" herauszukeuchen, bevor er diese Behandlung an anderen Stellen meines Körpers fortsetzen kann.

„Gut", befindet Lenwe. „Ich denke es ist an der Zeit dass wir uns ein wenig unterhalten."

Will er jetzt etwa anfangen mir irgendwelche Regeln zu unterbreiten? Nun ja wahrscheinlich sollte ich in dem Fall dankbar sein, dass er mir überhaupt welche gibt. Nichts ist so frustrierend, wie ein Herr der erwartet, dass ihm jeder Wunsch ohne weitere Anhaltspunkte buchstäblich von den Augen abgelesen wird. Misstrauisch beobachte ich, wie er sich neben mir im Schneidersitz niederlässt um zunächst einmal auf mich herab zu starren. Er hat etwas von einer Statue in diesem Moment. Züge so emotionslos und unbewegt, als wären sie aus Stein gemeißelt.

„Kannst du mich verstehen?" will der blonde Elf neben mir als nächstes wissen.

„Ja, Herr", flüstere ich angestrengt. Ich mag ja Schmerzen haben, aber meine Ohren funktionieren noch einwandfrei. Allerdings wünsche ich mir stark, dass er etwas weniger Einsatz von mir erwarten würde, was die aktive Teilnahme an dieser Unterhaltung betrifft. Bastard.

„Sehr gut. Ich denke du kennst die grundlegenden Verhaltensregeln bereits, aber nur um sicher zugehen werde ich sie dir noch einmal ans Herz legen Evoe."

Mit einem forschenden Blick versichert Lenwe sich meiner vollen Aufmerksamkeit bevor er fortfährt: „Du wirst generell nur sprechen wenn ich dich dazu auffordere oder um auf eine direkte Frage zu antworten. Ich erwarte, dass du jederzeit bereit bist mir sexuell zu diensten zu sein. Das beinhaltet auch eine entsprechende Körperhygiene. Außerdem bist du zukünftig für die Mahlzeiten verantwortlich. Für den Moment isst du nur was ich dir persönlich gebe. An meinen restlichen Besitz werde ich dich erst heranlassen wenn du besser weißt was ich von dir erwarte."

Er beugt sich nah an mich heran.

„Ungehorsam bestrafe ich jederzeit. Hast du alles verstanden?"

„Ja, Herr", ächze ich ein weiteres mal, durch trockene, geschwollene Lippen und hoffe inständig, dass er nicht vorhat mich jetzt zu irgendeiner Aktivität aufzufordern, nur um dann sofort die resultierende Strafe für mein schlechtes Benehmen auszuteilen, weil ich absolut nicht in der Verfassung dazu bin jetzt auch nur aufzustehen.

Ich habe Glück. Eine solche Aufforderung bleibt mir erspart. Allerdings ist das nun folgende Richten meiner gebrochenen Knochen auch nicht sonderlich angenehm. Ich bin aber eitel genug um erleichtert zu sein darüber, dass ich nicht den Rest meiner Tage mit einer schiefen Nase verbringen werde, selbst wenn ich nach Lenwes kräftigem Ruck an meinem Riechorgan einen kleinen Aufschrei unterdrücken muss. Danach heilt er mich so weit, dass ich immerhin aufrecht stehen kann ohne sofort mit einem Schwindelanfall wieder zusammen zu brechen, auch wenn ich immer noch ein wenig schwanke. Das hat aber wohl mehr mit meiner Erschöpfung zu tun und dem noch immer vorhandenen Durst. Jetzt wo die ganzen anderen Schmerzen etwas abgeflaut sind, scheint er nur noch schlimmer zu werden. Automatisch versuche ich mir die Lippen zu lecken, aber das hilft kein bisschen.

Lenwe verschwendet keine weitere Zeit mehr, sondern teleportiert uns, unter festem Griff an meiner Schulter, direkt aus dem Raum heraus. Ich bin fast ein wenig froh, dass ich nicht mehr mit ansehen musste, welche Spuren er in meinem alten Heim hinterlassen hat. Ich schätze inzwischen hat er alles von dort entfernt was ihm brauchbar erschien.

Wir erscheinen wieder in einem mittelgroßen, halb-runden Raum, der mit diversen plüschig gepolsterten Couchen, einigen voll beladenen Regalen und etlichen weichen Teppichen ausgestattet ist. Zumindest nehme ich an, dass sie weich sind. Gelegenheit dies zu überprüfen werde ich aber wohl recht schnell bekommen. Ein dicker Mensch in orangefarbenen Roben hat sich auf einer der Couchen ausgebreitet, deren roter Samtbezug sich grausam mit dem Ton seiner Kleidung beißt. Er sieht mehr wie ein Mitglied eines religiösen Kultes aus als wie ein Magier und ich erinnere mich dunkel aus meinen Recherchen, an die Erwähnung irgendeines Ordens der zu Lenwes momentanen Kunden gehören soll. Der Mann hat dünne schwarze Haare, die ihm strähnig auf die Schultern fallen und einen zerzausten Spitzbart in derselben Farbe, der sich sanft über eines seiner Doppelkinne legt.

„Rishka? Was tut ihr denn hier?" will Lenwe wenig höflich sofort wissen, kaum dass er den anderen erblickt hat. Er klingt nicht gerade erfreut. Ich nutze die Gelegenheit um auf die Knie zu sinken und meinen immer noch überall schmerzenden Körper ein wenig zu entlasten.

„Wir hatten eine Verabredung", beginnt der Mann in vorwurfsvollem Ton und zupft dabei nervös an einer Haarsträhne. „Ihr seid nicht erschienen und da wollte ich…"

„Ich hatte ein paar persönliche Angelegenheiten zu regeln", unterbricht ihn Lenwe unwirsch. So nennt er das also. Die Formulierung bringt mich beinahe zum grinsen. „Und was euer Anliegen betrifft", fährt Lenwe gerade fort, „In zwei Tagen bin ich fertig."

Offenbar missfällt ihm dieses unangekündigte Eindringen des Mannes.

„Oh…hm ja dann", murmelt Rishka und scheint ein wenig aus dem Konzept gebracht durch die brüske Ankündigung. „Ihr habt einen neuen Sklaven?" versucht er dann seine Unsicherheit mit einer dämlichen Frage zu überspielen. Aus dem Augenwinkel kann ich sehen wie er mich unverhohlen anstarrt. Die Art wie seine Zunge dabei kurz über erstaunlich dünne Lippen zuckt, weckt meine spontane Abneigung. Ein ominöses Kribbeln setzt sich in meinem Nacken fest. Normalerweise würde so jemand mich niemals nackt zu sehen bekommen.

„Ist er für den Verkauf bestimmt?" will Rishka dann auch sofort wissen, noch bevor Lenwe überhaupt irgendeine Antwort geben kann.

„Nicht in nächster Zeit."

„Oh."

Diesmal klingt der Mann recht enttäuscht, woraufhin er mir gleich noch viel unsympathischer wird.

„Ihr könntet ihn ja gerne ausprobieren", bietet Lenwe scheinheilig an, nur um dann hinzuzusetzen: „Für eure Sicherheit kann ich dabei allerdings noch nicht garantieren. So lange ist er noch nicht in meiner Obhut."

Seine Warnung wird ein wenig ins Lächerliche gezogen, weil er gleichzeitig neben mich tritt und eine Hand in meinem Haar vergräbt. Aus purer Bosheit spiele ich mit und lehne mich scheinbar genießerisch in die Berührung hinein, das gefährliche Lächeln mit dem ich Rishka dabei bedenke grenzt schon nah an eine Herausforderung. Ich hoffe dieser Mensch wird die Beleidigung überhaupt bemerken. Er scheint nicht unbedingt von der schnellen Sorte zu sein wenn es ums Denken geht. Offenbar immer noch abgelenkt von meinem entblößten Körper, dauert es dann auch eine Weile bis er so weit ist.

„Ich äh… sehr großzügig von euch Meister Lenwe, aber ich fürchte ich muss auch schon wieder gehen." Er lacht bemüht, verfällt aber dann in ein seltsam ungeschicktes Räuspern. „Ich habe noch eine Unterredung mit dem Prior wisst ihr."

„Nun dann will ich euch nicht aufhalten", beschließt Lenwe aalglatt. „Wir sehen uns dann in zwei Tagen, nicht wahr."

Rishka hievt seinen Körper umständlich aus den Polstern und unter weiterem, floskelhaftem Abschiedsgemurmel, begleitet Lenwe ihn zu einer der zwei Türen, die aus diesem Raum führen. Erleichtert von der Hand auf meinem Kopf so schnell wieder befreit zu sein, entspanne ich mich ein wenig. Bei einem schnellen Blick an der massigen, orange umhüllten Schulter vorbei, erkenne ich nur blauen Himmel und einige grün braune Schemen. Sieht aus als wäre dies Lenwes offizieller Empfangsraum. Bisher wusste ich lediglich, dass er irgendwo in der Nähe von Silbrigmond in einem Turm wohnt. Sein Zuhause ist viel zu gut geschützt, als dass ich einen direkten Angriff geplant hätte, deshalb hatte ich mich damals nicht näher damit beschäftigt, sondern entschieden ihn zuerst von hier fort zu locken. Er ist oft genug geschäftlich in anderen Städten unterwegs, dass es sich gelohnt hat auf eine passende Gelegenheit zu warten.

Noch immer auf den Knien und den Blick gehorsam zu Boden gerichtet, sehe ich zwar Lenwes Gesichtsausdruck nicht, als er wieder auf mich zu kommt, aber er klingt recht zufrieden als er sagt: „Eigentlich hatte ich ja vor dich mindestens eine halbe Stunde lang darum betteln zu lassen Evoe, aber ich denke für dieses kleine Schauspiel wirst du das erste Glas Wasser ohne langes Vorspiel bekommen."

So ein Zugeständnis, auch wenn es objektiv betrachtet nicht sehr groß ist, überrascht mich von Lenwe derart, dass ich geradezu aufgeschreckt zu ihm hoch schaue.

„Eine kleine Belohnung hin und wieder tendiert dazu Sklaven noch viel stärker zu binden als Strafen alleine es tun würden, findest du nicht auch?" verkündet der blonde Elf gehässig grinsend und winkt mir ihm zu folgen. Leider hat er damit durchaus Recht. Auch wenn es bei mir schon etwas mehr brauchen wird als ein Glas Wasser. Dazu kenne ich all diese kleinen Tricks viel zu gut.

Durch die zweite Tür begeben wir uns erst in eine schmale Treppe hinauf und dann in einen weiteren Raum, der wohl als Arbeitsraum dient. Umgeben zu sein von Schriftrollen und unzähligen Flaschen und Tiegeln gibt mir ein äußerst seltsames Gefühl der Vertrautheit, das mich ein paar Sekunden ernsthaft irritiert. Schließlich macht Lenwe sein Versprechen wahr und schenkt aus einer Glaskaraffe ein Glas Wasser ein, das er mir reicht. Auch wenn mein ganzer Körper inzwischen nach Flüssigkeit schreit, zwinge ich mich dazu dieses erste Glas so langsam wie möglich zu trinken. Lenwe beobachtet mich amüsiert, wie ich neben ihm auf dem Boden hocke und mich mühsam beherrsche, um nicht sofort alles herunter zu stürzen.

„So", beschließt er als ich endlich damit fertig bin, „ich denke jetzt ist es an der Zeit dir ein paar Fragen zu stellen."

Ich versuche anfangs gar nicht erst die missmutige Grimasse von meinem Gesicht zu verbannen. Erst als Lenwe daraufhin schmale Augen bekommt, übe ich mich in höflicher Ausdruckslosigkeit. Das scheint ihn erst einmal zufrieden zu stellen.

„Wie lange lebst du also schon alleine?"

Diese Frage habe ich befürchtet. Leider ist gerade das Thema Elarn, welches er nun indirekt angesprochen hat, eines der wenigen, bei denen meine sonst sehr gute Disziplin versagt und obwohl mein Schweigen wahrscheinlich mehr preisgibt als viele nette Worte, kann ich mich einfach nicht dazu zwingen jetzt etwas Lakonisches oder Nichtssagendes zu erwidern. Stattdessen presse ich störrisch die Lippen zusammen und wende meinen Blick ab. Eigentlich überflüssiger Trotz, denn irgendwann wird Lenwe es wahrscheinlich doch aus mir herauszwingen. Zeit genug hat er ja nun. Letztendlich ist es das wohl nicht wert, dennoch kann ich in diesem Moment nicht anders handeln.

„Noch nicht lange genug also", bemerkt Lenwe scharfsinnig auf meine vielsagende Reaktion hin. Er seufzt. „Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft du würdest etwas vernünftiger sein. Es war nicht meine Absicht, dich gleich zu Anfang in Fetzen zu reißen."

Ein letzter Ausweg? Offenbar ist er heute ungewöhnlich geduldig. Aber immer noch kann ich mich nicht überwinden. Vielleicht wird es ja leichter sein darüber zu reden, wenn ich mich gepeinigt irgendwo am Boden winde. Ich mache mir nicht die Mühe mein folgendes Schaudern zu verbergen.

„Also schön", beschließt Lenwe nach einiger Zeit gleichgültig. „Da du offensichtlich unbedingt noch etwas mehr leiden willst, werden wir also den harten Weg gehen."

Entgegen meines störrischen Schweigens zuvor, erhebe ich mich jetzt widerstandslos und folge ihm. Ich muss völlig verrückt sein. Was mache ich nur? Es gibt in diesem Raum keine zweite Tür. Diesmal greift der blonde Elf nach meiner Hand, bevor wir durch ein Portal gehen, das hinter einem schweren Vorhang verborgen war. Wahrscheinlich ist es nur in seiner Begleitung durchlässig. Eine einleuchtende Vorsichtsmaßnahme, denn als nächstes betreten wir das Schlafzimmer.

Überrascht bleibe ich stehen, als ich die reglos kniende Gestalt neben dem großen Bett bemerke. Bevor Lenwe mich unsanft weiterzerrt, sehe ich einen gebeugten Kopf voll satt blonder Locken und einen schlanken, aber dennoch muskulösen Körper der sehr viel sanft gebräunte Haut aufweist. Ein Junge. Ich denke er ist menschlich, bin mir jedoch nicht völlig sicher. Ich kann auch etliche rote Striemen an seinen Flanken erkennen und viele blaue Flecken, die eine sehr deutliche Sprache sprechen. Irgendwie sollte mich die Anwesenheit eines weiteren Sklaven nicht erstaunen. Tut sie aber dennoch. Davon wusste ich nichts. Etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht durch diese unerwartete Entdeckung bemühe ich mich das flaue Gefühl in meiner Magengrube zu unterdrücken.

Lenwe ignoriert den Jungen und deutet stattdessen nachdrücklich am Fuß des Bettes auf den Boden. Gehorsam sinke ich dort nieder und lege dabei auch gleich meine Hände um den stabilen Querbalken des Bettes. Schließlich weiß ich ja wieso wir hier sind, auch wenn ich mich selbst etwas erstaune mit diesem plötzlichen Gehorsam.

Ich habe keine Ahnung woher er die Peitsche so schnell hat, denn ich habe nirgendwo eine hängen oder liegen sehen, aber beinahe sofort nachdem meine Knie in einer einigermaßen stabilen Position sind, höre ich das charakteristische Zischen. Fast zeitgleich kommt auch der brennende Schmerz, der mich, trotz allen störrischen Vorsätzen, überrascht aufschreien lässt, weil ich noch gar nicht damit gerechnet hatte.

„Du kannst jederzeit anfangen zu reden Evoe", teilt Lenwe mir zwischen den nächsten Schlägen freundlich mit.

„Sicher", keuche ich und versuche angestrengt weitere Schreie zu unterdrücken, während ich verbissen mit den Zähnen knirsche um meine Reaktionen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ich bin seltsam zwiegespalten. Einerseits will ich um nichts in der Welt darüber reden, aber gleichzeitig hoffe ich beinahe, dass der Punkt an dem ich es nicht mehr aushalte und trotzdem alles preisgebe schnell kommen wird. Vielleicht werde ich mich ja weniger wie ein Versager fühlen wenn ich kaum noch denken kann vor Schmerzen.

Am Ende dauert es sehr viel länger als ich angenommen hatte. Ich kann meine Schreie schon lange nicht mehr unterdrücken. Blut und Schweiß fühlen sich an, als hätten sie sich auf meinem Rücken in ätzende Säure verwandelt und ich habe schon vor einer ganzen Weile den Halt am Bett verloren, woraufhin Lenwe mich kurzerhand dort festgebunden hat. Dies ist schlimmer als alles was ich mir in den letzten Monaten selbst aufgebürdet habe, schlimmer als alles was Ethin mir je auf meinen Befehl hin hätte antun können. Und auf eine grausam verdrehte Weise habe ich fast das Gefühl es zu verdienen. Wenn ich besser und schlauer gewesen wäre, dann wäre ich jetzt nicht allein und Lenwe ausgeliefert. Er schlägt wieder zu, ein neuer Schmerz, der sich nur noch unwesentlich von der kreischenden, rohen Masse abhebt die vorher mein Rücken gewesen ist.

Dann plötzlich kommt der Punkt auf den ich so lange warten musste. Es ist als ob etwas in mir gerissen wäre, ein unsichtbarer Widerstand, der nun überwunden ist. Ich halte es einfach nicht mehr aus! Diese Schmerzen müssen ein Ende haben. Jetzt. Egal was ich dafür tun muss. Einen Augenblick verfalle ich fast in Panik, weil mir die Worte nicht mehr einfallen wollen, Worte die ich benötige um dieser Tortur ein Ende zu machen, aber dann sind sie heraus.

„Vier!" kreische ich gepeinigt. „Vier Monate!"

Dann verberge ich mein, von Tränen und Rotz verschmiertes Gesicht in einer zitternden Armbeuge um besiegt vor mich hin zu schluchzen. Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen hockt Lenwe neben mir. Zumindest erscheint es mir so. Aber ich schätze meine Wahrnehmung ist in diesem Augenblick nicht unbedingt vertrauenswürdig.

„Mit wem hast du zusammen gelebt?"

„Elarn", stöhne ich sofort. Ich will nur noch dass endlich alles vorbei ist, dass dies alles endlich aufhört. In diesem Augenblick würde ich Lenwe fast alles erzählen. Es nützt ohnehin nichts sich an Vergangenes zu klammern, wenn ich es nicht wiederhaben kann. Was Elarn wohl sagen würde, wenn er mich jetzt sehen könnte? Mein Zusammenbrechen nach dieser vergleichsweise kurzen Zeit würde ihm wohl kaum Respekt abnötigen. Aber ohne ihn oder Ethin habe ich auch kaum einen Grund weiter Widerstand zu leisten. Im Moment bin ich derart hoffnungslos, dass ich einfach keinen Sinn mehr darin sehe mich weiter zu sperren.

„Dein alter Herr? Derjenige, der dich und Ethin von den Sestrainie geholt hat?"

Lenwes deutlich durchklingender Unglaube ist mir gerade herzlich egal, aber ich weiß, wenn ich ihn zufrieden stellen will, muss ich wohl etwas deutlicher werden. Ihn überzeugen, dass ich die Wahrheit sage.

„Ja. Er hat… mich ausgebildet", keuche ich wackelig, kaum noch fähig zusammenhängend zu sprechen. „Wir haben zusammen… gearbeitet."

Die Anstrengung ganze Sätze zu formulieren treibt mich nah an den Rand einer Ohnmacht, aber ich weiß, wenn ich jetzt der Versuchung nachgebe und bewusstlos werde, dann wird Lenwe mich entweder einfach aufwecken oder ich muss diese ganze Tortur später noch einmal durchmachen. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass ich mich sonst wieder weigern würde darüber zu reden.

„Und wo ist er jetzt?" will Lenwe als nächstes wissen.

„Ich…weiß… nicht."

Sogar jetzt noch, wo ich kaum geradeaus denken kann, kann ich deutlich die Bitterkeit aus diesen drei kleinen Worten heraushören. Noch viel stärker ist allerdings das wieder aufwallende Gefühl der Verlorenheit und Einsamkeit, gegen das ich mich gerade überhaupt nicht wehren kann. Eine schwarze, schmerzhaft kalte Welle der Hoffnungslosigkeit schwappt über meine Seele. Es war eine wirklich dumme Idee von mir mich so zurichten zu lassen, überlege ich seltsam distanziert. Jetzt habe ich nicht die geringste Verteidigung mehr. Nicht einmal gegen meine eigenen Emotionen. Und genau diesen Umstand beweise ich als nächstes ganz wunderbar, indem ich haltlos schluchzend in mich zusammen sinke.

„Er ist einfach verschwunden", heule ich dabei. Ups, woher kam das? Soviel will ich gar nicht preisgeben! Halt endlich deine Klappe, versuche ich mir streng zu befehlen.

„Er wollte dich nicht mehr um sich haben", sanft, beinahe schmeichelnd, dringt Lenwes Stimme auch sofort durch meine dicke, schwarze Wolke aus Selbstmitleid. „Ich bin der einzige dem noch etwas an dir liegt."

Wie bitte? Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen bin ich einfach nur noch entrüstet. So sehr, dass ich trotz aller Schmerzen abrupt aufschaue und Lenwe wütend anblitze. So ein plumpes Vorgehen hatte ich nicht von ihm erwartet.

„Das glaubt ihr ja wohl selbst nicht!" zische ich ihn mit der kurzlebigen Kraft meines plötzlichen Zorns an. So einfach kriegt der verdammte Elf mich ganz bestimmt nicht rum. Auch wenn ich mir eingestehen muss, dass ich ihm vielleicht doch noch zugestimmt hätte, nachdem er auf meinen kleinen Ausbruch hin einen spitzen Fingernagel quer über meinen blutigen Rücken zieht, so dass ich gepeinigt aufheule. Aber er fragt nicht mehr nach. Stattdessen wendet er sich einem anderen Thema zu.

„Was genau hast du Akhreal versprochen?" will Lenwe wissen. Instinktiv erkenne ich, dass dies wichtig ist und bemühe mich um Aufmerksamkeit, obwohl ich nach diesem kurzen Aufflammen vor Erschöpfung und Schmerz am liebsten fortwährend nur noch wimmern möchte.

„Magier… Arbeit. Ein Jahr", keuche ich knapp. Sein folgendes unzufriedenes Fluchen überrascht mich. Was interessiert es denn Lenwe ob ich meine Abmachungen einhalte? Aber dann wird mir auf einmal klar, dass es ihn durchaus betrifft, falls Akhreal trotz allem auf seiner Forderung besteht. Deshalb hat er mich nicht getötet! Nicht etwa wegen meiner so genannten Nützlichkeit. Er wollte dem gefährlichen Söldnerführer einfach nur nicht ins Geschäft pfuschen. Nachdem ich ihm das Wappen gezeigt hatte, wusste er schließlich bescheid über meine Verpflichtung. Auch wenn ihm die Einzelheiten nicht geläufig waren. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat er sogar eigene Verpflichtungen Akhreal gegenüber. Der große böse Lenwe hat also immer noch Angst vor dem Lord, der früher einmal sein Herr und Meister war! Ich kann nicht anders, als mir dies bewusst wird muss ich lachen. Lenwe, gefangen in seiner eigenen Falle! Er kann es sich weder leisten mich zu töten und Akhreal vor den Kopf zu stoßen, der offensichtlich immer noch irgendeine Art von Halt über ihn hat, noch kann er seine Macht über mich einfach aufgeben, um mich dann zum Feind zu haben, denn dass ich ihm gefährlich werden kann habe ich bereits bewiesen.

„Vielleicht wollte er…euch… ja zurück haben", ächze ich boshaft, als mir langsam klar wird was der einzige Ausweg aus diesem Dilemma wäre. Lenwe selbst müsste mich begleiten. Ob Akhreal das wirklich so beabsichtigt hat? Es wäre ein reichlich verschlungener Plan, der sehr gut auch einen anderen Verlauf hätte nehmen können. Aber Akhreal kann es sich leisten solche Risiken einzugehen, da er außer Information nichts investiert hat. Außerdem kennt er Lenwe sehr gut. So viel konnte ich bei unseren Verhandlungen ohne Zweifel feststellen. Und sogar wenn er nichts dergleichen erwartet hätte, wird Akhreal wahrscheinlich kaum unglücklich sein über einen solchen Ausgang. Zwei Magier zum Preis von einem ist schließlich immer ein gutes Geschäft.

Angesichts meiner Erheiterung reißt der blonde Elf scharf meinen Kopf zurück und zischt mich wütend an. Er ist ungewöhnlich blass und wirkt als würde er jeden Augenblick zerspringen wollen vor Wut, kurz davor die Kontrolle zu verlieren. In meinem Zustand merke ich beinahe nicht wie gefährlich diese Gemütslage für mich sein könnte. Erst im letzten Augenblick unterdrücke ich ein weiteres hysterisches Kichern. Ich kann mir zwar nicht sicher sein, weil ich diese Emotion noch nie bei ihm gesehen habe, aber ich glaube auch eine Spur Angst in Lenwes Augen zu erkennen.

„Und dass er ausgerechnet dich dazu benutzen musste gefällt dir wohl auch noch was?"

Er schüttelt mich ein wenig, bis ich verzerrt aufstöhne.

„Bilde dir bloß nicht ein, dass du davon einen Vorteil hättest du wertloses Stück Dreck!"

Nach dieser erstaunlich beherrschten Reaktion bindet Lenwe mich unsanft los. Er packt mich fest im Nacken, schleift mich im Eiltempo rücksichtslos durch das ganze Haus wieder nach unten und draußen über den Hof, bis wir vor einem Schuppen stehen. Dort angekommen schubst er mich hinein und schlägt krachend die Tür hinter mir zu.

„Wage es ja nicht wegzulaufen! Sonst fange ich dich wieder ein und ertränke ich dich trotz allem in der nächstbesten Pfütze!" brüllt er drohend von draußen. Dann folgt einige Sekunden nichts und schließlich ein weiterer lauter Knall, der von der Eingangstür stammen muss. Hat er mich etwa hierher verfrachtet, damit er mich nicht am Ende doch noch aus lauter Wut umbringt? Ich verkneife mir ein freudloses Lachen und schaue mich vorsichtig um. Es ist dämmrig, aber viel gibt es ohnehin nicht zu sehen. Bis auf einige offene Kisten, voll Resten von gammligem Stroh und eine muffige Decke ist der kleine Schuppen leer.

Viel zu müde um mir jetzt noch weiter den Kopf über die Zukunft zu zerbrechen, krieche ich in eine Ecke, zerre mühsam die Decke hervor und versuche darauf eine Stellung zu finden, die meinen schrecklich zugerichteten Rücken wenigstens ein bisschen schont, bevor ich endlich die Augen schließe und trotz aller Schmerzen sofort einschlafe.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So hier wie versprochen pünktlich das neue Update. Ich hoffe es gefällt. Das nächste Mal gibt es auch von gewissen anderen Personen wieder etwas zu hören :)

* * *

**C**

**Zu wissen was es heißt**

**C**

Als ich das nächste Mal von der Schuppentür geweckt werde, die sich mit einem leichten Quietschen öffnet, fühle ich mich nicht sehr viel besser. Noch bevor ich ganz bei mir bin fliegen sich meine Finger wie von selbst in eine Position die es mir erlaubt augenblicklich einen Abwehrzauber zu werfen. Die schnelle, unbedachte Bewegung lässt mich unterdrückt aufstöhnen, als mein Rücken nachdrücklich gegen jede Beanspruchung protestiert und die Worte des Zaubers zerfasern wirkungslos in meinem Kopf. Das ist vielleicht auch besser so, wird mir gleich darauf bewusst, sobald ich mich erinnere wo ich mich gerade befinde. Wie schlecht mein Zustand wirklich ist, wird mir durch meine unbedachte Reaktion noch einmal nachdrücklich klar gemacht. Normalerweise kann ich mich sehr viel besser konzentrieren.

Als ich misstrauisch in Richtung Tür blinzle, erkenne ich gegen das hereinströmende Licht die Umrisse einer Person, die eigentlich nicht Lenwe sein kann. Vielleicht ist es der Sklave den ich gestern im Schlafzimmer gesehen habe? Vorsichtig richte ich mich mit einiger Mühe weiter auf. Als er sich langsam nähert erkenne ich den Jungen wieder. Diese blonden Locken sind doch sehr einprägsam. Nachdem ich mich endlich an das neue Licht gewöhnt habe, kann ich auch die braunen Augen wahrnehmen, die mich aus dem schmalen Gesicht heraus ängstlich anstarren. Ein überaus hübscher Junge, teilt mir mein Gehirn nüchtern mit. Schnell wendet er den Blick ab. Ein Verhalten, das mich einen Augenblick lang belustigt. Schließlich ist meine Position hier im Moment wahrscheinlich noch unter der seinen.

Auch er bewegt sich ausgesucht vorsichtig als er sich nähert und ich kann einige frische Kratzspuren und Striemen an seinem Körper entdecken. So hat sich Lenwe also gestern abreagiert.

„Und? Hat er dich geschickt um zu sehen ob ich noch lebe?" erkundige ich mich böse. Ich kann fühlen wie meine ausgetrocknete Lippe aufplatzt während ich spreche. Durst schiebt sich nachdrücklich wieder in den Vordergrund meines Bewusstseins. Der Junge schreckt zusammen und legt hastig mit dem Kopf schüttelnd einen Finger über die vollen Lippen. Aha. Er darf also nicht mit mir reden. Statt einer Antwort legt er vor mir einen kleinen Trinkschlauch auf den Boden, woraufhin er sich hastig wieder zurückzieht. Bis auf eine knappe Hose trägt er keinen Fetzen Kleidung am Leib, aber immerhin hat er damit mehr als ich.

Ich starre noch eine Weile auf die Tür, nachdem er wieder weg ist. Offenbar hat Lenwe entschieden mich zunächst hier draußen zu lassen. Irgendwann überwinde ich mich doch zur Bewegung und greife nach dem erbärmlich kleinen Trinkschlauch. Wasser. Ich frage mich wie lange ich mit diesem bisschen Flüssigkeit auskommen soll. Wenn ich Pech habe, den ganzen Tag.

Trotz meiner erzwungenen Beherrschung, ist das wenige was ich bekommen habe, viel zu schnell aufgebraucht. Ich fühle mich etwas besser nachdem ich getrunken habe. Vielleicht hat Lenwe ein wenig von einem Heiltrank beigemischt um zu verhindern, dass sich meine zahlreichen Wunden hier draußen im Dreck entzünden. Trotzdem verbringe ich den Tag dahindämmernd auf der Decke. Zu viel mehr reicht meine Konzentration kaum aus. Leider geht es mir dennoch so viel besser, dass ich in dieser Nacht deutlich die Kälte zu spüren bekomme, die ich gestern in meiner überwältigenden Erschöpfung gar nicht richtig bemerkt habe. Ich schlafe aber nicht nur wegen der Kälte sehr schlecht, denn neben dem schnell wiedergekehrten Durst wird auch der Hunger langsam immer nagender. Und ich habe nichts um mich von diesem Zustand abzulenken.

Der nächste Morgen bringt auch die erneute Ankunft des Jungen. Schlecht gelaunt blinzle ich ihm entgegen, während er sich vorsichtig weiter zu mir herantastet. Mit einem leisen Seufzer nicke ich, als er schließlich zaghaft auf mich deutet und dann zurück in Richtung des Turms. Einen Moment erwäge ich mich zu weigern, nur um zu sehen wie er daraufhin verzweifelt. Wahrscheinlich würde er dann in Tränen ausbrechen. Ich würde mich selbst zwar weniger hilflos fühlen, aber nachdem ich auch nur eine Sekunde über den Preis solchen Ungehorsams nachdenken kann, verwerfe ich diesen Impuls mit leisem Bedauern wieder. Unter viel Ächzen und Stöhnen erhebe ich mich. Es ist erstaunlich wie steif ich über diese letzten beiden Nächte geworden bin!

Es dauert eine ganze Weile bis wir den Hof überquert haben und ich habe genug Zeit mich gründlich umzusehen. Nicht das es viel zu sehen gibt. Weit und breit keine anderen Häuser und keine anderen Bauwerke, außer dem Schuppen, in dem ich die letzten beiden Nächte verbracht habe und den Turm selbst. Ein Stück entfernt, kann ich noch einen kleinen Brunnen und einen schmalen Pfad ausmachen, der wohl zur nächsten größeren Straße führen muss. Sonst besteht meine Umgebung hauptsächlich aus einem dichten, satt grünen Dickicht. Nachdem ich die letzten Jahrzehnte hauptsächlich in Städten und teilweise sogar unter der Oberfläche verbracht habe, fühle ich mich ein wenig deplatziert in dieser naturgeprägten Umgebung. Der Sand klebt mir unangenehm an den nackten Füßen und ich erschauere ein wenig in der kühlen Luft. Selbst das geschäftige Zwitschern der Vögel scheint mir einen leicht spöttischen Unterton zu haben. Oder vielleicht fange ich auch langsam an, mir unter dem Einfluss von Hunger und Durst solche Dinge einzubilden. Trotz der paar Stunden die ich geschlafen haben muss, fühle ich mich als ob meine Knochen mit Blei gefüllt wären.

Wir betreten diesmal den Turm nicht durch die Tür, welche in den Empfangsraum von gestern führt, sondern gehen noch ein Stückchen weiter, bis zu einer anderen, ziemlich einfach gehaltenen Holztür, die sich direkt in die Küche öffnet. Ach ja, erinnere ich mich bei dem Anblick des Raumes, ich soll für die Mahlzeiten sorgen. Normalerweise war das immer Ethins Aufgabe. Scharfe Trauer schnürt mir einen Augenblick lang den Hals zu und alles in mir rebelliert bei der Vorstellung diesen Dienst für Lenwe zu verrichten. Andererseits werde ich sonst wahrscheinlich auch nichts bekommen und mein Körper verlangt inzwischen nachdrücklich genug nach Nahrung, dass ich mich in Erinnerung an die eigenen Bedürfnisse überwinde. Nach den detaillierten Anweisungen, die Lenwe auf einem Zettel hinterlassen hat, mache ich mich also gehorsam an die Arbeit. Der Junge schlüpft durch eine weitere Tür hinaus, nachdem er sich sicher ist, dass ich meine Aufgabe auch erfüllen werde.

Ich bin nicht wirklich glücklich mit dem Ergebnis meiner Bemühungen. Da ich normalerweise meine Zeit nicht in der Küche verbringe, habe ich wenig Routine was diese Dinge angeht, auch wenn ich grundsätzlich weiß was zu tun ist. Meine Pfannkuchen sehen jedenfalls wenig appetitlich aus. Schließlich lade ich mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch alles auf ein Tablett und mache mich mit unsicheren Schritten auf den Weg in den Empfangsraum, so wie es auf dem Zettel stand. Meinen Widerwillen angesichts der Beorderung durch irgendeine hingekritzelte Botschaft unterdrücke ich rücksichtslos. Solche Feinfühligkeiten kannst du dir nicht mehr leisten, halte ich mir vor. Zumindest nicht bis ich eine Möglichkeit gefunden habe mich zu befreien.

Lenwe sitzt auf einer der Couchen, den Jungen kniend zu seinen Füßen. Ich richte stumm alles auf dem niedrigen Tisch an, der zu diesem Zweck dort platziert wurde. Es ist lange her, dass ich diese Aufgabe das letzte Mal wahrgenommen habe, aber zu meiner Erleichterung scheine ich es noch nicht verlernt zu haben. Meine Hände zittern zwar ein wenig, wegen der Erschöpfung und dem wiedererwachten Brennen und Ziehen in meinem Rücken, aber die Bewegungen an sich sind immer noch sicher genug um wenigstens nichts zu verschütten. Ich bemühe mich meine Schmerzen zu ignorieren, aber ich bin froh, als schließlich alles an seinem Platz ist und ich die Wunden nicht mehr damit strapazieren muss mich über den Tisch zu strecken.

„Stell den Teller für Wern hier auf den Boden", befiehlt Lenwe und deutet auf die gewünschte Stelle. So heißt also der Junge. Nicht das ich viel Gelegenheit haben werde den Namen zu benutzen solange ich nicht mit ihm reden darf. Wortlos befolge ich den Befehl und ziehe mich dann ein wenig zurück. So weit, dass ich jederzeit bereit bin, falls noch etwas gebraucht wird, aber nicht so nah, dass meine Anwesenheit nicht zu ignorieren wäre. Ich komme mir reichlich seltsam vor wie ich hier knie, völlig verdreckt von den Nächten im Schuppen, überzogen mit halb verheilten Wunden und Striemen auf dem Rücken. Meine langen Haare hängen schwer in einer wirren Masse über meine Schulter auf meine Brust herunter, um sie von meinem Rücken fern zu halten und ich denke nicht, dass ich gerade besonders gut rieche, aber Lenwe lässt sich davon nicht im geringsten stören.

Verstohlen beobachte ich ihn beim essen. Dieses leichte Zucken in der Augenbraue, beim Anblick der nur halb gelungenen Pfannkuchen, ist nicht gerade viel versprechend für meine Hoffnung auf Nahrung. Mit einem innerlichen Seufzen und etlichen stillen Beschimpfungen stelle ich mich auf eine längere Hungerzeit ein. Zunächst scheinen sich meine Erwartungen auch zu bestätigen, denn Lenwe nimmt seine Mahlzeit schweigend ein, ohne mich weiter zu beachten. Weder um zu kritisieren, noch um irgendetwas anderes von sich zu geben.

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachte ich Wern. Er isst schnell und sauber, auch ohne die Hilfe von Besteck. Darin hat er augenscheinlich Übung. Wie lange er wohl schon bei Lenwe ist? Lange genug um einen gesunden Respekt vor seinen Strafen entwickelt zu haben schätze ich. Zumindest deutet seine Angst im Schuppen darauf hin. Von Zeit zu Zeit vergräbt Lenwe eine Hand in seinem Haar um ihn nachlässig zu kraulen. Eine Geste, die Wern mit augenscheinlichem Genuss willkommen heißt. Ob diese Reaktion nun ehrlich ist oder nicht, sie macht mir auf jeden Fall klar, dass er gut ist in dem was er tut. Kein unerfahrener Junge, den Lenwe gerade erst irgendwo aufgegabelt hat. Die Leere in meiner Seele fühlt sich von diesem Anblick so angesprochen, dass ich sie erschrocken unterdrücken muss. Die Zähne fest zusammengebissen starre ich vor mir auf den Boden. Schließlich lehnt der blonde Elf sich mit seiner Tasse voll Tee auf der Couch zurück und ich kann praktisch körperlich fühlen, wie sein prüfender Blick über meine momentan wenig beeindruckende Erscheinung gleitet.

„Servieren kannst du also. Kochen allerdings nicht", bemerkt der Lenwe neutral. Da ich nicht denke, dass er darauf eine Antwort erwartet, verharre ich lediglich reglos. Diese Angewohnheit von ihm, das Offensichtliche festzustellen, wird mich bestimmt schon bald in den Wahnsinn treiben.

„Ich schätze das bedeutet, dass du auch nur eine halbe Mahlzeit bekommst."

Eine halbe Mahlzeit ist besser als gar keine, beschließe ich mit einem innerlichen Schulterzucken und wundere mich wieder einmal darüber wie nachgiebig er sein kann. Nachdem ich gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet hatte überhaupt etwas zu kriegen, bin ich mit diesem Ergebnis sogar beinahe zufrieden. Kochen kann ich schließlich lernen, auch wenn ich mich damit wohl besser beeilen sollte. Solange ich keinen besseren Plan habe, kann ich nur dafür sorgen, dass ich in möglichst guter Verfassung bin, für den Fall dass sich eine Gelegenheit bieten sollte die Bindung irgendwie zu brechen.

„Wie mein Herr es wünscht", murmle ich deshalb nur. Die leise Hoffnung, dass ich seinen Teller benutzen darf um die Reste zu essen, zerstört sich leider, als er lediglich ein mundgerechtes Stück nimmt und in meine Richtung hält. Misstrauisch wie ich bin, bewege ich mich nicht, bis er sagt: „Da nimm."

Langsam strecke ich versuchsweise die Hand aus. Ich hatte zwar nichts anderes erwartet, aber dennoch möchte ich am liebsten wütend auf den Boden einschlagen, als er mich unterbricht mit den Worten: „Nicht mit den Händen Evoe. Als ich sagte du wirst nur essen was ich dir gebe, meinte ich das sehr wörtlich."

Ich hasse es so gefüttert zu werden. Das habe ich schon immer getan. Selbst zu jener lange zurückliegenden Zeit als Gehorsam selbstverständlich für mich war, musste ich mich jedes Mal überwinden um diesem Befehl zu gehorchen. Und dabei habe ich Elarn niemals so gehasst wie ich Lenwe in diesem Moment hasse. Ich weiß, mein ganzer Körper schreit meinen inneren Widerstand quasi heraus. Es strahlt aus jeder Faser meiner angespannten Muskeln wie wenig ich dieser Aufforderung folgen will, aber der Hunger treibt mich trotz allem dazu, langsam auf die Hand zu zu krabbeln, die mir seit Tagen die erste Nahrung anbietet. Und die ganze Zeit hoffe ich, dass mein offensichtlicher Unwille ihn nicht dazu bringen wird, mir diesen Bissen vorzuenthalten. Ich werde dringend wieder lernen müssen solche Reaktionen besser zu verbergen.

Vorsichtig halte ich meinen Blick gesenkt, während sich meine Lippen endlich um ein Stück köstlichen Brotes schließen. Ich will gar nicht sehen, was sich gerade in Lenwes Gesicht abspielt, den Triumph, der wahrscheinlich aus seinen Augen strahlt. Es fällt mir um einiges leichter ihm meinen Körper für andere Dinge zu überlassen als dies zu tun. Wie ungünstig, dass es mich aber leider trotzdem jeden Tag nach Nahrung verlangen wird.

„Du magst es nicht so gefüttert zu werden."

„Das habe ich nie, Herr", antworte ich leise und weigere mich, dafür Scham zu fühlen, als sei dieser Widerwillen eine Unzulänglichkeit, die allein mir anzulasten ist.

„So ehrlich?" fragt Lenwe überrascht. Perplex realisiere ich, dass ich gerade in die halb vergessene, alte Gewohnheit der schonungslosen Ehrlichkeit zurückgefallen bin ohne es zu merken. Als ich Elarns Sklave war, wusste er ohnehin um jeden meiner Gedanken. Dies führte unweigerlich dazu, dass ich mir nach einigen nachdrücklichen Strafen angewöhnte immer und unbedingt mit der vollen Wahrheit zu antworten wenn er mich etwas fragte. Diese Situation beeinflusst mich mehr als ich dachte, wenn diese alten Verhaltensmuster wieder zutage treten, ohne dass ich überhaupt darüber nachdenke.

„Würdet ihr eine höfliche Lüge bevorzugen Herr?" frage ich, während ich versuche meine plötzliche Panik angesichts dieser beunruhigenden Entwicklung niederzukämpfen. Wie soll ich denn an meinem Selbst festhalten, wenn ich gar nicht merke wie es Stück für Stück verschwindet? Wird mir etwa alles wie Sand durch die Finger rinnen? Meine Selbstbestimmung und alles wofür ich so hart gearbeitet und gekämpft habe? Es dauert eine Weile bis Lenwe antwortet. Mein Herz schlägt indessen so laut, dass ich beinahe sicher bin, er müsse es auch hören.

„Nein", sagt er langsam. Er klingt nachdenklich. Vielleicht wird ihm gerade klar, dass er doch nicht so viel über mich weiß wie er immer dachte. Nun ja, jetzt hat er Zeit genug alles herauszufinden was es zu wissen gibt, beschließe ich bitter.

„Du würdest den Effekt auch nicht mögen, der eintritt wenn du versuchst mich anzulügen", informiert er mich. „Aber ich hatte erwartet, dass du es zumindest versuchen würdest. Die meisten versuchen es."

Lenwe hat mir also absichtlich eine Falle gestellt. Wieso überrascht mich das nicht? Er greift nach dem nächsten Stück Brot.

„Wieso hast du es nicht probiert?" will er neugierig wissen.

Ich kann gerade noch verhindern, dass meine Mundwinkel eine plötzliche Reise nach unten antreten, aber es ist beinahe schon schmerzhaft anstrengend sie davon abzuhalten. Ist es etwa nicht genug, dass ich ihm aus der Hand essen muss? Jetzt soll ich dazu auch noch seine aufdringlichen Fragen beantworten? Leider ist nach diesem ersten Bissen mein Hunger nur stärker geworden. Ich starre einen Augenblick nur sehnsüchtig auf die verlockende Nahrung, während ich versuche mir eine möglichst undurchsichtige Antwort auf diese unangenehm tief reichende Frage zurecht zu legen. So sehr ich auch nachdenke, es fällt mir nichts ein, was wahr ist, aber gleichzeitig meine eigentlichen Beweggründe wirkungsvoll verbergen würde.

Die Hand bewegt sich unbarmherzig zurück in Richtung Teller. Offenbar habe ich zu lange gebraucht. Aber ich habe so großen Hunger!, schreit alles in mir auf.

„Er hat mich immer dafür bestraft Herr!" platze ich hastig heraus, fast schon abartig dankbar zu sehen wie der blonde Elf nun doch noch innehält. Wie schnell doch alles andere unwichtig werden kann im Angesicht der niedrigsten Bedürfnisse des Überlebens. Ich kriege meinen nächsten Bissen Brot, doch dann greifen unnachgiebig Lenwes Finger nach meinem Kiefer. Hastiges Schlucken, ich versuche halbherzig mich zu entwinden, doch er fasst lediglich fester zu und zwingt mich dazu ihm in die Augen zu blicken. Er wirkt zufrieden mit dem was er sieht. Dann muss er meine Furcht entdeckt haben, die ich so sehr verbergen will.

„Du weißt genau was das heißt, nicht wahr Evoe?"

Das ich mich bereits nach dieser lächerlich kurzen Zeit in der Vergangenheit verliere, die überwunden geglaubt hatte? Mich ihm unterwerfe ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können? Ich antworte nicht, schließe stattdessen meine Augen. Die einzige Verteidigung die ich jetzt noch habe. Der Griff seiner Finger wird grausam hart. Unnachgiebig zwingt Lenwe meinen Kopf zurück, bis ich kaum noch atmen kann. Ich will um mich schlagen, aber ich bin wie gelähmt.

„Nicht wahr?" wiederholt er drohend, nah an meinem Ohr. Ich stöhne wortlos und versuche mit wenig Erfolg nach Luft zu schnappen.

„Wenn du es sagst höre ich auf zu fragen", schmeichelt Lenwes Stimme. „Es ist ganz einfach", verspricht er und verstärkt gleichzeitig den Druck nach hinten, so dass meine Nackenwirbel warnend knirschen. „Nur ein paar Worte, dann ist es vorbei."

Verlockende Versprechen die er mir da anbietet. In mir kämpfen Hunger und Angst einen zunehmend verworrenen Kampf. Ein weiteres, seltsam abgehacktes Stöhnen quetscht sich zwischen meinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch.

„Du darfst trinken soviel du möchtest wenn du es jetzt sagst. Was bedeutet es Evoe? Es ist gar nicht schwer. Du weißt genau was es heißt, nicht wahr?"

Der sanfte, vertrauliche Ton den Lenwe benutzt, steht so sehr im Gegensatz zu den Schmerzen die er mir gleichzeitig zufügt, dass ich dies beides kaum in Verbindung bringen kann. Die Bedürfnisse meines Körpers und meine Erschöpfung haben mich in diese Lage gebracht. Ich versuche mich davon zu überzeugen, dass, was immer ich auch sagen mag, nicht wahrer wird nur weil ich es laut ausspreche. Durst! Schreit gleichzeitig ein anderer, grundlegenderer Teil meines Gehirns. Ein Teil dem ich schließlich nachgebe, weil er mir die Ausweglosigkeit meiner Lage vor Augen führt. Solange ich überleben will, wird Lenwe immer etwas haben, das ihm Macht über mich gibt.

„Ja!" knirsche ich mühsam hervor. „Ja ich weiß es verdammt."

Endlich entlässt mich der blonde Magier aus seinem Zangengriff und richtet sich wieder auf.

„Kein Fluchen", belehrt er mich streng. „Und zeige gefälligst Respekt."

Die folgende Ohrfeige hinterlässt ein Prickeln und einen handförmigen Fleck unangenehmer Hitze auf meiner rechten Wange.

„Es tut mir leid, Herr", murmle ich sofort pflichtschuldig. Meine vorherige, erzwungene Anerkennung der hässlichen Realität hallt derweil unheilvoll in meinen Ohren nach.

„Und was bedeutet es?" hakt Lenwe hartnäckig nach.

Ich bin ein Sklave. Oder ich werde es wieder sein, aber wo ist da noch ein Unterschied?

„Ich verliere die Kontrolle Herr."

Es kommt der Wahrheit, die ich noch nicht aussprechen kann, nah genug um keine Lüge zu sein. So entsetzt ich davon sein mag, in diesem Moment bricht etwas in mir und ich zweifle nicht mehr an dem letztendlichen Resultat von Lenwes Bemühungen. Selbst wenn ich jetzt noch Widerstand leiste, irgendwann werde ich zwangsläufig nachgeben. Sei es morgen oder in zehn Jahren, am Ende werde ich ihm gehören. Der Prozess hat bereits begonnen. Tiefdunkle Hoffnungslosigkeit überschwemmt mich.

„Genau", lobt Lenwe mich wie einen eifrigen Schüler. „Aber da du ohnehin nicht viel damit anfangen konntest als du sie noch hattest, stellt das wohl keinen großen Verlust dar, meinst du nicht auch?"

„Ja, Herr", murmle ich dumpf, zu überkommen von plötzlicher Depression um auch nur in Gedanken gegen seine Behauptung aufzubegehren. An dem Wasser, das ich danach bekomme, kann ich mich kaum noch erfreuen. Ich hatte mich für stärker gehalten.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Tada, pünktlich ein neues Kapitel :) Diesmal gibt's im zweiten Teil auch einen „Neuankömmling". Hach ich freue mich den endlich präsentieren zu können! Darauf warte ich jetzt seit Wochen. Und da ich morgen sehr früh raus muss, diesmal heute schon das Update.

* * *

**C**

**Aus dem Loch hinter meinem Rücken**

**C**

Die nächsten elf Tage verbringe ich zum größten Teil an die Wand gekettet in der Küche. Eine gewisse eintönige Routine stellt sich ein, nachdem Lenwe mich schließlich doch noch größtenteils geheilt hat. Jeden Morgen kommt Wern um mich zu wecken und mich dann für eine kurze aber gründliche Säuberung an den Brunnen zu bringen. Zu Anfang hat er noch jedes Mal einen Zettel mit Anweisungen dabei, aber bereits nach kurzer Zeit habe ich die einfachen Abläufe so sehr verinnerlicht, dass ich auch selbst weiß was zu tun ist. Die Zubereitung und das folgende Servieren, der drei täglichen Mahlzeiten ist die einzige Gelegenheit die ich bekomme um meine steifen Muskeln zu strecken. Den Rest des Tages verbringe ich an der kaum zwei Schritt langen Kette, die mich dazu verdammt auf dem kalten Fliesenboden an der Wand zu hocken und mir die Zeit mit dunklen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Und diese Gedanken werden dunkler, je länger ich zu dieser eintönigen Existenz gezwungen werde. Die Leere allein wäre genug um mich immer unruhiger werden zu lassen, aber ich bin es auch nicht gewohnt nichts zu tun zu haben und so lange alleine zu sein. Lenwe hat mir noch immer keine Kleidung gegeben und auch wenn ich mich langsam grundsätzlich an diesen Zustand gewöhne, ist mir doch die meiste Zeit so kalt, dass ich bald anfange zu wünschen er würde mir wenigstens eine Decke zugestehen.

An manchen Tagen scheint die Zeit überhaupt nicht vergehen zu wollen. Ich verbringe viele endlose und nutzlose Minuten damit mich in mein altes Leben zurück zu sehnen. Der hartnäckige Schmerz in meiner Brust, der einsetzte nachdem Elarn verschwand, ist nur noch stärker, wenn ich an Ethin denke der mich nun auch für immer verlassen hat. Ich fühle mich so einsam wie selten in meinem Leben. Matt, elend und hilflos hocke ich da und starre meist nur blicklos vor mich hin. Ziemlich erbärmlich, ich weiß, aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht mich aus dieser Gemütslage herauszuwinden.

Lenwe ist konsequent dazu übergegangen gar nicht mehr mit mir zu reden und mich kaum noch zu beachten, außer wenn er mir nach einer kühlen Erlaubnis mich zu nähren, meine knapp bemessenen Mahlzeiten zukommen lässt. Stattdessen schickt er Wern, der aber ebenfalls nach wie vor kein Wort mit mir redet, auch wenn ich ab und zu ein wenig Mitleid über sein Gesicht flackern sehe, wenn er glaubt ich würde es nicht bemerken. Die Tatsache, dass die Leere mich immer nachdrücklicher daran erinnert, wie angenehm es wäre ihn zu berühren, meine Finger tief in diesen goldenen Locken zu vergraben und ihn an mich zu ziehen, macht sein tägliches Auftauchen mehr und mehr zur puren Folter, bis ich nicht mehr entscheiden kann was nun schlimmer wäre; ihn so verlockend vor mir zu haben, aber nichts tun zu können oder gar keine Begegnung mit ihm.

Am zwölften Tag dieser Küchenexistenz kann ich mich nur noch knapp davon abhalten den Jungen zu packen und einfach gegen die nächste Wand zu pressen um über ihn herzufallen. Das letzte Mal ist so lange her und sein Geruch nach warmer, samtiger Haut und Honigseife steigt mir verlockend in die Nase, als er sich über mich beugt um die Kette, die an meinem Halsband befestigt ist, von ihrer Verankerung in der Wand zu lösen. Zähneknirschend grabe ich die Fingernägel tief in meine Handflächen, damit ich nicht unverhofft die Beherrschung verliere.

Es ist so weit, denke ich resigniert während ich später im Hof unter dem Schwall eiskalten Wassers erschauere, den Wern hilfsbereit aus einem Eimer über mich ausleert. Da Lenwe keine Anstalten macht mich bald in sein Bett zu holen, muss ich wohl oder übel versuchen ihn zu verführen. Sein geradezu demonstratives Desinteresse, gepaart mit meinem eigenen Widerwillen macht dieses Unternehmen allerdings mehr als kompliziert. Aber Lenwe denkt ja ohnehin ich wäre eine Art wahllose Schlampe. Vielleicht ist das sogar der Grund für sein Verhalten. Er will einfach nur abwarten, wie lange es dauert bis ich reuevoll angekrochen komme und ihn um Aufmerksamkeit anbettle. Niemals habe ich Ethins alten Herrn mehr verflucht als jetzt. Wenn er damals nicht diese perfide Strafe angeordnet hätte, dann wäre mir heute einiges erspart geblieben. Wenn dieser Fluch nicht auf mir lasten würde, wäre es mir am liebsten weder Lenwe noch dem an sich weniger gefährlichen Wern auch nur im entferntesten nahe zu kommen, aber da ich Wern wohl kaum haben kann ohne ernsthafte Konsequenzen zu fürchten und ihn selbst dabei ebenfalls in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, bleibt mir nur Lenwe.

Während ich abwesend Brot für das Frühstück schneide, denke ich angestrengt darüber nach, wie ich Lenwe am besten davon überzeugen kann, das zu tun was ich will, ohne ihn dabei merken zu lassen wie groß mein Bedürfnis wirklich ist. Da ich nicht weiß, was er als nächstes vorhat, bleibt mir leider nichts anderes übrig als eine sehr generelle Strategie der Verführung umzusetzen. Ich verfluche mich selbst dafür, dass ich nicht früher damit angefangen habe dieses Ziel zu verfolgen. Natürlich habe ich bereits daran gedacht. In den langen Stunden die ich alleine verbracht habe, war ja viel Zeit dazu. Aber bisher war mein innerer Widerstand immer noch zu groß. Ich konnte meinen Stolz nicht überwinden und mich anbiedern. Wenn die Umstände nicht so erdrückend wären, könnte ich auch jetzt durchaus noch zehn Jahre in dieser Küche verbringen und mich ihm verweigern, solange er mich nicht zwingt. Der einzige Kontaktpunkt den ich ausnutzen kann ist die tägliche Fütterung. Die Aussicht darauf lässt mich immer noch mit spontanem Widerwillen reagieren, auch wenn ich wegen Lenwes Sparsamkeit bei der Ausgabe meiner Nahrung fast ständig hungrig bin.

Meine Unruhe wächst zusehends während ich Lenwe und Wern beim essen zusehe. Beinahe wünsche ich mir er möge mir meine Mahlzeit heute unerwartet vorenthalten. Dazu gibt es jedoch keinen Grund, denn mittlerweile sind auch meine Kochkünste auf einem Stand der zumindest ein einigermaßen adäquates Frühstück erlaubt. Es gibt keinen Anlass mich zu bestrafen. Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch zwinge ich mich, nach der üblichen unbewegten Aufforderung mich zu nähern, meinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

Die Leere in mir bäumt sich verlangend auf, als ich meine lange nicht genutzten Fähigkeiten wieder hervor zwinge und bewusst verführerisch meine Lippen über Lenwes Finger streifen lasse. Dies alles wird begleitet von einem vorsichtig einladenden Blick aus halb geschlossenen Augen.

Neinneinein, schreit mein Instinkt auf, als er daraufhin seine Hand rückartig zurück zieht, stirnrunzelnd die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und zutiefst misstrauisch auf mich herabblickt. Verdammt. Das war nun wirklich nicht der Effekt auf den ich gehofft hatte. Wahrscheinlich habe ich es übertrieben. Aber mit dem ständigen dunklen Drängen in meinem Geist ist es inzwischen schwer das richtige Maß zu halten bei dieser Taktik.

„Was soll das?" will Lenwe eisig von mir wissen.

„Herr?" mache ich einen verzweifelten Versuch Unwissenheit zu mimen, obwohl ich natürlich ganz genau weiß worum es geht. Oh Götter ich hoffe er steckt mich nicht wieder tagelang in den Schuppen! In diesem Zustand wäre das die Hölle für mich.

„Du weißt genau was ich meine Evoe!" zischt er auch als nächstes erbost. „Was erhoffst du dir von so einem Versuch?"

„Es tut mir leid Herr", weiche ich aus. „Ich wollte euch nicht verärgern."

„Was?" wiederholt er nur drängend mit zunehmender Ungeduld.

„Die Küche ist so langweilig, Herr", winde ich mich nutzlos und wenig überzeugend. Es ist zwar die Wahrheit, aber solange ich nicht grundheraus lügen kann, werde ich kaum überzeugende Ausreden für diese Situation finden. Irgendwie hatte ich gehofft er würde meinen Vorstoß anders aufnehmen.

„Haha."

Er lacht nicht einmal wirklich, spricht es nur mit beißendem Sarkasmus aus.

„Sei nicht lächerlich. Ich weiß ganz genau dass du mehr aushalten kannst als das. So weit bist du noch lange nicht."

Soulbreaker. Verflucht soll er sein, dafür, dass er mich so durchschaut! Am Halsband zieht er mich langsam näher zu sich heran, bis ich mich aus meiner knienden Position nicht mehr weiter aufrichten kann ohne dabei aufzustehen. So nah! Die Leere drückt von der einen Seite und er zieht von der anderen. Es nimmt meine ganze Beherrschung in Anspruch mich ihm jetzt nicht verlangend entgegen zu lehnen. Das wäre eine sehr dumme Idee in dieser Situation.

„Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst wie sehr du mich verabscheust", teilt er mir kühl mit. „Sag mir also, wieso du nach einer derart läppischen Zeit von kaum einem dutzend Tagen offensichtlich schon bereit bist, über diese durchaus verständlichen Hassgefühle einfach hinwegzusehen."

Es ist beinahe unabwendbar, dass er es früher oder später herausfinden wird, doch ich bringe es immer noch nicht über mich von dem Fluch zu erzählen, über den ich nun schon so lange Jahre meines Lebens schweige. Mein Hass ist einfach zu groß, als dass ich mich überwinden könnte.

„Ich mag die Küche nicht Herr", sage ich stur, weil er nun mal eine Antwort fordert, auch wenn es wahrscheinlich die falscheste Erwiderung ist, die ich in diesem Moment geben kann. Offenbar ist doch noch mehr Widerstand in mir als ich dachte. Zu meiner Überraschung übergeht er jedoch diese geradezu herausfordernde Äußerung.

„Warum solltest du wollen dass ich dich berühre", murmelt er mehr zu sich selbst und lässt den Worten Taten folgen. Unerwartet sanft streichen seine langen Finger über meine Stirn, in Richtung der empfindlichen Ohren. Es ist zu viel. Für einen Augenblick wird mir beinahe schwarz vor Augen. Ehe ich mich zurückhalten kann, habe ich der zwingenden Leere nachgegeben, die Augen geschlossen und mich ihm mit einem leisen verlangenden Stöhnen entgegen gelehnt.

Überrascht zuckt er zurück. Vielleicht erwartet er trotz allem einen Angriff. Aber in diesem Moment bin ich zu schockiert von diesem Verlust meiner Selbstkontrolle, um an so etwas auch nur zu denken. Ich schaffe es nicht einmal meine erschrockene Reaktion ganz zu verbergen und starre ihn nur wie versteinert aus großen Augen an.

„Also willst du mich tatsächlich verhöhnen?", kommt Lenwe daraufhin mit vor Zorn flacher Stimme zu der nächstliegenden Schlussfolgerung. Ich bin immer noch so erstarrt, dass ich zu keiner Antwort fähig bin. Erst als er mich wütend anknurrt, fange ich hektisch an mit dem Kopf zu schütteln, aber sobald ich den Mund aufmache um etwas zu sagen stößt er mich heftig zu Boden, nur um mich gleich darauf wieder hoch zu reißen.

Als er mich schmerzhaft an den Haaren durch die Küche zerrt und dabei zielstrebig auf die Tür zusteuert, wird mir erst klar was er jetzt vorhat.

„Nein! Wartet, Herr! Bitte!" rufe ich erschrocken, aber er zischt mich nur an, ich solle schweigen und zerrt mich unbarmherzig weiter in Richtung des Schuppens. Nein! schreit es in mir. Ich will nicht da hinein, wo ich ganz alleine sein werde mit der zügellosen dunklen Leere, die mich von innen auffrisst und nur ein großes schwarzes Loch hinterlässt! Spontane Panik übernimmt mein Denken und Handeln und ich beginne mich nun wirklich zu sträuben. Ich kann das nicht riskieren! Bisher war ich niemals so lange ohne den Kontakt, den ich so sehr brauche. Wenn er zu lange wartet, werde ich wahnsinnig werden dort drinnen. Lenwe quittiert meine Versuche mich körperlich zu widersetzen mit einem harten, effizienten Schlag in meinen Magen, der mich schwindeln und hilflos nach Luft schnappen lässt, bevor er mich ungerührt weiter hinter sich her schleift.

„Neeeiiiin!" heule ich auf, noch während er mich durch die Tür stößt und versuche kopflos sofort wieder hinaus zu stürmen. Der Versuch endet damit, dass ich wuchtig gegen die Tür pralle, die Lenwe im selben Moment heftig ins Schloss wirft. Noch bevor ich mich wieder aufgerappelt habe, kann ich seine Schritte hören, die sich schnell entfernen und dann das Geräusch der Turmtür, die er laut hinter sich zuschlägt.

* * *

******* Zur gleichen Zeit an einem anderen Ort - POV: ELARN*****

* * *

**

Ich lege zögerlich eine Hand auf den Türgriff. Noch immer bin ich mir nicht sicher ob es die richtige Entscheidung war hierher zurück zu kommen. Vielleicht will er mich gar nicht mehr sehen. Das würde mich nicht einmal überraschen, auch wenn es schmerzhaft wäre.

Dies auch nur vor mir selbst zuzugeben hat mich einiges gekostet. Wieder einmal ärgere ich mich über meine ungewohnte Schwäche, oder vielmehr über die trügerischen Emotionen, die sich so ungefragt in mir eingenistet haben. Alle hübschen und logischen Erklärungen die ich mir für diesen Augenblick zurechtgelegt habe hören sich auf einmal lächerlich und kraftlos an, als ich sie zum unzähligsten Mal in meinem Kopf rezitiere. Vielleicht hätte ich doch nicht auf Valaira hören und hierher zurückkehren sollen. Aber ewig verstecken kann ich mich auch nicht. Schon gar nicht vor mir selbst. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann habe ich mich in den letzten Monaten immer stärker nach ihm gesehnt. Eine Tatsache die mich nach wie vor erstaunt und entsetzt, die ich aber kaum noch verleugnen kann. Ich kann es gar nicht glauben, aber ich bin so nervös wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Die Schutzschilde auf der Tür und um das gesamte Haus sind andere als früher, aber das ist nur logisch. Ich hätte sie ebenfalls geändert, auch wenn mir die Art wie sie geschichtet wurden bisher nie begegnet ist. Nun ja, es ist durchaus möglich das Evoe in den vergangenen Monaten etwas dazu gelernt hat. Trotzdem, irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Das vage Gefühl lässt meinen Nacken prickeln und macht mich vorsichtig. Meine Instinkte sind bisher eigentlich immer verlässlich gewesen.

Es dauert eine Weile bis ich tatsächlich die Tür öffnen kann ohne eines schnellen, schmerzhaften Todes zu sterben. Zum Glück haben wir damals ein eher abgelegenes Domizil ausgesucht. Ich hätte nur wenig Lust neugierigen Nachbarn zu erklären, weshalb ich gerade in mein eigenes Haus einbrechen muss.

Selbst noch als ich die Tür öffne und langsam eintrete bleibt alles still. Sehr still. Misstrauisch blicke ich mich um. Die Luft im Haus riecht dumpf und muffig mit einer alarmierenden Note, die ich erst nach einer Weile als den Gestank der Verwesung erkenne, weil ich nicht damit gerechnet hatte dieses Aroma hier anzutreffen. Es scheint aus Richtung des Kellers zu kommen. Mein ungutes Gefühl verstärkt sich. Noch immer ist alles still. Was ist hier passiert? Ich murmle ein paar Worte, die mir hoffentlich enthüllen werden, ob außer mir noch jemand anwesend ist. Das Ergebnis fällt aus wie befürchtet. Ich bin das einzige lebende Wesen in diesem Haus. Trotzdem durchsuche ich alle Räume bevor ich mich meinem eigentlichen Ziel zuwende: Dem magielosen Keller, aus dem der Leichengeruch kommt. Wenn ich mich schon in eine so verletzliche Position begeben muss, dann will ich sicher sein, dass sich niemand an mich heranschleichen kann.

Was ich im Haus vorfinde überrascht mich. Die meisten von Evoes Sachen sind noch da und nichts in den oberen Stockwerken deutet auf einem Kampf oder eine geplante Abwesenheit hin, auch wenn ich den Eindruck habe, dass alles etwas unordentlicher ist als sonst. Ich finde in einem Raum Blutflecken, aber die sind an dieser Stelle nichts Ungewöhnliches, auch wenn Ethin sonst schneller ist mit der Säuberung. Seinem Ordnungswahn hält normalerweise kein Schmutz auf Dauer Stand. Das Alter dieser Flecken muss allerdings schon mindestens eine Woche betragen, wahrscheinlich mehr.

Beunruhigter als ich zugeben möchte, starre ich einige Sekunden auf die halb offene Kellertür. Will ich tatsächlich wissen was sich dahinter verbirgt? Was wenn es Evoe ist, der dort unten liegt. Dieser Gedanke lässt mir augenblicklich den Mund trocken werden. Plötzliche Kälte kriecht meinen Rücken hinauf. Was wenn er gestorben ist, während ich mich mit meinen Selbstzweifeln und lächerlichen Ängsten vor der Wahrheit versteckt habe? Nein. Dazu habe ich ihm zu viel beigebracht, versuche ich mich zu beruhigen. Er ist zwar jung, aber er kann auf sich selbst aufpassen. Entschlossen steige ich die Treppe hinab um der Ungewissheit ein schnelles Ende zu bereiten.

Ich habe in meinem Leben schon unzählige Leichen gesehen, aber bisher hat mich dieser Anblick kaum je berührt. Als ich allerdings Ethin dort liegen sehe, wird mir für einen Moment der Hals eng. Erleichterung vermischt mit jäher Angst steigt in mir auf. Es ist zwar nicht Evoe der dort vor sich hin rottet, aber er hätte auch den Sklaven niemals so hier liegen lassen. Ich verstehe zwar das Band nicht immer, das diese beiden grundunterschiedlichen Persönlichkeiten zusammen hält, aber auf unergründlichen Wegen und gegen jede Wahrscheinlichkeit, haben sie mit den Jahren tatsächlich eine verdrehte Art der Zuneigung füreinander entwickelt. Hätte er es gekonnt, dann hätte Evoe diese Leiche angemessen bestattet. Dessen bin ich mir sicher. Was ist hier nur geschehen!?

Ich drehe mich auf dem Absatz um und haste die Treppe wieder hinauf. Irgendetwas muss es hier noch geben…

Krachend schlägt die Tür zu Evoes Raum gegen die Wand als ich sie in meiner Hast zu heftig aufstoße. Mein suchender Blick zuckt durch das Zimmer, bis er auf die Haarbürste fällt, die verloren neben einem Standspiegel auf einem kleinen Tischchen liegt. Das wird reichen. Ich zupfe ein langes, schwarzes Haar aus den weichen Borsten und ziehe eine kleine, hölzerne Tasse aus der magischen Reisetasche, die ich immer noch mit mir herum trage. Eine Flasche mit Wasser folgt aus derselben Tasche. Mit einem konzentrierten Stirnrunzeln gieße ich etwas davon in mein Gefäß, gebe das Haar hinzu und spreche die Worte zu dem Spruch des Sehens, der mir hoffentlich gleich ein Bild von dem verschwundenen Elfen zeigen wird. Ich warte angespannt.

Nichts als grauer Nebel. Er muss sich hinter einem Schild befinden. In Gefangenschaft. An die Alternative wage ich nicht zu denken. Mit einem lauten Fluch schleudere ich die Tasse an die Wand. Ein großer Wasserfleck breitet sich auf dem Mauerwerk aus. Wer kann es gewesen sein? Mit wem hat Evoe sich angelegt in meiner Abwesenheit? Oder vielleicht war das gar nicht nötig. Vielleicht sind sie zu ihm gekommen. Feinde haben wir definitiv genug. Ich hätte ihn nicht alleine zurücklassen sollen.

Einen Augenblick lang vernebeln mir Sorge und Panik fast das Denken, dann zwinge ich mich entschlossen wieder in eine angemessene Geisteslage zurück. Kopflos herumzurennen und die Beherrschung zu verlieren wird mir kaum weiterhelfen. Dass ich überhaupt so emotional reagiere ist ungewöhnlich. Dass ich gleichzeitig genau weiß weshalb dem so ist, macht die Sache auch nicht besser, aber letztendlich bin ich ja eigentlich hier her gekommen um mich eben diesen Umständen zu stellen. Ich schäme mich ein wenig angesichts der leisen Erleichterung, die sich einstellt, als mir klar wird, dass diese unangenehme Aussprache mit Evoe wohl noch eine Weile warten muss.

Ethin ist wahrscheinlich zurzeit der einzige Weg an weitere Informationen zu kommen. Es sieht so aus als müsste ich Valaira doch noch um einen weiteren Gefallen bitten. Nun ja, nachdem sie mich praktisch augenblicklich rausgeschmissen hat, als ich ihr schließlich beichtete weshalb ich sie tatsächlich aufgesucht hatte, sollte sie diesen Ansatz befürworten. Sie und meine erschreckend weichherzige Tochter sind es schließlich, die ständig hehre Reden schwingen und von der Kraft der Gefühle und der Vergebung predigen. Dieser Gedanke und der bestialische Gestank des verwesenden Körpers, lassen mich wenig später angewidert das Gesicht verziehen, als ich den verfärbten, aufgequollenen Leichnam aufhebe, um ihn die Treppe hinauf zu tragen. Eine Aufgabe die schwieriger ist als sie sich anhört. Wer hätte gedacht dass diese schmale Person so schwer und sperrig sein kann. Schließlich muss ich Ethins Überreste fluchend an den Füßen die Stufen hinaufziehen. Der widerlich süßliche Leichengeruch hat sich bereits jetzt in meinen Kleidern und den Haaren festgesetzt. Die ständig steigende Sorge um Evoe macht mich schon bald halb verrückt. So sehr, dass ich tatsächlich mit meiner übel riechenden Last mitten in Valairas Quartier teleportiere, nachdem ich schnell einige von Evoes persönlichen Dingen eingesteckt habe.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ja es ist sehr kurz, aber den Rest konnte ich nirgendwo so richtig teilen. Immerhin gibt es wohl einen kleinen Lichtblick für alle denen Ethin doch ans Herz gewachsen war.

* * *

**C**

**Keime**

**C**

***POV- ELARN***

Dass ich vielleicht ein wenig unüberlegt reagiert habe, als ich beschloss so einfach hier hereinzuplatzen, wird mir erst so richtig klar, als ich an dem langen, scharfen Schwert entlang blicke, das plötzlich an meinem Hals ruht. Nach dem ersten gefährlichen Augenblick entspannt die überraschte Eilistraee-Priesterin sich zum Glück wieder und steckt ihre Waffe weg. Mit einem erbosten Schnauben streicht sie lange silbrig-weiße Haare aus dem runden Engelsgesicht. Valaira ist beinahe einen ganzen Kopf größer als ich, schafft es aber trotzdem irgendwie gleichzeitig zart und zierlich zu wirken.

„Muss das sein, dass du hier so einfach aus heiterem Himmel auftauchst?" erkundigt die hoch gewachsene Priesterin sich ungehalten. „Das nächste Mal werde ich dich vielleicht aus Versehen wirklich noch umbringen."

„Bitte entschuldige", murmle ich zerstreut und zwinge mich dann reichlich spät wieder zur Konzentration. Auf einmal ist es mir peinlich so kopflos gehandelt zu haben. Einen Umstand den ich sofort hinter einem frechen Grinsen zu verstecken versuche.

„Du hattest versprochen mir zu helfen, falls ich es brauche", erinnere ich sie unverfroren. Natürlich war das wohl etwas anders gemeint, aber ich hoffe, dass sie meine Bitte trotzdem erfüllen wird. Mit Wiederauferstehungen kenne ich mich absolut nicht aus. Das gehört mehr in klerikale Gefilde.

„Ja und offensichtlich brauchst du es auch. Das sieht nicht so aus als wäre es gut gelaufen", kommentiert sie mit gerümpfter Nase und einem angewiderten Blick auf die unansehnliche, stinkende Leiche in meinen Armen. Mein Grinsen erstirbt augenblicklich und die Dringlichkeit der Lage schiebt sich wieder voll in den Vordergrund meines Bewusstseins.

„Nein", erwidere ich schwach und lasse Ethin zu Boden gleiten. „Es ist überhaupt nicht gelaufen. Das einzige was ich vorgefunden habe war eine Leiche in einem verlassenen Haus."

„Er hat sich doch nicht umgebracht!"

Wie bitte? Was ist denn das für eine idiotische Schlussfolgerung?

„Nein", erwidere ich gereizt und verdrehe dabei die Augen. „So dämlich ist er nun wirklich nicht. Ich meinte diese Leiche hier."

Unerklärlicherweise bringt meine unwirsche Antwort Valaira tatsächlich zum Lachen.

„Stimmt", befindet sie dann trocken. „Wenn er dich so lange ausgehalten hat wie du sagst, dann muss er wirklich etwas widerstandsfähiger sein."

Ich schenke ihr einen ungnädigen Blick und beschließe das Thema zu wechseln. Zeit zum Wesentlichen zu kommen.

„Das hier ist Ethin. Sein Sklave", sage ich und deute auf die sterblichen Überreste des blonden Elfens. „Du musst ihn zurückholen, damit ich ihn befragen kann."

„Sklave?"

Valairas frostiger Ton lässt mich innehalten. Jetzt habe ich mich eindeutig verplappert. Innerlich winde ich mich. Verdammt! Wäre da nicht dieses ständig wachsende Gefühl der Dringlichkeit hätte ich vielleicht vorher nachgedacht und nicht so gedankenlos meinen Mund geöffnet. Dieser emotionale Auffuhr macht mich wirklich unvorsichtig und dumm. Irgendwie muss ich wieder die Kontrolle über diese Situation erlangen.

„Das Einverständnis ist beiderseitig", versuche ich die Lage zu retten. „Eigentlich ist er mehr ein zweiter Liebhaber. …gewesen."

Das stimmt sogar beinahe. Irgendwie. Jedenfalls genug, dass Valaira mich nicht bei einer Lüge ertappen könnte.

„Ah?" macht Valaira allerdings gerade mit überdeutlichem Zweifel. Die vor der Brust verschränkten Arme bedeuten nichts Gutes für mich. Wie es scheint muss ich nun doch die emotionale Trumpfkarte ausspielen, auch wenn es das Letzte ist was ich gerade tun möchte, denn mein innerlicher Auffuhr ist leider alles andere als gespielt. Mich so zu entblößen widerstrebt mir noch immer zutiefst, auch wenn ich inzwischen ziemlich sicher bin, dass Valaira es nicht zu ihrem persönlichen Vorteil ausnutzen wird. Die Gewohnheiten eines langen Lebens voller Lügen, Paranoia und Intrigen sind nur sehr schwer abzulegen.

„Bitte?" frage ich und klinge dabei genauso kläglich wie ich mich gerade fühle. Am liebsten möchte ich weit wegrennen, leugnen mich jemals so erbärmlich verhalten zu haben und mir gründlich den Mund auswaschen. Evoe ist die einzige Person für die ich auch nur in Erwägung ziehen würde so etwas zu tun und ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher ob er es auch weiß. Schließlich habe ich bisher immer mein Möglichstes getan, um es sogar vor mir selbst zu verleugnen. Ich habe ihn eigenhändig zu dem gemacht was er heute ist. Jemand der ohne Skrupel hauptsächlich auf den eigenen Vorteil bedacht ist und sich nichts aus überflüssigen Anhänglichkeiten macht. Eigentlich sollte er mich verachten sobald er die Wahrheit erfährt. Wenn er es tut habe ich jedenfalls nur mir selbst zu danken. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich hoffen, dass ich kein so guter Lehrer war wie ich bisher dachte.

Valairas kirschenfarbene Augen werden tatsächlich ein wenig weicher nach meiner kleinen Vorführung. Sie kennt mich gut genug um zu wissen wie viel es mich kostet meine Verletzlichkeit so vor ihr preiszugeben. Trotzdem schäme ich mich Schwäche zu zeigen und schaue abrupt zu Seite. Genug öffentlich gelitten. Jetzt ist Schluss. Verbissen kämpfe ich mich wieder zurück zu meiner normalen, überheblichen Persönlichkeit.

„Also?" frage ich nun schon wieder herausfordernd. „Hilfst du mir oder muss ich mir Gold beschaffen und einen Geisterbeschwörer aufsuchen?"

„Was genau ist überhaupt passiert?" will die Priesterin erst einmal wissen. Natürlich. Sie ist zu klug um einfach so vertrauensvoll meiner Forderung nachzukommen. Mit einer gespielten Gleichgültigkeit, die mich einiges an Anstrengung kostet und wahrscheinlich sowieso an sie verschwendet ist, zucke ich die Schultern.

„Ich bin angekommen, eingebrochen, habe Blutflecken auf dem Fußboden und ein leeres Haus mit einer Leiche im Keller vorgefunden. Seine Sachen waren noch da und er war verschwunden. Vermutlich schon seit einigen Tagen und vermutlich auch nicht freiwillig. Da ich kaum annehme dass Evoe in nächster Zeit von allein wieder auftauchen wird, ist Ethin mein einziger Anhaltspunkt."

Ich vermeide es wohlweißlich Ethin wieder als Sklaven zu bezeichnen und muss mich in den nächsten paar Minuten wirklich dazu zwingen nicht unruhig an mir herum zu zupfen, während Valaira mich nachdenklich mustert. Sie ist eine der wenigen Personen die mich nur durch einen Blick nervös machen kann, denn trotz ihrer seltsamen Gesinnung ist sie auch eine der Wenigen denen ich auch ein Mindestmaß an Respekt und Ehrlichkeit entgegenbringe. Auch wenn sie meine Tochter hoffnungslos verzogen hat.

„Wir haben zwar genug Feinde, aber es gab keine konkreten Konflikte in letzter Zeit. Ich habe keine Ahnung wer ihn geholt haben könnte und allen einzeln nachzuspüren wird lange dauern. Was wenn ich es nicht schaffe ihn rechtzeitig zu finden? Es ist schon so lange her dass Evoe vielleicht nicht mehr viel Zeit bleibt", platzt es schließlich drängend aus mir heraus. Valaira seufzt leise, aber ich kann sehen, dass sie sich nun doch langsam überzeugen lässt.

„Wenn ich ihn zurückhole dann nur unter einer Bedingung."

„Ja?"

„Ihr werdet ihm die Freiheit geben, die jedem lebenden Wesen zusteht", verlangt sie mit Stahl in der Stimme.

„Natürlich", kann ich daraufhin ohne Zögern versichern. Das wird Ethin wahrscheinlich nicht im Geringsten zusagen, aber dieser Umstand kümmert mich gerade überhaupt nicht. Valaira schaut einen Moment überrascht, als hätte sie mehr Widerstand oder zumindest einige Ausflüchte von mir erwartet, wirkt dann jedoch plötzlich recht glücklich. Wahrscheinlich nimmt sie meine schnelle Zustimmung als Zeichen eines Kerns der guten Gesinnung in meiner schwarzen Seele. Damit liegt sie zwar ziemlich daneben, aber wenn es sie glücklich macht, werde ich sie kaum eines Besseren belehren. Sie war schon immer geneigt mich für besser zu halten als ich eigentlich bin. Das ich Evoe nun doch so dringend wiederhaben will, nachdem ich ihn erst monatelang habe sitzen lassen, ist im Grunde purer Egoismus von mir, denn wahrscheinlich hätte er es ohne mich leichter. Und ich will ihn wirklich dringend wiederhaben, das zeigt mir nicht nur meine immer noch stetig wachsende Sorge, die sich wie ein hartnäckiges, kleines Nagetier an meiner Beherrschung zu schaffen macht. Diese Sorge ist noch frisch genug, dass sie sich bisher nicht in Wut verwandelt hat.

„Und du schuldest mir etwas."

Valaira lächelt während sie das sagt, aber ich weiß genau, dass sie sich an solche Versprechen erinnern wird. Auch von den gutherzigen Gläubigen der Eilistraee kann ich einen solchen Dienst nicht ohne Gegenleistung verlangen. Natürlich passt es mir nicht meine Zusage für etwas zu geben, von dem ich noch gar nicht weiß was es ist, aber eine Wahl habe ich im Moment auch nicht. Geisterbeschwörer sind teuer und es wird mich viel zu viel wertvolle Zeit kosten einen zu finden der tut was ich will ohne dumme Fragen zu stellen. Ich hoffe es wird nichts allzu Schlimmes, was immer ihr auch in den Sinn kommt. Ich nicke stumm.

„Gut, dann sollten wir uns beeilen", sagt die Priesterin nun auf einmal geschäftsmäßig. Da kann ich ihr nur zustimmen. „Wenn wir Pech haben ist seine Seele bereits zerstört und es gibt nichts mehr zurückzuholen."

Daran hatte ich noch nicht gedacht. Unbehaglich überlege ich ob ich Ethin jemals zu einer der vielen Gottheiten habe beten sehen, die den Bewohnern dieser Welt zur Verfügung stehen. Falls keiner dieser Götter Interesse daran hatte seine Seele zu bewahren steht ihm nur das ewige Vergessen und die Auflösung im Nichts bevor. Alarmiert starre ich in die fast bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verfärbten und verquollenen Züge des ehemals so bekannten Gesichts als könnte ich jetzt noch Anhaltspunkte dort finden. Da bleibt mir wohl nur die Hoffnung.

Jetzt wo sie sich tatsächlich bereit erklärt hat mir zu helfen, wird Valaira endlich etwas zielstrebiger und packt bewundernswerter weise sogar mit an als wir den schweren, aufgeblähten Körper aus ihrem kleinen Holzhaus tragen. Schnell haben wir einen Schwarm von Neugierigen angezogen. Zum Glück ist der Weg zu der kleinen Kapelle, die sie in diesem Außenposten unterhalten, nicht sehr weit. Sie befindet sich in dem einzigen Steinhaus dieser Siedlung und schafft es bei Versammlungen nur knapp alle der hier lebenden zu fassen. Als wir Ethins sterbliche Überreste schließlich vor der hüfthohen Statue einer nackten, tanzenden Drowfrau ablegen, die die Göttin Eilistraee symbolisieren soll, wird es bereits langsam voll in dem sonst äußerst schlicht gehaltenen Raum. Neuigkeiten verbreiten sich sehr schnell in dieser kleinen Gemeinschaft.

Ein aufgeregtes Raunen geht durch die Gruppe als Valaira unser Vorhaben ankündigt. Halb erwarte ich Proteste, aber zu meinem Erstaunen scheinen sie alle begeistert davon einen solchen Versuch zu machen. Nun ja hier gibt es auch sonst wenig Spektakuläres zu tun. Eine Chance sich vor den Bewohnern anderer Tempel zu beweisen ist wahrscheinlich eine interessante Abwechslung im Tagesgeschehen. Vage amüsiert grinse ich vor mich hin, während sie alle sehr diskret und zurückhaltend versuchen Erste zu werden bei dem kleinen Wettrennen um die Teilnahme an dieser Aktion. Also stehen auch diese angeblich selbstlosen Priesterinnen nicht über einem kleinen Anflug von einfachem Ehrgeiz. In Lolths Domäne würde zu einem solchen Anlass höchstwahrscheinlich Blut fließen. Wieder einmal bin ich froh meine Heimat weit hinter mir gelassen zu haben.

Schon bald haben sie sich organisiert und ich werde schließlich recht schnell aus dem Gebäude beordert, mit dem guten Rat mich auf eine längere Wartezeit einzustellen. Das ist mir auch recht. Viel Lust ihnen allen beim singen und tanzen zuzusehen habe ich ohnehin nicht. Solange das Ergebnis meinen Vorstellungen entspricht muss ich mir diese Vorführung nicht antun. Leider heißt das aber auch, dass ich nun viel Zeit habe unruhig auf und ab zu laufen und mir alle möglichen Szenarien auszumalen. Anfangs versuche ich noch mich wenigstens mit generellen Vorbereitungen auf einen Befreiungsversuch abzulenken, aber ohne Wissen über den Feind gehen mir dabei schnell die Ideen aus. Die meisten Dinge die ich brauchen könnte, trage ich sowieso bereits gewohnheitsmäßig mit mir herum.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So heute wieder einen Tag später. War gestern wieder unterwegs zum Bewerbungsgespräch. Seltsam wie sich das scheinbar immer genau um diese Zeit ergibt. Diesmal Neues von Evoe. Ich hoffe ihr bemitleidet ihn alle, das kann er jetzt auch brauchen.

* * *

**C  
**

**Mit einem Finger über dem Abgrund**

**C**

***EVOE/LENWE***

„Oh verdammt!" stöhne ich leise und sinke langsam auf die Knie, die Stirn hoffnungslos an das raue Holz der Tür gelehnt. Wieso schaffe ich es nur immer wieder genau die falschen Signale zu geben und ihn so wütend zu machen? Dabei hatte ich diesmal gar nicht die Absicht Lenwe derart zu reizen. Im Gegenteil. Der Tag vergeht, ohne dass jemand kommt um nach mir zu sehen. Jede Sekunde scheint sich ins Endlose zu dehnen, während ich immer mehr mit der Leere zu kämpfen habe. Etwas mehr als sechzehn Tage ist es jetzt her, dass ich nach Ethins Manipulationsversuch das Bordell aufgesucht habe. Ungefähr vierzehn seit Lenwe sich mir so brutal aufgezwungen hat. Normalerweise ist dieser Zeitraum meine absolute Grenze. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie lange ich diese Situation noch ertragen kann. Niemals habe ich es bisher so weit kommen lassen und dieser ungewohnte Zustand meines Geistes macht mir mehr und mehr Angst. Das große gefräßige Loch in mir will gefüttert werden und ich habe keinen Weg dies zu bewerkstelligen. Es ist als würde mir fortwährend jemand mit voller Lautstärke ins Ohr brüllen, nur, dass ich dabei mit dem ganzen Körper hören muss, ohne mich wehren zu können.

Die Nacht verbringe ich wieder einmal fest zusammengerollt auf der schmutzigen Decke, zitternd vor Kälte und kann nicht entscheiden welches dieser zwei Übel das schlimmere ist, das ewige Frieren oder das ständig wachsende Bedürfnis nach Berührung. Sie übertönen jedenfalls beide Durst und Hunger recht effektiv. Zu meiner eigenen Überraschung schlafe ich sogar einige Stunden.

Als der Morgen graut, versuche ich noch immer vergeblich meinen Geist abzulenken und an etwas anderes zu denken. Ich kann mich nur noch schwer konzentrieren, da meine Bedürfnisse immer mehr in den Vordergrund rücken. Weil ich keine Möglichkeit habe mich abzulenken, bleibt mir auch nichts anderes übrig als es irgendwie zu ertragen. Den ganzen folgenden Tag über, wächst in mir der Wunsch Lenwe möge kommen und mich endlich erlösen. Die Kopfschmerzen, die ich irgendwann bekomme, weil es meinen Körper nach Wasser verlangt das er nicht kriegt, sind seltsam dumpf und scheinen fast nebensächlich, weil sie von allem anderen, was in mir tobt einfach in den Hintergrund gedrängt werden.

Meine ganze Welt wird zusehends kleiner und beschränkt sich mehr und mehr auf mein Inneres. Ich habe das Gefühl, als stünde ich in einem Raum, der sich langsam, aber stetig mit Wasser füllt, bis es mir irgendwann über den Kopf steigen wird und ich erbärmlich ersticke. Genau so zieht sich auch die leere Dunkelheit um meinen Geist zusammen, während ich nur mit wachsender Panik zusehen kann. Als sich der Abend nähert, wird die Sehnsucht nach einer Berührung so stark, dass es langsam wehtut. Dieser Schmerz ist zwar nicht direkt körperlich, aber dafür umso hartnäckiger. Ich bin beinahe froh, als die Kälte der Nacht wieder über mich hereinbricht und ich etwas anderes unangenehmes habe um mich darauf zu konzentrieren. Ich glaube mittlerweile wäre ich durchaus bereit über meine lächerlichen Gefühle der Abneigung hinweg zu sehen und Lenwe auf den Knien anzuflehen mit mir zu schlafen. Wenn er nur kommen würde.

Wenn er mich mit beiden Händen nah heranziehen würde und seine Lippen auf meine presst… warm und lebendig… fordernd… oh bitte! Der Gedanke zerfasert unvollendet und hinterlässt nur ein begieriges Echo.

Am zweiten Morgen beginne ich sogar die Kälte zu vermissen, weil ich ohne ihren Biss das Gefühl habe, mein ganzer Körper würde Schritt für Schritt taub oder als würde ich mich langsam davon loslösen. Es ist fast als wollte er mich dafür büßen lassen, dass er nicht bekommt was er will. Meinen Durst nehme ich kaum noch wahr, auch wenn mir auf eine klinisch distanzierte Weise bewusst ist, wie unangenehm trocken mein Hals und meine Lippen inzwischen geworden sind. Meine Augen brennen und ich bin so müde, aber die Leere und meine Angst lassen mich nicht mehr schlafen.

Ich hatte gehofft, dass Lenwe heute vielleicht wenigstens Wern schicken würde, damit er nachsieht wie es um mich steht, aber noch immer bin ich allein. Bilder flackern wirr durch meinen Kopf, während ich bewegungslos auf der groben Decke liege. Hauptsächlich namenlose Körper, Haut, Hände, Lippen… alles wonach ich mich so sehne, wirbelt in einem ungeordneten Strom um mich herum. Das sonst nur nagende Gefühl der Leere wird immer schmerzhafter. Es ist als würde sie scharfe Krallen in einen verletzlichen Teil von mir schlagen, fast als würde ich davon Stück für Stück aufgefressen. Es scheint sie wird stärker, je schwächer ich werde. Und ich werde inzwischen schnell schwächer. Irgendwann werde ich mich nicht mehr wehren können. In dieser Hinsicht hat Lenwe mir absolut keinen Gefallen getan, indem er mich hier ohne Wasser und Nahrung eingesperrt hat. Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich wahrscheinlich länger ausgehalten, aber so…

Irgendwann erhebe ich mich doch ein wenig und reiße angstvoll die bisher geschlossenen Augen auf, um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich wirklich noch existiere, dass ich mich noch nicht in der Dunkelheit verloren habe. In der beginnenden Abenddämmerung kann man hier drinnen nicht mehr viel erkennen, aber es reicht um mich einen Moment lang zu beruhigen. Das Gefühl der wachsenden Distanz von meinem Körper bleibt jedoch, während absurderweise meine Begierde immer noch wächst. In hilfloser Wut und Angst vor dem was mit mir passiert schlage ich eine Faust auf den Boden. Der Schmerz versetzt mich einen kurzen Moment lang wieder völlig zurück in meinen Körper. Es dauert eine Weile, bis sich die Erkenntnis dessen was gerade geschehen ist, durch mein beanspruchtes Gehirn filtert, aber sobald ich den Ablauf begriffen habe kratze ich versuchsweise hart über meinen Unterarm. Es funktioniert auch diesmal. Einen großartigen Augenblick lang wird mein Halt in der Realität wieder stärker.

Fast mechanisch wiederhole ich die Bewegung. Immer wieder. Solange ich dies fühlen kann, beschließe ich wild, solange bin ich der Leere noch nicht unterlegen. Ich will mich nicht verlieren!! Das mir im Laufe der Nacht durch diese Handlungen tiefe, blutende Wunden an den Unterarmen entstehen ist mir in dem Moment gleich. Je schmerzhafter sie sind desto besser. Solange ich mich irgendwie an der Realität festkrallen kann, würde ich auch noch einiges mehr in Kauf nehmen. Meine Angst davor der Leere anheim zu fallen, lässt mich alles andere verdrängen. Ich muss sehr seltsam aussehen, denke ich diffus, wie ich so halb aufgerichtet an der Wand hocke und meine eigenen Arme zerfleische. Wie seltsam das wird mir erst klar als sich irgendwann doch endlich die Tür öffnet und der kleine Aufschrei Werns durch mein benebeltes Bewusstsein dringt. Oh ja, frohlockt es in mir! Jemand ist gekommen! Mein Zeitgefühl habe ich irgendwann verloren, aber ich merke wie helles Licht durch die Tür strömt. Also muss es wohl wieder Tag sein. Ich kann deutlich fühlen, dass sich die Leere wie ein Raubtier zum Sprung zusammenkauert als der Junge schnell näher kommt. Diesmal versuche ich nicht einmal mich ihrer bodenlosen Gier zu widersetzen. Wern ist schon verloren gewesen als er die Tür geöffnet hat.

„Oh nein", murmelt er und beugt sich besorgt über mich. Ein Fehler, denn darauf haben ich und die Leere nur gewartet. Mit der Stärke der Verzweiflung durchbreche ich meine bisherige Lethargie, packe Wern und schaffe es durch seine Überraschung tatsächlich ihn trotz meiner gefährlichen Schwäche unter mir auf den Boden zu pressen. Alles in mir jubelt haltlos als ich mich gierig auf ihn stürze und ihm die knappe Hose einfach herunter reiße. Ich muss geknurrt haben wie ein Tier, denn Wern gibt angstvoll wimmernd schnell jeden Widerstand auf, nachdem ich ihm einmal warnend meinen Ellenbogen in den Nacken gerammt habe. Gut für ihn. Ich könnte in diesem Augenblick nicht einmal aufhören wenn mein Leben davon abhinge. Alles in mir verzehrt sich danach diesem warmen, biegsamen Körper so nah zu sein wie nur möglich. Am liebsten würde ich ganz in ihn hinein kriechen. Den Schmerz in meinen Armen nehme ich gar nicht mehr wahr, obwohl ich gerade dabei bin den Jungen großzügig mit meinem eigenen Blut vollzuschmieren.

Lenwe hat ihn gut abgerichtet, denke ich mit einer diffusen und völlig unbegründeten euphorischen Heiterkeit, während ich die Finger hart in die goldbraune Haut grabe und seine Hüfte zu mir heranzerre. Endlich! Wärme, Berührung… Erleichterung! Wern ist offenbar so geschockt von meinem Angriff, dass er sich in sein Training flüchtet und einfach alles hinnimmt was ich gerade mit ihm tue. Selbst als ich völlig rücksichtslos in ihn eindringe bringt er nur ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen hervor. Dabei weiß ich genau welche Schmerzen ich ihm gerade zufüge. Normalerweise ist mir eine solche Handlungsweise völlig fremd, aber gerade jetzt würde ich alles tun um das große klaffende Loch in mir zu füllen. Ich beuge mich nah über ihn um auch den letzten Zentimeter der verlockenden Haut zu erreichen die ich nach so langer Zeit endlich berühren kann. Selbst dies scheint mir im ersten Moment zu wenig, so groß ist meine Gier.

Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend beiße ich hart zu und fühle wie sich meine Zähne tief in seine Schulter graben. Mir wird fast schwindelig von dem Geschmack seines Blutes und ich kann hören, dass er nach seinem letzten Aufschrei inzwischen doch angefangen hat zu weinen. Sogar das Beben seiner Schluchzer kann ich fühlen, aber das kümmert mich nicht, solange ich ihn nur hier behalten kann. Es dauert nicht lange bis ich meinen Höhepunkt erreicht habe, zu stark ist das Bedürfnis, das immer noch in mir brennt. Doch selbst nachdem ich endlich diese Erleichterung erfahren durfte, kann ich Wern noch immer nicht loslassen. Wie von selbst klammern meine Finger sich unbarmherzig um die schlanken Glieder unter mir. Ich kann ihn nicht loslassen. Wenn ich das tue werde ich wieder allein sein mit meiner Begierde! Dies war noch nicht genug, auch wenn die Leere jetzt wieder wesentlich besser zu ertragen ist als zuvor. Immerhin hänge ich jetzt nicht mehr an nur einem Finger über dem Abgrund. Aber ich befinde mich immer noch gefährlich nah am Rand. Ich drücke mich an den Jungen wie an eine große, weiche Puppe und reibe verlangend meine Wange an seinem Rücken, während er nur weiterhin zittert und heult. Er fragt mich nicht einmal ob ich ihn loslassen könne. Vielleicht hat Lenwe ihm solche Anwandlungen ja aberzogen.

Langsam dringt durch die Erleichterung auch der rasende Schmerz in meinen Unterarmen, der quälende Durst und mein Hunger wieder zu mir durch, aber nicht einmal das kann mich dazu bringen meinen Griff zu lockern. Alarmiert schaue ich auf, als ein Schatten das Licht verdunkelt, das durch die Schuppentür fällt. Einen kurzen Augenblick starre ich in Lenwes Richtung, unfähig gegen das Licht sein Gesicht zu erkennen, dann brülle ich gepeinigt auf, wegen der Schmerzen, die durch das Halsband in meinem Körper wüten. Sie stellen alles, was von meinen Armen kommt, mühelos in den Schatten. Gezwungenermaßen muss ich Wern loslassen, als ich mich instinktiv zu einem kleinen schreienden Ball zusammenrolle. So schnell sie gekommen sind, so schnell sind die Schmerzen allerdings auch wieder weg.

Hilflos keuchend sehe ich mit an, wie Wern sofort wimmernd zu Lenwe krabbelt sobald ich meinen Griff gelöst habe. Haltlos schluchzend schmiegt er sich schutzsuchend an das Bein des großen Elfen. Der Magier begutachtet ihn eingehend, streichelt sogar den blond gelockten Kopf und redet beruhigend auf den aufgelösten Jungen ein, bis dieser wieder ein wenig zu sich kommt. Irgendwie überrascht mich dieses fürsorgliche Verhalten. Gleichzeitig verstärkt es jedoch meine aufwallende Furcht. Zu sehen wie Lenwe sich um den Sklaven kümmert und ihn tröstet beunruhigt mich. Ich liege währenddessen verhalten keuchend auf dem Boden und wage nicht mich zu bewegen. Nicht einmal als Lenwe schließlich unbarmherzig wieder die Tür hinter sich zuschlägt und vermutlich Wern in den Turm bringt um ihn dort zu versorgen. Wahrscheinlich könnte ich es nicht einmal, denn jetzt nach diesem kurzen Hoch, bricht wieder meine volle Schwäche und Erschöpfung über mich herein. Ich habe mich zu sehr verausgabt um jetzt mehr zu tun als still hier zu liegen und zu warten. In meinem Kopf macht sich nach und nach eine Art neblige Gleichgültigkeit breit. Was immer passieren mag, ich habe nichts mehr was ich Lenwe noch entgegen setzen könnte. All meine, über die Jahre aufgebaute Stärke scheint sich in der dunklen Leere aufgelöst zu haben. Am liebsten möchte ich weinen wie ein Kleinkind, schreien aus vollem Halse, bis ich heiser bin. Wahrscheinlich ist es nur pure Sturheit die mich davon abhält wirklich in Tränen auszubrechen.

Ich habe keine Ahnung wie lange ich dort zitternd verharre. Vielleicht bin ich sogar eingeschlafen. Meinem Gefühl nach dauert es ziemlich lange bis Lenwe irgendwann wieder auftaucht. Mein klägliches, ängstliches Wimmern ignoriert er und schleift mich hinaus auf den Hof. Irgendwie bin ich froh, dass ich mich in diesem Moment nicht selbst sehen kann. Als Lenwe sich draußen über meinen Brustkorb kniet und nach einem meiner Arme greift, um die Wunde dort zu begutachten kann ich nur wortlos aufstöhnen. Selbst jetzt noch ist es eine Mischung die, neben dem Schmerz, mindestens zur Hälfte aus Verlangen besteht. Zunächst reagiert Lenwe nicht darauf, aber als er sich dann erheben will, greife ich, ohne im Geringsten darüber nachzudenken, panisch nach seiner Robe und kralle mich in den festen Stoff.

„Bitte schickt mich nicht zurück in den Schuppen Herr", fange ich sofort an zu betteln, völlig außer mir vor Panik bei dieser Vorstellung. „Bitte nicht. Ich werde alles tun was ihr wollt. Alles, nur lasst mich nicht allein da drin. Bitte! Es ist so schrecklich und ich kann nicht mehr. Ich halte das nicht länger aus. Bitte nicht!"

Je weniger er reagiert, desto panischer werde ich, bis ich unter endlosem Bitten schließlich etwas tue, das ich schon seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr getan habe. Ich breche doch noch in hilflose Tränen aus und dies ohne, dass mir jemand Schmerzen zufügt. Wie peinlich. Vielleicht ist es das, was Lenwe letztendlich davon überzeugt, dass ich ihm wirklich nichts vorspiele, aber egal was es ist, er seufzt einmal tief auf und beugt sich über mich.

„Evoe?"

„Herr?" schniefe ich halb angstvoll, halb erleichtert und wage es noch immer nicht meinen verzweifelten Klammergriff zu lockern.

„Möchtest du mir vielleicht etwas erzählen? Was genau hat dein seltsames Verhalten zu bedeuten? Das hier scheint mir nicht gerade typisch für dich."

Wie man es nimmt.

„Ich bin verflucht", hauche ich und schlage mir gleich darauf erschrocken selbst eine Hand über den Mund um das hysterische Kichern zu unterdrücken, das diesem Geständnis auf dem Fuße folgt und nach dem letzten Wort einfach so aus meinem Mund blubbert. Na toll, jetzt bin ich wirklich wahnsinnig, denke ich schwach und erschauere. Vielleicht hat die Leere mir doch mehr genommen als ich dachte. Ich versuche mich zusammen zu rollen, aber Lenwe hält mich unbarmherzig davon ab und drückt beide meine Schultern flach auf den Boden.

„Verflucht", wiederholt er wenig überzeugt und starrt weiterhin unergründlich auf mich herab. Eigentlich ist er ziemlich ruhig geblieben bisher.

Vorsichtig nehme ich die Hand von meinen Lippen. Alles bleibt still. Gut.

„Die Drow nennen es Quortek Caluss", kläre ich Lenwe nun schwach auf, ernte aber zunächst nur eine zweifelnd hochgezogene Augenbraue.

„Ich brauche regelmäßig Berührung… Sex. Sonst werde ich… wahnsinnig und kann mich selbst nicht mehr beherrschen", fasse ich die Situation in ihrer ganzen simplen Hässlichkeit zusammen. Der blaugrüne Blick wandert wieder zu meinen rohen, aufgerissenen Armen.

„Und das hättest du mir nicht vielleicht etwas früher mitteilen können?" will er ungnädig wissen.

Die Antwort: Das hättet ihr an meiner Stelle auch nicht getan, liegt mir auf der Zunge, aber meine Angst vor dem Schuppen ist immer noch so groß, dass ich sie nicht über die Lippen bringe.

„Es tut mir leid Herr", presse ich stattdessen kläglich hervor, woraufhin Lenwe halb amüsiert schnaubt.

„Seit wann lastet denn dieser Fluch auf dir?" will er dann mäßig interessiert wissen, als hätte ich ihm lediglich erzählt dass die Gurken in meinem Garten dieses Jahr besonders gut gedeihen.

„Einige Wochen bevor wir uns das erste Mal trafen Herr. Ethins Meister hatte es als Strafe angeordnet."

„So lange schon?"

Er wirkt auf einmal ehrlich überrascht, aber schnell bekommt sein Blick etwas kalkulierendes.

„Ethins Meister sagst du?"

„Ja, Herr."

Meine Antwort endet in einem verlangenden Seufzen, als Lenwe mir versuchsweise über die tränennasse Wange streichelt, als wollte er meine Behauptungen doch noch einmal überprüfen, bevor er sie wirklich glauben kann. Ich wende schnell meinen Blick ab.

„Wie eng sind deine Grenzen dabei gesteckt?"

Der spekulative Ton dieser Frage gefällt mir gar nicht, aber wo ich nun schon einmal angefangen habe, kann ich jetzt wohl nicht mehr schweigen. Besser ich erzähle alles, als dass Lenwe es durch gefährliches experimentieren herausfindet und ich dann der Leidtragende bin. Obwohl, leiden werde ich sowieso. Da mache ich mir gar keine Illusionen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er es nicht irgendwann zu weit treiben wird.

„Nach zehn Tagen bekomme ich langsam ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten mich zu konzentrieren Herr und danach…", ich schlucke unbehaglich, weil mir die pure animalistische Angst vor diesem Zustand immer noch tief in den Knochen sitzt. Offenbar sagt mein besiegter, angstvoller Gesichtsausdruck mehr als viele Worte, denn Lenwe scheint auf einmal hocherfreut. Jetzt hat er ein Druckmittel, mit dem er buchstäblich alles von mir verlangen kann und das wissen wir beide.

„Ich wusste doch, dass da noch etwas sein muss", murmelt er gedankenvoll, mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir. „Aber dass es so einfach sein sollte! Wer hätte das gedacht."

Er lacht entzückt. Ich schaudere.

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass es bei dir etwas gab, eine Unregelmäßigkeit, ein kleines Detail, das sich meinem Wissen entzog", teilt er mir im Plauderton mit. „Deshalb hast du dich so schnell auf mich eingelassen damals. Zuerst dachte ich du wärest einfach nur leicht zu haben, weil die Drow dich so abgerichtet hatten, aber dann war dein Benehmen manchmal doch zu widersprüchlich. Du wolltest mich benutzen", eröffnet er mir unheilvoll mit einem gefährlichen Raubtiergrinsen.

Sofort flackert der Blick meiner geweiteten Augen hektisch in Richtung Schuppen. Hat er wirklich vor mich jetzt für etwas zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, dass ich vor mehreren Jahrzehnten getan habe? In meinem gegenwärtig wahrscheinlich höchst psychotischen Zustand würde ich selbst dies nicht als unmöglich ansehen.

„Es tut mir leid Herr! Bitte lasst es mich wieder gutmachen", versichere ich sofort panisch und versuche instinktiv die Schultern hochzuziehen. Das ist ein wenig schwer, denn Lenwe hat wieder nach meinem Arm gegriffen. Das breite Lächeln, das auf seinem Gesicht erblüht, als er hart und absichtsvoll einen Daumen in meine immer noch blutige Wunde presst, lässt mich fast ebenso sehr zurückschrecken wie der Schmerz an sich. Mit einem Wimmern, in dem selbst jetzt noch hilfloses Verlangen mitschwingt, drehe ich das Gesicht zur Seite. Lenwe lässt dieses Ausweichen nicht zu. Mit der anderen Hand greift er sich mein Kinn und zwingt meinen Kopf wieder herum, bis er mich küssen kann.

Ich gebe nach. Natürlich gebe ich nach. Ich brauche den Kontakt. Was macht es schon, dass ich ihn hasse oder dass er mir immer noch gegen meinen Willen Schmerzen zufügt? Letztendlich ist es bedeutungslos. Ich kann im Moment sowieso nichts dagegen tun. Später, wenn ich an diese Augenblicke zurückdenke, werde ich mich innerlich winden vor Abscheu und Selbstverachtung, aber im Augenblick schieben sich meine Bedürfnisse vor alles, wie ein gnädiger Vorhang. Ich bin hilflos unter Lenwes Händen. Jede Berührung ist wie Wasser in der Wüste für mich und ich beuge mich ihm schamlos entgegen.

Nachdem ich meine allerschlimmste Gier bereits an Wern abreagiert habe, bin ich gerade klar genug um zu hassen was ich hier tue, während ich mich gleichzeitig ausgehungert an Lenwe festklammere wie an einem Rettungsanker. Wahrscheinlich ist es mein Glück, dass er fasziniert genug ist von dieser Entdeckung um wirklich hier und jetzt auf mein Drängen einzugehen. Im Nachhinein erstaunt es mich immer wieder, dass der blonde Magier sich wirklich darauf einlässt sich mitten auf seinem Hof so zu entblößen. Aber er tut es.

„Ahh Herr! Bitte!" höre ich mich verzweifelt stöhnen, als er nach einer Weile noch immer nicht zur Sache kommt. Seine Hände auf meiner Haut zu fühlen ist zwar eine Erleichterung, aber es macht mein Sehnen nach einer wirklichen Erlösung nur akuter.

„Bitte was?" raunt er nur grinsend zurück. Natürlich genießt er die Situation!

„Nehmt mich, fickt mich, benutzt mich… was wollt ihr hören?"

Das Letzte worauf ich jetzt Lust habe sind dämliche Wortspielchen. Ich bin so schrecklich erschöpft dass ich kaum geradeaus denken kann, aber mein ewiges Bedürfnis treibt mich immer noch an.

„Hm ich weiß nicht."

Nachdenklich lehnt Lenwe ich etwas zurück, woraufhin ich frustriert knurre und instinktiv versuche ihn wieder an mich zu ziehen. Das endet damit, dass er meine Handgelenkte packt und sie über meinem Kopf zu Boden drückt. Hilflos winde ich mich unter ihm.

„Bitte, Herr", versuche ich es ein weiteres Mal mit unterwürfigem Winseln und schiebe leicht mein Becken vor.

„Ich glaube so gefällst du mir viel besser als sonst Evoe", grinst Lenwe bösartig, noch während er nun doch endlich in mich drängt. Wegen der fehlenden Vorbereitung und Hilfsmittel ist es natürlich schmerzhaft, aber das ist mir beinahe lieber als wenn er vorsichtig wäre. Je mehr ich dabei fühle desto eher ist die Leere befriedigt.

Später trägt Lenwe mich praktisch zurück in den Turm, nachdem ich feststellen muss, dass meine Beine dies wohl nicht mehr tun werden. Er hält mich noch so lange wach wie es nötig ist, um meine Wunden zu versorgen und mir etwas Wasser einzuflößen. Danach darf ich endlich meiner Erschöpfung nachgeben und in gnädiger Schwärze versinken.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Öhhh ja ich habe ein wenig vernachlässigt und bin etwas im Verzug... aber hier sind nun alle neuen Kapitel, damit und wieder auf einem Stand sind.

* * *

**C  
**

**Politik**

**C **

Als ich meine Augen öffne und als erstes den, inzwischen vertrauten Herd erblicke, frage ich mich einen Augenblick, ob die Ereignisse der letzten Tage womöglich ein seltsamer Fiebertraum gewesen sein könnten. Die schwachen aber immer noch vorhandenen, tief sitzenden, dumpfen Schmerzen in meinen Gliedern und zwei frische, rosige Narben an meinen Unterarmen überzeugen mich allerdings sehr schnell vom Gegenteil. Wie nett dass er mir ein sichtbares Zeichen lässt, damit ich mich jederzeit an dieses grässliche Erlebnis erinnert fühlen kann. Lenwe hätte ohne weiteres auch alle Narben verschwinden lassen können als er mich geheilt hat. Am liebsten möchte ich schreien.

Ich muss dringend hier weg! Sofort! Schießt es mir bei diesem Anblick durch den Kopf. Kein neuer Gedanke, aber etwas verstörend in seiner plötzlichen Dringlichkeit. Ich muss tatsächlich meine Augen schließen und einen Moment lang tief durchatmen um nicht kopflos aufzuspringen und einfach in Richtung Tür zu hechten. Nicht, dass ich überhaupt dort hingelangen würde. Die verdammte Kette ist wieder zurück an meinem Hals und hält mich hier an der Wand fest. Aber du weißt wie man diese Kette im handumdrehen loswerden könnte, flüstert es hinterhältig in meinem Kopf. Ärgerlich durch knirschende Zähne zischend, lasse ich meinen Kopf nach hinten gegen die Wand fallen. Natürlich weiß ich um Wege mich aus den Fesseln zu befreien, aber wie weit würde ich denn kommen ohne einen Plan? Das Halsband werde ich nicht so schnell los, ohne die richtigen Bücher und Zutaten. Lenwe würde mich wieder einfangen und ich hätte noch mehr Probleme als ich es sowieso schon habe. Und wie soll ich jemals etwas planen solange ich den lieben langen Tag nichts anderes zu Gesicht bekomme als diese Küche? Mir fehlt jegliche Grundlage, jeglicher Weg Informationen oder irgendwelche Ausrüstung zu sammeln. Meine Lage ist ziemlich hoffnungslos. Ich bin hoffnungslos. Auf eine verdrehte Art und Weise bin ich beinahe überzeugt dieses Leiden verdient zu haben. Natürlich weiß ich dass das rational gesehen nicht stimmt, aber Elarns kommentarloses Verschwinden hat bei mir ein Gefühl der Wertlosigkeit hinterlassen, das ich einfach nicht abschütteln kann. Abgestellt und zurückgelassen wie ein altes Möbelstück das niemand mehr braucht.

Eine Weile bemühe ich mich tunlichst gar nicht mehr zu denken und schaue lediglich teilnahmslos zu, wie die Schatten über den kalten Fliesenboden wandern. Langsam würde es Zeit für Wern mich zu holen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob Lenwe ihn heute überhaupt herschicken wird. Ich kann mich nicht mehr wirklich daran erinnern ob ich ihn stark verletzt habe.

Meine Frage wird beantwortet als kurze Zeit später ein blond gelockter Haarschopf durch die Tür lugt. Misstrauisch und furchtsam beobachtet der Junge mich, wie ein gefährliches Tier, das ihn jeden Augenblick anspringen könnte. Ironischerweise weiß ich ganz genau wie er sich fühlt. Nach meinem allerersten Zusammentreffen mit Ethin habe ich ebenso reagiert. Damals war ich der Unterlegene. Zum Vergnügen unserer Herren. Aber auch diese Erinnerung kann mich gerade nicht wirklich zum Mitleid bewegen. Dafür fehlt mir die Energie. Stattdessen schenke ich Wern ein böses Grinsen. Der einzige Weg meinen angestauten Gefühlen und Aggressionen irgendwie Luft zu machen. Die vollen Lippen des Jungen werden augenblicklich zu einem schmalen, blutleeren Strich, während er sich sichtlich zwingen muss die letzten Schritte zu überwinden, die noch zwischen uns liegen. Rein äußerlich scheint er wieder völlig genesen und bewegt sich offenbar ohne Schmerzen.

Trotzdem, seine Hände zittern leicht als er die Kette von der Wand löst und er weicht hastig einen großen Schritt zurück als ich mich erhebe. Die Verletzlichkeit scheint quasi aus seinen Augen und seiner ganzen Haltung. Die Versuchung ihn noch mehr zu ängstigen ist groß. Ich schätze von nun an wird sich sein Mitleid mit mir in Grenzen halten. Ich starre ihn einen langen Augenblick nur an, bevor ich mich mit einem leisen Schnauben auf den Weg in den Hof mache. Wer braucht schon das Mitleid von irgendeinem Bettsklaven, denke ich verächtlich, während ich gleichzeitig den kleinen Stich ignoriere, den mir dieser Gedanke versetzt. Denn mehr als ein Bettsklave bin ich im Moment leider auch nicht. Diesmal bleibt Wern in der Küche zurück, offenbar nicht mehr willens mir näher zu sein als nötig.

Missmutig gehe ich am Brunnen alleine meiner täglichen, eisigen Reinigung nach. Lenwe hätte es nicht besser einrichten können wenn er dies alles geplant hätte. Der Einzige, der zumindest ansatzweise ein Verbündeter hätte werden können, ist nun für immer verschreckt.

Ein eigentümliches magisches Prickeln lässt mich innehalten und den hoffnungslosen Versuch, meine Haare mit den Fingern zu entwirren, aufgeben. Jemand ist dabei sich hierher zu teleportieren. Einen Moment bin ich versucht zurück zum Turm zu sprinten, damit dieser Jemand mich nicht sieht, nass, nackt, generell ziemlich mitgenommen und mit einem unübersehbaren Sklavenhalsband. Aber das würde wahrscheinlich das Unausweichliche nur für kurze Zeit hinauszögern. Resigniert stelle ich den Eimer ab und bleibe wo ich bin.

Zwei Personen materialisieren sich, mit dem Rücken zu mir. Dies gibt mir einen wertvollen Augenblick mein Entsetzen zu zügeln, als ich sehe, dass sie die schwarzen Uniformen von Lord Akhreals Garde tragen. Einen von ihnen habe ich bereits bei meinen Verhandlungen mit dem Söldnerführer kennen gelernt. Tresk Nekhaar ist ein Tiefling unbestimmbaren Alters und einer von Akhreals ranghöchsten Generälen. Außerdem ist er ein ziemlich gefährlicher Nekromant. Mit einem Gefühl aufsteigender Übelkeit beobachte ich, wie sich beide Neuankömmlinge sofort, nach ihrer Ankunft zu mir herum drehen. Die schmalen, blassen Lippen Tresks verziehen sich bei meinem Anblick zu einem abfälligen, aber nichtsdestotrotz entzückten Lächeln, das mir zusätzlich zu der generellen Kälte einen spontanen Schauer über den ganzen Körper jagt. Tresks Arbeit habe ich auch das schwarze Wappen auf meinem Handgelenk zu verdanken. Ich fand ihn schon damals widerlich und ich schätze diese Antipathie beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Wahrscheinlich freut es ihn ungemein mich besiegt zu sehen.

Tresks Begleiter ist ein dunkelblonder, kompakt gebauter Mensch, den ich schon auf den ersten Blick als Kämpfer einschätze. Auch er trägt etliche Abzeichen an seiner Uniform, die mir zu verstehen geben, dass er eine hohe Position bekleiden muss. Der teilnahmslos taktierende Blick, den er mir widmet, ist fast genau so unangenehm wie das arrogante Grinsen des Nekromanten.

„So so, nicht besonders erfolgreich gewesen, mit diesem wundervollen Plan, den du hattest, was Elf?" höhnt Tresk gedehnt, während er langsam näher kommt und mich dabei eingehend betrachtet. Das Wort Elf hört sich aus seinem Mund mehr an wie eine Obszönität und ich kann deutlich das gierige Aufleuchten in den dunklen Augen erkennen, als sein Blick auf das Halsband fällt. Ich fühle mich auf einmal wieder sehr viel nackter als noch vor einer Minute und muss mich bewusst davon abhalten mich mit den Händen zu bedecken.

„Nein", antworte ich flach und hoffe sehr, dass Tresk nicht sehen kann, wie gerne ich ihm gerade einen Feuerball mitten in das selbstzufriedene Gesicht schleudern würde. Ob er es sieht oder nicht, irgendetwas bringt ihn dazu als nächstes nach meinem Arm zu fassen. Wie eine angreifende Schlange schießt die weißhäutige Hand vor und zieht mein Handgelenk zu sich heran. Diesmal halte ich mich wirklich nur knapp davon ab ihn zu attackieren. Innerlich knirsche ich heftig mit den Zähnen, während der Tiefling interessiert die frischen Narben an meinen Unterarmen begutachtet. Kühle Finger gleiten dabei wie neugierige Würmer über meine nackte Haut. Noch vor wenigen Wochen hätte er niemals gewagt mich so unbesorgt anzurühren.

„Versucht dich umzubringen?" fragt er mit makaberem Interesse.

„Nein", sage ich wieder und bin erleichtert zu hören, dass meine Stimme dabei genau so teilnahmslos klingt wie ich beabsichtigt hatte. Die tief sitzende Angst vor der Leere ist nichts was ich Jemandem wie Tresk preisgeben möchte.

„Gut!" befindet er mit einem spitzzahnigen Grinsen und lehnt sich nah an mich heran. „Ich hoffe es wird noch lange dauern bis er dich völlig gebrochen hat arroganter Elfenbastard", raunt er mir leise zu, während er gleichzeitig eine Hand hebt und seine Finger in dem verknoteten Haar an meinem Hinterkopf vergräbt, um mich gleich darauf scharf nach unten zur Seite zu zerren.

„Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass du uns angemessen begrüßt Sklave", verkündet er dabei.

Da ich weiß, dass diese Prozedur vermutlich ohnehin unvermeidbar ist, lasse ich ohne weiteren Widerstand zu, dass er mich auf die Knie zwingt. Das Einzige worauf ich in diesem Moment gar nicht vorbereitet bin, ist Lenwes Stimme, die gleich darauf ertönt.

„Nimm deine schmutzigen Finger von meinem Sklaven, Dämonenbrut!" zischt mein Herr mit einer so deutlichen Abneigung in seinem Ton, dass Tresk und ich beide überrascht auseinander zucken. Die leise Erleichterung, die in mir aufsteigt, als Lenwe mit schnellen Schritten auf uns zukommt, beschämt mich. Sogar in solchen Dingen bin ich nun auf seinen Schutz angewiesen. Aber so wenig ich ihn mag, Lenwe scheint wenigstens in der Wahl seiner Feinde Geschmack zu haben.

Aus dem Augenwinkel kann ich den Menschen sehen, der ebenso wie ich alarmiert beobachtet, dass Lenwe und Tresk sich nun frontal gegenüberstehen und sich aggressiv beäugen, wie zwei räudige Hunde über einem saftigen Knochen. Bei diesem Anblick frage ich mich, ob die beiden nicht bereits in der Vergangenheit aneinander geraten sind.

Es wäre ziemlich unklug die Söldner anzugreifen, aber da Lenwe gerade ungewöhnlich wütend zu sein scheint, gleite ich dennoch unauffällig in eine bessere Position, damit ich schnell aufspringen kann falls sich das hier zu einem Kampf entwickelt. Beinahe wünsche ich mir es würde wirklich so weit kommen. Dann könnte ich endlich etwas tun, statt tagein tagaus nutzlos in einer Küche herum zu hocken. Ich bin zwar denkbar schlecht vorbereitet, aber vielleicht könnte ich wenigstens den Menschen ausschalten. Der scheint meine Gedanken erraten zu haben, denn er greift in dem Moment zu seinem Schwert in dem ich meine Hand vom Boden hebe, bereit nun doch einen Feuerball zu werfen.

„Nein, Evoe!" zischt Lenwe scharf, durch die kleine Bewegung aufmerksam geworden, auf das was sich gerade neben ihm entwickelt hat. Unzufrieden lasse ich meine Hand wieder sinken. Der Mensch steckt zwar seine Waffe ebenfalls wieder weg, behält jedoch eine Hand locker um den Griff gelegt.

„Euer kleines Schoßhündchen habt ihr ja gut unter Kontrolle", ätzt Tresk sofort los.

„Mein kleines Schoßhündchen könnte euch in eine seelenlose Staubwolke verwandeln, wenn ich ihn nur ließe", gibt Lenwe überheblich zurück. Im Augenblick ist das zwar hoffnungslos übertrieben, aber wenn ich Zeit hätte mich angemessen vorzubereiten, könnte ich diese Drohung sogar durchaus wahr machen. Ich frage mich nur, ob Lenwe das auch wirklich weiß oder ob in diesem Moment nur die Abneigung gegen den Tiefling aus ihm spricht.

„Er hat noch Schulden zu begleichen bei unserem Lord", übergeht der Mensch diese letzte Äußerung einfach und kommt damit sofort zum Grund ihres Auftauchens. Er hat eine tiefe, angenehme Stimme, die wie warmer Pelz über meine Ohren streicht. Sehr unerwartet in Kombination mit seinem reichlich unauffälligen Äußeren. „Ich muss gestehen, ich hatte nicht erwartet eine solche Situation vorzufinden", fährt er dann, leicht zögerlich, fort. „Nachdem wir festgestellt hatten, dass er hier und am Leben war, hatten wir eher mit einem anderen Ausgang dieser Auseinandersetzung gerechnet."

„Glaub ja nicht du könntest ihn einfach behalten und damit ungeschoren davon kommen", setzt Tresk nach, noch bevor Lenwe sich in irgendeiner Weise äußern kann. Wie konnte jemand mit einem derartigen Mangel an Diplomatie überhaupt jemals so hoch aufsteigen in diesem intrigengetränkten Söldnerheer? Die drei Paar konsternierter Blicke, die ihn nun treffen, scheint der Tiefling gar nicht wahrzunehmen, während er Lenwe über verschränkten Armen hochnäsig anstarrt. Der Mensch schaut derweil drein, wie eine Katze, der gerade jemand kräftig auf den Schwanz getreten ist. Auch Lenwe wirkt als hätte er auf einmal heftige Kopfschmerzen bekommen. Das heitert mich allerdings wieder so weit auf, dass ich schnell den Kopf senke um mein plötzlich aufblühendes Grinsen zu verbergen.

Ich war damit wohl nicht schnell genug, denn als nächstes raunzt Lenwe mich ärgerlich an und befiehlt mir barsch, zurück in die Küche zu gehen und ein Frühstück herzurichten. Eine Order, der ich prompt folge und sei es nur um eine Weile ungestört vor mich hin grinsen zu können.

Schnell erledige ich meine Aufgaben. Wer weiß worüber die drei gerade sprechen. Wenn ich Pech habe entscheiden sie mein weiteres Schicksal ohne meine Anwesenheit. Nicht dass ich großen Einfluss auf den Ausgang hätte, selbst wenn ich dabei wäre, aber die Information ist mir wichtig. Ich habe allerdings auch noch keine definitive Präferenz was die weiteren Geschehnisse angeht. Ob hier oder bei Akhreal und seiner Armee, solange ich keinen Weg finde mich von Lenwe zu befreien, werde ich auch insgesamt gesehen nur sehr wenig Handlungsspielraum haben. Wenn ich Tresks erste Reaktion als Richtlinie nehme, dann könnte es für mich sogar sehr viel unangenehmer werden sich dem Heer anzuschließen als hier mit Lenwe zu verweilen, auch wenn ich damit wahrscheinlich mehr Möglichkeiten bekäme meine Freiheit zurück zu erlangen. Vielleicht sollte ich auf seine instinktive Abneigung gegenüber dem Söldnerführer zählen und darauf hoffen, dass er sich und damit auch mich, irgendwie aus dieser Verpflichtung herauswinden kann.

„Auf keinen Fall!" höre ich Lenwe entschieden sagen, als ich mit dem hoch beladenen Tablett endlich aus der Küche komme. „Ich lasse ihn doch nicht über so eine lange Zeit unbeaufsichtigt!"

„Ach?" macht Tresk gedehnt. „Fünf Tage sind also eine lange Zeit? Dafür, dass ihr ihn angeblich besiegt und unter Kontrolle habt, scheint ihr ihm ja wirklich noch einiges an Vorsicht entgegen zu bringen."

„Wieso habt ihr ihn nicht einfach getötet?" fragt der Mensch gerade. Diese pragmatische Frage habe ich mir natürlich auch bereits gestellt, aber besonders erfreut bin ich nicht gerade sie jetzt und hier laut ausgesprochen zu hören.

„Ihn zu töten hieße wissentlich von unserem Lord zu stehlen", belehrt ihn Tresk sofort mit einem unverhohlen gehässigen Grinsen. „Lenwe weiß genau, dass er sich das nicht leisten kann."

Aha. Das erklärt Einiges. Dann hatte ich also doch recht mit meiner Vermutung, dass er Akhreal gegenüber gewissen Verpflichtungen unterliegt. Die Gesichtszüge des besagten Lenwe sind bei diesen Worten zu Stein erstarrt. Er hat ein warnendes Funkeln in den Augen, das offenbar nicht einmal Tresk übersehen kann, denn der hält auf einmal inne und äußert sich nicht weiter zu den Gründen für seine Aussage.

Das Gespräch stockt als ich beginne den Tisch anzurichten. Sowohl die beiden Söldner als auch Lenwe schauen interessiert zu wie ich mit Geschirr und Lebensmitteln hantiere, während es hinter meiner äußerlich unbewegten Miene brodelt. Früher konnte ich solche Dinge erledigen ohne dabei Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Es sieht ganz so aus, als sei ich ernsthaft aus der Übung. Wenigstens ist die Leere gerade so weit zurückgedrängt, dass ich mich ansonsten mühelos beherrschen kann. Der Tag an dem mir Tresks widerliche Person ernsthaft attraktiv erscheint wird mit einiger Wahrscheinlichkeit auch der Tag sein an dem ich mich von der nächstbesten Klippe stürze. Ich hoffe stark Lenwe wird nicht doch noch irgendwann seine Abneigung gegenüber dem Tiefling überwinden und etwa auf die Idee kommen mich auszuleihen.

„Also stimmt ihr nicht zu ihn für einige Projekte auszuleihen bis seine Schuld beglichen ist?" vergewissert sich der Mensch noch einmal.

„Das hat er doch gerade gesagt Erko!" murrt Tresk unwirsch, in einem Ton als müsste er gerade zum hundertsten Mal einem Kleinkind dieselbe einfache Sache erklären. Diese beiden scheinen sich auch nicht sonderlich gut zu verstehen. Vielleicht ist es ja die schiere soziale Unzulänglichkeit die den Tiefling zum Nekromantentum getrieben hat, überlege ich mürrisch. Er mag zwar intelligent sein, aber es mangelt ihm deutlich an Feinfühligkeit. Außer ein paar wehrlosen Leichen will sich wahrscheinlich niemand freiwillig mit ihm abgeben.

„Dann bleiben nicht mehr sehr viele Alternativen", bemerkt der Mensch, Erko, ruhig als hätte er Tresks Einwurf gar nicht gehört. „Lord Akhreal hat mich ermächtigt an seiner Stelle zu verhandeln, daher möchte ich euch einen anderen Vorschlag unterbreiten."

Auf Lenwes aufforderndes, aber ziemlich steifes Nicken hin erläutert er seine Idee.

„Da ihr ihn nicht ohne Aufsicht lassen wollt, biete ich euch an ihn für die Dauer seiner Dienstzeit zu begleiten. Ihr erhaltet für ein Jahr dieselbe Bezahlung wie ein Offizier des Heeres, bekleidet aber keine offizielle Position, sondern fungiert als unabhängiger Berater."

Erko ist also zu der gleichen Schlussfolgerung gekommen wie ich, was die Logistik in dieser Angelegenheit betrifft. Lenwes Miene gibt zunächst nicht preis wie er zu diesem Vorschlag steht, auch wenn ich bereits weiß wie sehr ihm ein solches Vorgehen missfallen muss.

„In Anbetracht dessen, dass Lord Akhreal unter diesen Umständen die Dienste von zwei Magiern statt einem erhielte, halte ich es für angemessen die Dienstzeit auf die Hälfte zu verkürzen", erwidert er nach einigen Augenblicken bewundernswert neutral.

„In diesem Fall verlangen wir, dass sowohl ihr als auch euer Sklave einen Offiziersposten annehmt. Als Berater ohne einen offiziellen Rang wäret ihr kaum voll einsatzfähig."

Diesmal lässt Lenwe sich doch zu einem eisigen Blick hinreißen.

„Ich soll Akhreals Wappen tragen?" zischt der blonde Elf böse. Die instinktive Abwehr steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Sechs Monate", gibt Erko ruhig zurück. „Keine besonders lange Zeit. Nicht einmal für einen Menschen."

Tresk grinst erwartungsvoll, bleibt aber ausnahmsweise einmal still. Seine lauernde Miene spricht allerdings Bände, auch ohne dass er einen Kommentar abgibt. Mittlerweile bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass es in der Vergangenheit zwischen ihm und Lenwe einige unschöne Vorfälle gegeben haben muss. Außerdem erstaunt es mich, dass Erko sich so einfach herunter handeln lässt. Sechs Monate sind wirklich nicht sehr lang. Ich überlege unbehaglich, ob Akhreal möglicherweise bereits weitere Pläne hat um Lenwe und damit auch mich stärker an sich zu binden.

„Er dient ausschließlich unter meinem Kommando und wird unter keinen Umständen aus meiner Nähe entfernt", verlangt Lenwe steif. Er ist blass, wirkt aber nun wieder gefasster. Vielleicht hat er sich bereits damit abgefunden nun zeitweise auch ein Teil von Akhreals Heer zu werden. Immerhin hatte er einige Tage Zeit sich Gedanken zu machen, während ich mich im Schuppen an die kümmerlichen Reste meiner geistigen Gesundheit klammerte.

„So weit die Umstände unter unserer Kontrolle sind", schränkt Erko diese Bedingung sofort ein.

„Natürlich." Lenwe macht sich nicht die Mühe sein Misstrauen zu verbergen. „Ich werde keinen Rang akzeptieren der unter dem seinen liegt." Er deutet auf Tresk. Erko nickt nur als sei dies selbstverständlich. "Außerdem werde ich mindestens zwei Wochen brauchen um vorher einige Angelegenheiten zu regeln", erklärt der blonde Elf dann unverhohlen widerwillig.

„Das ist durchaus akzeptabel", befindet der Mensch ruhig.

Es ist offensichtlich weshalb Akhreal ihn zum Verhandeln hergeschickt hat. Mit Tresk alleine wäre die ganze Angelegenheit bereits nach den ersten Sekunden in einen Kampf ausgeartet. Der Gedanke, dass es nicht schaden kann sich gut mit diesem Erko zu stellen, schleicht sich fast automatisch in meinen Kopf und ich beginne ihn näher zu betrachten. Falls er Interesse an mir zeigt hätte ich bereits den ersten Ansatzpunkt. Allerdings ist er auch schwieriger zu lesen als Tresk, der aus seiner Begierde keinen Hehl macht. Aber vielleicht…

„Also gut. Sechs Monate", bestätigt Lenwe säuerlich. „Und nun entschuldigt mich bitte eine Weile. Ich muss mich um eine Angelegenheit kümmern die keinen Aufschub duldet. Falls ihr etwas benötigt wendet euch einfach an Evoe. Ich werde zurück sein sobald ich kann."

Damit erhebt er sich, neigt sehr knapp den Kopf und rauscht aus dem Raum. Das ganze ist äußerst unhöflich und kommt fast einer Flucht gleich, was eigentlich für Lenwe ziemlich untypisch wäre.

Ich frage mich vage, wie ich bitte die grundverschiedenen Ansprüche zwischen einer Position als Offizier und meinem momentanen Sklavenstatus vereinen soll, beschließe jedoch, dass die Lösung dieses Problems Lenwes Aufgabe sein wird. Wenn er im Heer noch alte Feinde hat, wird er ohnehin meine Hilfe brauchen, nehme ich an und hoffe still, dass dies in größerer Freiheit für mich resultieren wird. Zumindest wird er die ganze Zeit auf einem sehr schmalen Grat balancieren müssen um sich selbst effektiv zu schützen und gleichzeitig seine Autorität über mich zu wahren.

Für den Moment beginne ich erst einmal damit den frisch aufgebrühten Kaffee auszuschenken, dessen aromatischer Duft sich bereits verlockend im Raum verbreitet. Ich wünschte ich könnte auch eine Tasse davon haben. Stattdessen darf ich dabei zusehen wie Tresk mit sichtlichem Genuss an der seinen nippt. Von den Pfannkuchen zeigt er sich allerdings weniger begeistert. Nachdem er sich sofort gierig drei Stück geschnappt hat, noch bevor ich auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwenden konnte sie irgendwie anzurichten, beginnt er unter skeptischen Blicken damit, in dem Haufen, den er vor sich aufgetürmt hat, herum zu stochern. Innerlich verdrehe ich die Augen und möchte ihm am liebsten den gesamten Teller vor die Brust hauen.

„Küchenarbeit scheint ja nicht gerade deine Stärke zu sein", bemerkt er kritisch.

„Die Küche ist gleich nebenan", rutscht es mir heraus, bevor ich mich zurückhalten kann. „Falls ihr mir großzügigerweise eine Vorführung eurer eigenen, zweifellos unfehlbaren Fähigkeiten zugestehen wollt, werde ich natürlich mit dem größten Interesse zusehen und lernen."

Aus dem Augenwinkel kann ich sehen wie Erkos Mundwinkel kurz zucken, aber da Tresk mich gleichzeitig mit einem wütenden Zischen am Handgelenk gepackt und zu sich herangezogen hat, habe ich daran nicht mehr sehr viel Freude.

„Du vergisst dich", faucht er und sein fester Klammergriff lässt schon jetzt meine Fingerspitzen kribbeln. Es steckt mehr Kraft in diesen schmalen, weißen Händen als man auf den ersten Blick erwartet. „Erinnere dich an deine Position Sklave!"

Eigentlich hat er sogar Recht, aber ich ärgere mich über ihn, schon seit er hier aufgetaucht ist und die starke Abneigung, die ich ihm und seinem lächerlichen Benehmen gegenüber hege, lässt mich für den Augenblick alle Vorsicht vergessen. Es gibt nur wenige Personen die mich derart die Beherrschung verlieren lassen, aber Tresk gehört eindeutig zu denen die ich nur sehr schwer tolerieren kann.

„Ich mag ja Lenwes Sklave sein, aber ich bin bestimmt nicht der eure!" zische ich eisig zurück. „Wenn ihr mir selbst ein Halsband angelegt habt könnt ihr gerne versuchen meinen Gehorsam zu erzwingen."

Damit reiße ich meine Hand zurück. Tresk ist so überrascht von meiner Gegenwehr, dass ich sogar Erfolg habe mit diesem Befreiungsversuch.

„Wünscht ihr sonst noch etwas", frage ich kühl, während der Tiefling mich noch aus zornblitzenden Augen anstarrt. Ich bin wahrscheinlich gerade ebenso wütend wie er, versuche aber mich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, bevor ich noch etwas wirklich Dummes tue.

„Noch ein paar Heidelbeeren wären nett, falls welche da sind", erwidert Erko mit scheinbar unerschütterlicher Gelassenheit und kommt damit jeder Äußerung Tresks zuvor.

„Natürlich Herr", murmle ich, dankbar für diese Unterbrechung und fliehe nun meinerseits in die Küche, wo ich mich als erstes mit einem halb unterdrückten Stöhnen gegen die Wand lehne und kurz die Augen schließe. Zum Glück ist Wern gerade nirgendwo zu sehen. Schon jetzt bedauere ich meinen Ausbruch, denn Tresk wird bestimmt darauf herumreiten sobald Lenwe zurück ist. Ich will gar nicht wissen was der dann tun wird. Eigentlich muss er mich irgendwie bestrafen, wenn er sein Gesicht wahren will.

Nachdem ich so lange wie nur irgend möglich damit verbracht habe, erst ein paar Minuten herumzutrödeln und dann die verlangten Beeren umständlich zu waschen, mit Zucker zu bestreuen und in eine Schale zu füllen, muss ich wohl oder übel wieder zurück.

„Hast du das verdammte Obst erst noch gepflückt?" will Tresk auch sofort wissen kaum das ich den Raum betrete, „oder hattest du etwa Angst?"

Er entblößt spitze Zähne in einem bösartigen Grinsen und scheint enttäuscht als ich nicht antworte. Das kostet mich allerdings einiges an Beherrschung. Stumm serviere ich die Beeren und nehme meine alte Position wieder ein. Die knappe halbe Stunde die vergeht, bis Lenwe wieder erscheint, scheint mindestens das Dreifache dieser Zeitspanne in Anspruch zu nehmen. Nach einigen spitzen Bemerkungen, die mich trotz ihrer Vorhersehbarkeit aufregen, gibt sogar Tresk sich damit zufrieden einfach still zu sein und sein Frühstück zu essen. Er und Erko haben sich wohl nicht viel zu sagen so lange ich anwesend bin und mithören kann. Einen Moment wünsche ich mir Elarn wäre hier. Wahrscheinlich hätte er Tresk schon lange dazu gebracht nach ein paar scheinbar unschuldigen Anmerkungen vor Wut zu explodieren. Er konnte schon immer besser mit Worten umgehen als ich. Aber ich sollte nicht an ihn denken. Besonders nicht hier und jetzt wo meine Trauer und Sehnsucht mich nur angreifbar machen. Die Luft kratzt unangenehm in meinem Hals als ich tief einatme und versuche die Gefühle zu verdrängen, die mit der Erinnerung an bessere Zeiten kommen. Zum Glück lenkt Lenwes Rückkehr mich schnell von meinen wehmütigen Gedanken ab.

„Wo will er uns einsetzen?" fragt er knapp noch bevor er ganz durch die Tür getreten ist, ohne sich mit Begrüßungen aufzuhalten.

„Das hat er mir nicht mitgeteilt, aber ich bin mir sicher er wird euch rechtzeitig alle nötigen Informationen zukommen lassen", antwortet Erko glatt. Woraufhin Lenwe ein unzufriedenes Schnauben hören lässt.

„Typisch", murmelt er ärgerlich. „Nun dann wäre wohl zunächst alles geklärt", setzt er danach an, wird jedoch schnell von Tresk unterbrochen.

„Fast alles", zischt der Tiefling. Ich beiße wütend die Zähne zusammen, denn ich weiß genau was als nächstes kommen wird. Neben mir rollt Erko resigniert mit den Augen.

„Euer Sklave hat mich beleidigt. Ich verlange dass ihr ihn bestraft."

„Beleidigt?" wiederholt Lenwe irritiert, zuckt aber dann plötzlich beinahe gleichgültig mit den Schultern und winkt mich heran. Sobald ich in seiner Reichweite bin, holt er aus und schlägt mir mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Ich bin ein wenig überrascht, erhole mich aber schnell. Er hätte sehr viel härter zuschlagen können wenn er dies gewollt hätte. Wäre er wirklich wütend, dann läge ich jetzt am Boden statt nur mit einer verhalten schmerzenden Wange vor ihm zu knien.

„So, das sollte wohl genügen", befindet Lenwe dann kühl. „Ich habe wirklich dringenderes zu tun als mit euch über Nichtigkeiten zu diskutieren. Wir sehen uns dann in zwei Wochen."

Zu meiner Erleichterung neigt Erko daraufhin stumm den Kopf, erhebt sich und stapft ohne ein weiteres Wort zur Tür hinaus. Tresk muss ihm notgedrungen folgen, sieht aber aus als fiele es ihm äußerst schwer dies ohne weiteres zu tun. Der Blick, den er mir zuwirft, ist geradezu mörderisch. Er hilft mir das Pochen in meiner Wange ohne weiteres zu verdrängen.

„Ich hoffe das war es wert", bemerkt Lenwe nachdem die beiden endgültig weg sind. Ich zucke leicht mit den Schultern und lasse endlich das Grinsen, das schon seit einer Weile hinaus will, über meine Lippen kriechen. Einen Moment sieht es beinahe aus als würde er meine Gefühle teilen, aber dann wird er plötzlich wieder ernst.

„Tresk ist leider unsere kleinste Sorge im Moment", sagt er. „Absichtlich oder nicht, du hast mich in eine sehr schwierige Situation gebracht Evoe."

„Wäret ihr lieber tot?" will ich wissen, denn das wäre wohl die einzige Alternative zu dieser Situation gewesen. Entweder ich hätte ihn wirklich getötet oder er hätte mich getötet und sich dann im Nachhinein vor Akhreal verantworten müssen. Damit wäre auch nur eine andere Variation der jetzigen Lage eingetreten. Meine Ehrlichkeit bringt mir einen ungnädigen Blick aus den unbestimmbaren, grünlichen Augen ein.

„Er wird sich nicht mit sechs Monaten zufrieden geben", grollt Lenwe und bestätigt damit meinen Verdacht. Die kurzlebige Freude über Tresks Wut verfliegt spurlos, als ich die ersten Spuren von echter Angst und Hilflosigkeit in seinem Gesicht wahrnehme. Der große Elf springt auf und beginnt ruhelos auf und ab zu laufen. Die neutrale Gelassenheit, die er während der Verhandlung gezeigt hat, ist verschwunden. Habe ich den Söldnerführer falsch eingeschätzt und er ist noch viel gefährlicher als ich angenommen hatte?

„Was ich dir bisher angetan habe ist nichts im Vergleich zu den Dingen die Akhreal regelmäßig aus purer Langeweile tut. Und wenn er erst einmal etwas in seinen gierigen Fingern hat, wird er es nicht freiwillig wieder loslassen."

Das überrascht mich nicht einmal.

„Ihr kennt ihn besser als ich. Sagt mir was wir tun sollen", versuche ich einen etwas konstruktiveren Ansatz zu finden. Ich will schließlich auch nicht mehr Zeit als nötig in diesem Heer verbringen. Aber Lenwe ist gerade nicht zugänglich für logisches Vorgehen.

„Wenn ich nur mehr wüsste!" murmelt er vor sich hin und ballt die Fäuste als hätte er mich gar nicht gehört. Langsam habe ich genug. Dieses nervöse, fast schon kopflose Verhalten ist so ungewöhnlich für ihn, dass ich mir mittlerweile selbst immer mehr Sorgen mache. Was natürlich nur heißt, dass wir es uns nur umso weniger leisten können jetzt in Furcht zu versinken und Fehler zu machen. Sieht nicht so aus als wäre Lenwe gerade sehr gelassen und in einer ordentlichen Verfassung zum Nachdenken. Ich erhebe mich entschlossen aus meiner knienden Stellung und stelle mich ihm in den Weg.

„Reißt euch zusammen. Solange ihr am Leben seid gibt es auch Möglichkeiten die Situation zu euren Gunsten zu wenden", zische ich böse und bringe ihn damit tatsächlich dazu innezuhalten.

„Ist es das womit du dir im Schuppen die Zeit vertrieben hast, sinnlose Plattitüden erfinden?" fragt er nicht minder bösartig, scheint aber endlich etwas ruhiger zu werden. Die Erwähnung der Zeit im Schuppen lässt mich unfreiwillig schaudern, aber davon lasse ich mich jetzt nicht ablenken.

„Lasst mich eine angemessene Ausrüstung zusammenstellen und gebt mir ein gewisses Maß an Handlungsfreiheit. Wir arbeiten zusammen und ich verspreche, ich werde mein Möglichstes tun um weitere Verpflichtungen gegenüber diesem Heer und Akhreal zu vermeiden."

Allein die Tatsache, dass Lenwe bei diesem Vorschlag nicht gleich in abfälliges Gelächter ausbricht zeigt mir, wie verzweifelt er sein muss. Natürlich heißt eine Zusammenarbeit nicht, dass ich mich nicht bemühen werde einen Weg aus seiner Kontrolle zu finden. Für den Rest meiner Tage in Sklaverei zu leben ist nicht gerade ein Wunschtraum von mir.

„Ich werde ohnehin von euch abhängig sein", erinnere ich ihn leise, als er zweifelnd den Mund verzieht und lehne mich einladend etwas näher an ihn.

Statt einer Antwort lässt er daraufhin zögerlich lange Finger durch meine Haare gleiten. Das ist ein wenig schwierig, so verfilzt wie sie inzwischen sind, aber es hält ihn nicht auf. Mich auch nicht. Ich bin entschlossen diese Chance zu ergreifen.

„Ich habe immerhin über fünfzig Jahre mit einem Drow überlebt", murmle ich und lasse meine Hände verführerisch über seinen breiten Rücken streichen. „Jemand der euch aus eigenem Antrieb den Rücken freihält wäre für euch nur von Vorteil. Ich will auch nicht wirklich auf ewig in einem Söldnerheer festsitzen und den Rücken vor selbsterklärten Lords beugen."

Jetzt lacht Lenwe wirklich leise auf, aber er stößt mich auch nicht von sich.

„Und damit, dass du lediglich einen Weg suchst mich zu beschäftigen und deine Freiheit zurück zu erlangen während du mir am liebsten das nächstbeste Messer ins Herz stoßen würdest, hat diese plötzliche Bereitschaft zur Kooperation gar nichts zu tun, nicht wahr?"

„Es sind nur sechs Monate. Sehr viel kann ich da bestimmt nicht ausrichten. Ihr könntet danach zuschauen während ich den Nekromanten an Ter-Soth verfüttere", locke ich weiter, ernte jedoch einen scharfen Blick.

„Ein Balor?" will Lenwe skeptisch wissen und unterbricht für einen Moment die Bewegung seiner Hände. „Darüber solltest du keine Witze machen."

„Das war kein Witz", gebe ich todernst zurück und meine es auch so.

Lenwe scheint einen Moment lang beunruhigt, bevor er sich nachdenklich ein wenig zurücklehnt.

„Du würdest tatsächlich einen Balor beschwören", wiederholt er. „Ich nehme an du bist ziemlich sicher dabei keinen Fehler zu machen der dich das Leben kosten würde."

Ich nicke. Das Vorhaben ist zwar nicht ungefährlich, aber ich weiß durchaus wie man die Risiken minimieren kann.

„Sehr sicher."

„Hm", macht Lenwe mit unbestimmbarem Tonfall und lässt mich dann erschauern indem er federleicht mit seinen Fingerspitzen an meinem Ohr hinabstreicht. Entschlossen unterdrücke ich meinen Widerwillen gegen diese Berührung und zwinge ein einladendes Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Ich glaube meine Chancen haben sich gerade um einiges verbessert. Mit diesen Aussichten kann ich auch Lenwes Nähe ertragen.

„Vielleicht ist die Lage ja doch nicht so hoffnungslos wie ich dachte", gibt er zu. Ich lächle nur weiter mit halb geschlossenen Augen und schmiege mich aufreizend an ihn, sehr zufrieden mit dieser Entwicklung.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Etwas kurz, aber das hier war eigentlich das Weihnachtsextra

* * *

***ELARN***

Nachdem ein halber Tag vergangen ist, bleibt mir nichts anderes mehr zu tun, als ruhelos um die Kapelle herum zu streichen. Hier findet mich dann auch meine Tochter.

„Vater!"

Oho, so besorgt wie sie schaut weiß sie bereits was geschehen ist. Eigentlich sollte sie doch mit ihrer Gruppe noch irgendwo draußen im Wald unterwegs sein um den hier recht spärlich gesäten Monstern nachzujagen. Tatsächlich trägt sie auch immer noch schmutzige Reisekleidung.

„Tashja", antworte ich vorsichtig. Ich kann mir schon denken was sie jetzt will. Eigentlich habe ich in den letzten Monaten trotz allem eine gewisse Sympathie für sie entwickelt, aber ihre Tendenz sich in meine Angelegenheiten einzumischen missfällt mir doch stark. Und Valaira ermutigt sie auch noch darin. Dabei habe ich wirklich genug davon Frauen mein Leben bestimmen zu lassen. Immerhin ist sie intelligent, hübsch und hat zum Glück nichts von dem jähzornigen Charakter ihrer Mutter geerbt. Ich sollte mich wahrscheinlich glücklich schätzen, dass ihr aus unerfindlichen Gründen tatsächlich an meinem Wohlergehen gelegen ist.

„Ich bin gerade erst zurückgekommen", eröffnet sie mir überflüssigerweise und ich ziehe nur belustigt eine Augenbraue hoch, was sie aber nicht im Mindesten aus dem Takt bringt. In dieser Hinsicht ist sie mir leider sehr ähnlich.

„Ist das Evoe in der Kapelle?" fragt sie besorgt und mustert mich, als erwarte sie jeden Moment einen Nervenzusammenbruch.

„Nein", erwidere ich kurz und ärgere mich darüber, dass Valaira ihr offensichtlich so viel erzählt hat. „Du hast ihn doch schon gesehen und müsstest daher wissen dass er nicht blond ist", fahre ich schnippisch fort. „Oder reicht dein Gedächtnis nicht so weit zurück?"

„Ich habe ihn gesehen?" fragt sie verblüfft zurück. Nun gut. Vielleicht war Valaira doch nicht so geschwätzig wie ich dachte. Wahrscheinlich hofft sie, dass wir selbst darüber reden. Auf ihre Einmischungen kann ich wirklich verzichten. Aber jetzt wo mir schon so viel herausgerutscht ist, kann ich es wohl nicht mehr vermeiden auch mit dem Rest herauszurücken. Ich füge mich also in mein Schicksal und erzähle weiter.

„Wenn man es genau nimmt hast du ihn sogar gesehen noch kurz bevor wir beide uns zum ersten Mal trafen."

Interessiert betrachte ich wie sich langsam die Erkenntnis einstellt und Tashja offenbar erfolglos versucht sich den verängstigten Sklaven, den sie damals in meinen Räumen angetroffen hatte als meinen Liebhaber vorzustellen. Unser erstes Zusammentreffen ist nicht gerade herzlich verlaufen.

„Das war Evoe?!" will sie entsetzt wissen und bringt mich nun doch zum Grinsen. Ihr durch und durch verständnisloser Blick ist sogar noch besser als ich gehofft hatte.

„Ja, das war er", erwidere ich heiter. Ich sollte sie öfter so schockieren.

„Er sah aber nicht so aus als wäre er freiwillig bei dir", sagt meine Tochter stirnrunzelnd. Damit hat sie auch völlig Recht.

„Damals nicht", gebe ich mit einem gleichmütigen Schulterzucken zu. „Heute hätte ich allerdings einige Schwierigkeiten ihn zum bleiben zu zwingen wenn er nicht wollte. Als Magier ist er auf dem besten Wege mir ebenbürtig zu werden."

„Und er ist nicht mehr dein Sklave?" fragt sie mit einem halb angstvollen halb hoffnungsvollen Unterton in der Stimme. Meiner Antwort ist sie sich wohl auch jetzt noch nicht ganz sicher. Und das ist auch gut so, denn sonst würde ich ernsthaft an ihrer Intelligenz zweifeln.

„Nein ist er nicht", brumme ich, auf einmal wieder mürrisch. Wenn er das wäre, dann stünde ich wahrscheinlich jetzt nicht hier und würde so ungeduldig auf Ethins Wiederauferstehung warten. Es hat alles damit begonnen, dass ich Evoe möglichst fest an mich binden wollte, obwohl ich ihm verhältnismäßig viel Freiheit versprochen hatte. Eine Versicherung sozusagen, damit meine Arbeit, die ich in seine Ausbildung steckte, mir auch tatsächlich etwas einbringen würde. Was wäre in diesem Fall besser als ihn dazu zu bringen mich zu lieben? Loyalität die auf Zuneigung beruht erschien mir besser und verlässlicher als solche, die einem reinem Pflichtgefühl entspringt. Den Grundstein hatte ich ohnehin schon lange gelegt, so dass es nicht allzu schwer war auf diese Gefühle aufzubauen. Irgendwie hat sich diese Beziehung mit den Jahren allerdings langsam und beinahe unmerklich gewandelt. Und jetzt? Jetzt bin ich wohl in meine eigene Falle getappt. Und zu meinem Leidwesen kann ich nun nicht mehr einschätzen wie Evoes Gefühle wirklich liegen. Denn er ist schon lange zu schlau geworden, als dass er mir so tiefe Einblicke gewähren würde wie er das früher getan hat.

„Es liegt dir inzwischen sehr viel mehr an ihm."

Es ist eine unangenehm korrekte Feststellung die Tashja da gerade gemacht hat. Manchmal bedaure ich ihre Intelligenz auch. Wenigstens hat sie noch nicht angefangen über Liebe zu reden. Ich glaube, das könnte ich jetzt gerade wirklich nicht ertragen.

„Wie auch immer", gebe ich unwillig zurück und wende mich mit einem Schulterzucken ab, um meine unruhigen Runden um die Kapelle wieder aufzunehmen. Verleugnen kann ich es ja kaum, nachdem ich schon seinetwegen Versprechungen gemacht habe und gerade im Begriff bin mich aufzumachen, um ihn aus den Problemen zu holen in die er sich wahrscheinlich selbst gebracht hat. Objektiv betrachtet wäre es einfacher und vor allem ungefährlicher für mich gar nichts zu tun. Aber dieses Thema will ich nicht weiter diskutieren. Es reicht völlig wenn ich mich selbst damit befassen muss.

Entgegen meiner ohnehin nur schwachen Hoffnung folgt Tashja mir. Muss das sein?

„Du weißt, dass das nichts ist weshalb man sich schämen sollte", legt sie mir hilfreich nahe.

„Du hast keine Ahnung wovon du redest", antworte ich ungnädig und beschleunige meine Schritte. Und das stimmt. Im Gegensatz zu mir und sogar Valaira, von der ich weiß, dass sie auch einmal zu Lolths Kader gehört hat, selbst wenn sie das gerne vergessen will, ist Tashja geradezu beschämend naiv wenn es um solche Dinge geht. Sie hat nie die lauernden Blicke von Kollegen ertragen müssen, die nur darauf warten, dass man einen winzigen Fehltritt macht, um sich dann erbarmungslos auf einen zu stürzen. Sie hat nie erfahren müssen wie es ist wenn man nicht einmal über den eigenen Körper bestimmen kann.

„Dann sag du mir doch worum es geht!" fordert sie störrisch, was natürlich völlig ausgeschlossen ist. Valaira wird mich umbringen wenn ich die liebevoll gehegte Unschuld ihrer Ziehtochter auch nur im Entferntesten antaste.

„Hast du nichts Wichtigeres zu tun als mir auf die Nerven zu gehen?" frage ich sie böse.

„Nein, offenbar nicht", erwidert Tashja nur renitent und hält auch weiterhin mit mir schritt.

Glaubst du er wird mich abweisen wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe? Die Frage liegt mir auf der Zunge, sie beschäftigt mich fast ständig seitdem ich beschlossen habe tatsächlich zurück zu gehen, aber ich würde eher sterben, ehe ich sie jemandem wie Tashja stelle, die auf solche Fragen sowieso nur eine einzige Antwort zu kennen scheint. Mürrisch setze ich zur nächsten Runde um die Kapelle an.

Und wenn er mich wirklich abweist? Was werde ich dann bloß tun? Unfreiwillig muss ich schlucken, bei dem Gefühl der Verlorenheit, das mit dieser Vorstellung in mir aufsteigt. Gleichzeitig fühle ich mich schuldig, weil ich derjenige war, der zuerst so feige geflohen ist. Eine sehr ungewohnte Emotion für mich und eine auf die ich nur allzu gerne verzichten würde. Wieso habe ich es nur so weit kommen lassen? Hätte ich ihn damals nicht wieder zu mir geholt, hätte ich zumindest besser aufgepasst, dann würde ich heute nicht in dieser Lage sein.

Aber ich hätte damit auch vieles aufgegeben. So vieles, das ich als selbstverständlich hinnahm, bis ich es hinter mir lies um dann erst zu merken, wie viel es mir tatsächlich bedeutet hatte. Ich erinnere mich an Evoe, wie er mit konzentrierter Miene über einen Text gebeugt sitzt und sich ab und zu abwesend die langen, schwarzen Haare aus dem Blickfeld streicht. Manchmal konnte ich es mir dann einfach nicht verkneifen ihn etwas abzulenken, meine Hände in genau diesen Haaren zu vergraben und sie durch meine Finger gleiten zu lassen, bis er es schließlich aufgab weiter zu arbeiten, um sich mit einem dieser kleinen ergebenen Seufzer zurück zu lehnen und den Kopf gegen meine Brust fallen zu lassen. Und dann…

„Es ist so weit!" bricht plötzlich eine raue Stimme in meine Tagträume ein und ich verkneife mir hastig das kleine, nostalgische Lächeln, das gerade auf dem Weg zu meinen Lippen war. Die Stimme gehört zu einer der Priesterschülerinnen. Eine kurzhaarige, gertenschlanke Gestalt deren Namen ich schon lange vergessen habe. Sie haben alle das gleiche idealistische Leuchten in den Augen, das mich jedes Mal schaudern lässt wenn ich es sehe.

„Kommt schnell herein, gleich muss es vollbracht sein."

Dann ist sie mit ein paar schnellen, hüpfenden Schritten auch schon wieder verschwunden um auch ja nichts von diesem spannenden Ereignis zu verpassen. Ich folge ihr auf dem Fuße und drängle mich schließlich hastig zwischen die versammelten Frauen.

* * *

***EVOE/LENWE***

Am nächsten Morgen öffne ich meine Augen endlich einmal nicht zum Anblick der Küche. An dem darf sich heute Wern erfreuen, der mir dafür einen absolut tödlichen Blick zugeworfen hat. Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich nicht die Pfannen und Teller Lenwe vorziehe, der gerade nur von einem dünnen Laken bedeckt neben mir liegt. Wachsam wie immer ist der blonde Elf bereits ebenfalls wach und betrachtet mich nachdenklich.

„Wie es aussieht bist du tatsächlich ziemlich gut mit der richtigen Motivation", bemerkt er faul und streckt sich ausgiebig

„Natürlich bin ich gut", antworte ich mit kalkulierter Arroganz. Schließlich habe ich gestern hart gearbeitet um ihn davon zu überzeugen. Lenwe grinst nur und rollt sich über mich. Schlanke Finger gleiten meinen Nacken hinauf zu meinem Ohr, während seine Lippen über meine Wange streifen und ein langes Bein sich zwischen meine drängt.

„Dann sorg dafür, dass das auch so bleibt", schnurrt er mir samtweich zu. Ich unterdrücke den starken Wunsch nach ihm zu schlagen, lehne mich stattdessen in seine Berührung hinein und murmle nur sanft lächelnd: „Sicher Herr."

Die Gelegenheit zur Rache wird kommen. Irgendwann. Bis dahin begrabe ich meinen Hass unter einladendem Lächeln und bereitwilligen Seufzern. Soll Lenwe doch denken er hätte mich gezähmt.

Wenn Wern etwas besser kann als ich, dann ist es Kochen. Seine kulinarischen Bemühungen übertreffen die meinen bei weitem, wie ich wenig später feststelle. Ausnahmsweise bekomme ich auch einmal meinen eigenen Teller ausgehändigt, was meine Laune beträchtlich hebt. Es gibt frisches, duftendes Brot das sich angenehm warm in meine Hand schmiegt, Früchte und einen weichen, weißen Käse von dem ich gar nicht wusste, dass er sich überhaupt im Haus befindet. Die bösen Blicke, die Wern mir immer noch fortwährend zuwirft, ignoriere ich gekonnt. Ginge es nach mir, dann könnte er gerne jede Nacht in Lenwes Bett verbringen wenn er so erpicht darauf ist. Ob ich das irgendwie in die Wege leiten könnte? Es wird leicht genug sein Wern in die Defensive zu drängen solange er weiterhin Angst vor mir hat. Das letzte Mal hat Lenwe sich auch erstaunlich fürsorglich um ihn gekümmert. Ich frage mich wie weit Lenwes neugefundene Nachsicht mir gegenüber reichen mag, entscheide aber dies erst zu testen wenn ich auch tatsächlich aufgegessen habe. Von dem ständigen Hunger der letzten Wochen habe ich wahrhaftig genug!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ohje da habe ich tatsächlich vergessen mich um das Update zu kümmern. Bin gerade total eingespannt, mit Fortbildung und Arbeit komme ich im Moment zu nichts. Aber die Fortbildung ist morgen vorbei. Dann kann ich wieder zu zivilisierten Zeiten ins Büro :)

* * *

*****ELARN/ETHIN*****

Für jemanden der mindestens schon eine Woche lang tot war, sieht Ethin inzwischen wieder äußerst vital aus. Gepriesen sei Elistraee, denke ich sardonisch und schaue zu wie die tanzenden Priesterinnen langsam den Höhepunkt ihrer Darbietung erreichen, bevor die unbekleideten, dunkelhäutigen Frauen atemlos in einem perfekten Kreis um Ethins Körper zu Boden sinken. Gleichzeitig verstummt auch der Chor, der ihre Bemühungen bis hier hin akustisch unterstützt hatte. Nach dem stundenlangen, anhaltenden Gesang ist der folgende Augenblick verstörend still. Alle warten mit angehaltenem Atem auf das Ergebnis dieses Rituals.

Erst einmal scheint gar nichts zu geschehen und ich kann spüren wie sich langsam die Unruhe in der Gruppe ausbreitet. Alle schauen sich mit wachsender Unsicherheit an, nur um sofort wieder auf den Körper zu starren, der zwar inzwischen flach zu atmen scheint und auch sonst wieder einigermaßen lebendig wirkt, aber dennoch in hartnäckiger Bewegungslosigkeit verharrt. Als er sich nach einigen unerträglichen Minuten noch immer nicht regt, beugt sich schließlich eine der Priesterinnen vorsichtig über Ethin und legt zögerlich einen einzelnen Finger an den schlanken Hals, wie um nach einem Puls zu fühlen.

Im Nachhinein erstaunt es mich gar nicht, aber als Ethin auf diese Berührung hin explosionsartig in Bewegung verfällt und der unglückseligen Frau heftig seinen Handballen ins Gesicht rammt, zucke ich im ersten Augenblick genau wie alle anderen zusammen. Das Geräusch ihres brechenden Nasenbeins wirkt unnatürlich laut angesichts der anhaltenden Stille. Da ich Ethin besser kenne als mir lieb ist, weiß ich genau, dass das nicht alles war und bin nur verhalten überrascht, als er sich gleich danach mit einem gutturalen Brüllen auf die nächste Person stürzt, um sie mit allem zu attackieren was ihm gerade zur Verfügung steht. Glücklicherweise sind das lediglich seine eigenen Hände und Füße. Ich schätze sonst hätte es, selbst in dieser kampferprobten Truppe, wohl einige Tote gegeben. Auch so schafft Ethin es eine ansehnliche Spur von blutenden Nasen, gebrochenen Knochen und tiefen Kratzern zu hinterlassen.

Es dauert eine ganze Weile bis die Gruppe es geschafft hat den rasenden Elfen mit vereinten Kräften zu Boden zu pressen. Valaira gibt einen sehr unterhaltsamen Anblick ab, wie sie, nackt und keuchend, mit blutender Nase auf der Brust des ebenfalls nackten Ethin hockt und ihn mit wütenden Blicken fixiert, während weitere Mitglieder ihrer kleinen Gemeinschaft sich verbissen an seinen Armen und Beinen festklammern. So unterhaltsam ist diese kleine Szene, dass mir tatsächlich ein leises Lachen entschlüpft.

Trotz seines anhaltenden Widerstandes muss er mich gehört haben, denn augenblicklich reißt Ethin den Kopf herum und fixiert mich nun seinerseits, plötzlich regt er keinen Muskel mehr.

„Du!" grollt er voller Hass. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Das erste Mal in meinem Leben habe ich endlich so etwas wie Frieden gefunden und du musst alles zerstören!"

Ein wenig überrascht angesichts der ungewohnt persönlichen Anrede, zucke ich dennoch gelassen mit den Schultern.

„Sag mir wo Evoe ist und ich kann dich gerne sofort wieder dahin zurückbefördern wo du gerade hergekommen bist", biete ich ihm kühl an.

„Wie bitte?" schaltet Valaira sich sofort entrüstet ein. „Du wirst nichts dergleichen tun!"

Ich ignoriere sie und starre stattdessen in die beunruhigend klaren, grünen Augen Ethins. Der übliche, dunkle, latente Wahnsinn, den ich dort zu sehen erwartet hatte, fehlt völlig. An seiner Stelle stehen verständlicherweise Wut und eine gute Portion Hass, aber auch ein Selbstbewusstsein und eine innere Ruhe, die ich früher noch nie bei dem blonden Elfen gesehen habe. Oder vielleicht doch. Es erinnert mich dunkel an die ersten Monate, die er bei seinem alten Herren verbracht hat, bevor er schließlich irgendwann völlig verbogen und halb wahnsinnig war. Allerdings habe ich ihn zu jener Zeit nicht sehr häufig zu Gesicht bekommen. Sein Tod scheint Ethin tatsächlich gut bekommen zu sein, so merkwürdig das auch klingt. Natürlich bringt diese Entwicklung für mich auch einige Schwierigkeiten mit sich, da ich nun kaum noch verlässlich vorhersagen kann wie er auf meine Befragung reagieren wird.

„Also, wo ist er?" frage ich trotzdem kühl und schaue beunruhigt zu, wie Ethin plötzlich einen sehr kalkulierenden Ausdruck im Gesicht bekommt.

„Wieso willst du das wissen?" antwortet er prompt mit einer Gegenfrage. Valaira, die immer noch auf seinem Brustkorb hockt, ignoriert er dabei ebenso wie ich. Seine respektlose Anrede irritiert mich mehr als ich erwartet hätte. An seinem lauernden Blick kann ich sehen, dass dies durchaus beabsichtigt war. Ist er auf einmal zu einem ernsthaften Gegner geworden? Woher nimmt er diese plötzliche Dreistigkeit? Früher hätte er sowas niemals gewagt. Aber früher ist nun offenbar vorbei. Ich schlucke meine Irritation hinunter und antworte spöttisch: „Was glaubst du denn? Ich suche ihn."

„Oh tatsächlich?" gibt Ethin im gleichen Tonfall, nicht im Mindesten angekratzt, zurück. „Na dann viel Glück", wünscht er mir scheinbar desinteressiert.

Jetzt wo er augenscheinlich wieder ruhiger ist, ziehen sich die Priesterinnen vorsichtig ein wenig zurück. Zumindest so weit, dass er sich langsam aufsetzen kann. Trotzdem beobachten sie Ethin auch weiterhin mit einer gesunden Portion Misstrauen. Täte ich an ihrer Stelle auch. Dafür, dass er völlig unbewaffnet war und gegen eine ziemliche Übermacht angetreten ist, hat Ethin eine sehr beeindruckende Leistung gezeigt.

„Bitte entschuldigt meinen Ausbruch von vorhin", wendet der blonde Elf sich sofort mit einer vollendeten Darbietung von betretener Zerknirschtheit an Valaira. „Ich hatte in meinem Leben nicht die besten Erfahrungen mit Drow. Es tut mir sehr leid."

Ich wusste schon immer dass Ethin ein guter Schauspieler ist, wenn er wirklich will, aber Valaira kennt ihn nicht und ist deshalb um einiges mehr beeindruckt von seiner kleinen Darbietung als ich. Inzwischen hatte er genug Zeit um zu erkennen wo er sich gerade befindet. Ethin muss wissen, dass er von Priesterinnen der Eilistraee nichts zu befürchten hat. Ihre Glaubensgrundsätze sind ihm schließlich bekannt, nachdem ich mich oft genug darüber lustig gemacht habe. Ich denke kaum, dass ihm sein kleiner Tobsuchtanfall wirklich leid tut, aber ich werde mich hüten dies jetzt zur Sprache zu bringen und meine Position zu verschlechtern, indem ich eine von Mitleid erfüllte Valaira mit meinen Anschuldigungen verärgere. Ihre Miene verdunkelt sich ohnehin gerade.

„Für jemanden der angeblich freiwillig ein Sklave war, hat er erstaunlich wenig Interesse an dem Schicksal seines früheren Herren", bemerkt Valaira spitz in meine Richtung.

Ich bin mir trotz der jüngsten Veränderungen ziemlich sicher, dass Ethin immer noch ein großes Interesse an Evoes Wohlergehen hat. Bisher war er mit bewundernswerter, psychopathischer Sturheit geradezu fanatisch auf ihn fixiert und ich denke nicht, dass man soetwas einfach abschüttelt. Auch nicht im Tod. Allerdings hat Ethin in der Zwischenzeit offenbar auch eine eigene Agenda entwickelt. Ich frage mich unbehaglich was er wohl will und wie viel es mich kosten wird.

„Er mag mich nicht besonders", versuche ich die unausgesprochene Anschuldigung leichthin abzutun.

„Du bist frei zu tun was immer du willst", versichert Valaira dem blonden Elfen fürsorglich. Ich unterdrücke ein Zähneknirschen. „Niemand wird dich hier zu etwas zwingen. Auch Elarn nicht."

Irre ich mich, oder war das Triumph der gerade durch Ethins grüne Augen gezuckt ist? Auf seine nächsten Worte bin ich trotzdem nicht im Geringsten vorbereitet.

„Du hast ihn ohne jegliche Vorwarnung verlassen", beschuldigt mich der sonst immer so unterwürfige Sklave eisig und mit einem fast schon mörderischen Blick. Einen Moment bin ich tatsächlich sprachlos. „Weißt du überhaupt was du ihm damit angetan hast?" faucht Ethin auch gleich böse weiter. „Wieso sollte ich es dir so einfach machen ihn wieder zu finden? Sobald er über dich hinweg ist, wird es ihm besser gehen."

„Und ich schätze du wirst ihm über den Verlust hinweg helfen?" zische ich giftig und überrasche mich selbst mit diesem spontanen Ausbruch. So viel wollte ich eigentlich nicht preisgeben. Meine eigenen Fehler so öffentlich vorgehalten zu bekommen ist reichlich frustrierend.

„Natürlich!" zischt Ethin nicht minder bösartig zurück. Das heißt wohl, dass er sehr genau weiß wo er Evoe zu suchen hat. Am liebsten würde ich dieses Wissen auf der Stelle aus ihm heraus prügeln. Meine Knöchel knacken als ich meine Hände nur halb bewusst zur Faust balle.

„Sag mir wo er ist!" verlange ich lauter als nötig. Diese neue, respektlose Version von Ethin bringt mich viel zu sehr aus dem Gleichgewicht, aber das scheint mir nebensächlich, angesichts des Dranges endlich etwas über Evoes Verbleib zu erfahren. Ich weiß, das Gefühl macht mich unvorsichtig, aber ich kann mich auch nicht wirklich dagegen verschließen. Unser Publikum schaut gebannt der Vorstellung zu die wir ihnen gerade bieten. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie eine etwas herzlichere Wiedervereinigung erwartet.

„Sag mir wo er ist", äfft Ethin mich spöttisch nach und richtet sich dabei vollends auf, bis er auf mich herab blicken kann. Bisher ist mir kaum aufgefallen wie viel größer als ich er tatsächlich ist.

„Mehr hast du nicht zu bieten?" fragt er mit beißendem Spott. Er hat längst begriffen, dass mir hier und jetzt die Hände gebunden sind. Im Moment hat er noch die Sympathien aller Priesterinnen auf seiner Seite und ich bin buchstäblich machtlos.

„Was ist aus: Antworte mir Sklave, bevor ich dir die Haut vom Rücken peitsche! geworden?" will Ethin immer noch spöttisch wissen.

Ich ernte dunkle Blicke nach dieser Frage und muss hart daran arbeiten ein abfälliges Schnauben zu unterdrücken. Ethin hat nie den Eindruck gemacht als würde er sich allzu sehr darum scheren was aus seinem Rücken wird. Im Gegenteil, meist schien er es geradezu darauf anzulegen eine Strafe zu kassieren. Im Moment wäre mir nichts lieber als ihn bluten zu sehen. Ich schätze das sieht man mir auch viel zu deutlich an, denn Valairas Miene wird gerade noch eine Nuance schwärzer. So langsam gelange ich an das Limit ihrer Geduld und Toleranz. Sie weiß zwar, dass ich nicht unbedingt ihre Einstellungen teile, aber bisher habe ich es immer vermieden in ihrer Gegenwart allzu drastisch vorzugehen. Eine vorsichtig aufrecht erhaltene Halb-Ignoranz, mit der wir beide bisher recht gut zurecht gekommen sind.

Einen Augenblick lang überlege ich, ob ich Ethin zunächst zum Schein einfach ziehen lassen soll, um ihn dann später aufzuspüren und herauszufinden was er weiß. Dieser Plan hat allerdings einen großen Haken. Valaira kennt mich zu gut um meine Absichten nicht zu durchschauen wenn ich jetzt nicht genügend Widerstand leiste oder wenigstens versuche ein bisschen auf ihn einzugehen. Ich schätze Letzteres ist einfacher.

„Also gut", knirsche ich. „Was willst du?"

Die grünen Augen weiten sich überrascht, als ich so ungewöhnlich schnell nachzugeben scheine, aber Ethin fängt sich schnell wieder. Nur jemand der ihn gut kennt würde das schwache Glimmen der Zufriedenheit in seinem Blick erkennen. Ich kenne ihn, wie gesagt, besser als mir lieb ist.

„Von dir?" fragt er mit abfällig gekräuselten Lippen und verschränkt abwehrend die Arme vor der nackten Brust. „Nichts."

Das glaube ich ihm nicht. Wenn er nicht wenigstens irgendeine Art von Rache will, dann ist er inzwischen doch noch wahnsinniger als ich zuerst dachte. Ich weiß genau, dass ich ihm über die Jahre mehr als genug Gründe gegeben habe mich zu hassen. Aber ich weiß auch, dass er Evoe mit einiger Wahrscheinlichkeit tatsächlich retten will und gegen jemanden der meinen ehemaligen Lehrling überwältigt hat, hätte Ethin alleine keine Chance. Im Moment besitzt er absolut nichts was ihm bei einem solchen Kampf von Nutzen sein könnte, er hat ja nicht einmal Kleider. Er muss sich eigentlich mit mir zusammen tun, wenn er auch nur im Geringsten etwas erreichen will. Oder ist es ihm doch wichtiger seine eigenen Pläne zu verfolgen? Würde er so weit gehen Evoes Leben dafür aufs Spiel zu setzen? Ich kann mir nicht völlig sicher sein. Manchmal sind Ethins Ansichten etwas seltsam. Allerdings, fällt mir dann auf, würde er mit allzu drastischen Forderungen mir gegenüber auch die Unterstützung der gutgläubigen Priesterschaft riskieren, die quasi das einzige darstellt, was ihn gerade vor mir schützt…

Wie es scheint muss ich etwas privatere Umstände schaffen um seinen wirklichen Wünschen auf den Grund zu gehen. Ich hoffe nur seine scheinbare Ruhe ist berechtigt und Evoe hat diese zusätzliche Zeit tatsächlich übrig.

Während ich noch abwäge, habe ich bereits einen drohenden Schritt auf ihn zu gemacht. Schließlich muss ich zumindest den Anschein aufrechterhalten. Noch bevor ich mehr als einen Fuß weit an Ethin heran gekommen bin, steht mir auch schon eine stirnrunzelnde Valaira im Weg. Das sieht aus als hätte sie ihr Limit schneller erreicht als gedacht. Im Moment kann ich wohl nicht mehr von ihr erwarten.

„Ich denke es ist besser wenn du dich jetzt zurück ziehst Elarn", schlägt sie spröde vor. „Ich lasse dir bis morgen früh Zeit um deine Sachen zu packen. Falls es Neuigkeiten gibt, werde ich dich benachrichtigen."

Deutliche Worte. Und es ist sogar schlimmer als ich gedacht hatte. Da kann ich nichts mehr ausrichten. Also gut, wenn sie darauf besteht. Herrisches Frauenzimmer. Ich frage mich kurz wie lange es wohl dauern wird sich wieder mit ihr gut zu stellen, habe aber gerade Wichtigeres um das ich ich kümmern muss.

„Wie du wünschst", knirsche ich und muss nicht viel vorspielen, um mich, mit einem frustrierten Schnauben, ohne ein weiteres Wort durch die versammelten Frauen aus der Kapelle hinaus zu drängeln und mit finsterer Miene auf die kleine Hütte zu zustreben, in der ich dank Valairas Gastfreundschaft die letzten Monate verbracht habe. Der wenige Platz den diese bescheidene Behausung bietet, ist momentan von meinen überall verstreuten Habseligkeiten ausgefüllt. Die einzige Stelle an der nichts herumliegt ist das schmale Bett. Dort lasse ich mich nieder, nachdem die leichte Holztür laut hinter mir zu gekracht ist und gestatte mir einen kleinen Moment der Verzweiflung. Wie viel werde ich noch opfern um Evoe wieder zu bekommen? Wieso konnte Ethin nur in eine solche Position kommen? Ist ihm bewusst wie weit ich gehen würde um seinen Herrn zu retten? Wahrscheinlich. Ethin wird keinerlei Skrupel haben dieses Wissen auszunutzen. Das ist etwas völlig anderes als Valaira ein paar Versprechungen zu machen. Verdammt! Ich schaudere. Nachdem ich mich wieder zusammen gerissen und das Gesicht aus den Händen gehoben habe, beginne ich damit zu packen. Zumindest vorbereitet will ich sein.

Dann beginnt das Warten. Ich weiß, Ethin wird sich nicht gleich von seinen Wohltäterinnen fortstehlen können, aber trotzdem kommen mir die Stunden, die ich dort hocke, wie Tage vor. Irgendwann lege ich vorsorglich eine leichte Schallisolierung über die Hüttenwände. Schließlich muss ja nicht gleich jeder mithören können. Gegen allzu laute Geräusche kann diese Dämpfung allerdings nichts ausrichten. Mit einem wirkungsvolleren Zauber würde ich aber leider garantiert Valaira auf den Plan rufen. Sie hat mehr als einmal demonstriert, dass sie auf eine unheimliche Weise immer genau zu wissen scheint was in ihrer Siedlung so alles vorgeht.

Der Mond ist bereits aufgegangen als ich endlich ein leises Scharren aus Richtung Fenster vernehme.

Du wirst tun was immer nötig ist! Erinnere ich mich selbst und verharre still im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett. Ethins helles Haar schimmert leicht im Mondlicht, als er sich geschickt durch die schmale Öffnung des Fensters windet und in den Raum schlüpft. Weshalb er nicht einfach die Tür benutzt ist mir ein Rätsel. Es ist ja nicht so als hätte ich sie abgeschlossen. Offenbar haben ihn einige hilfsbereite Frauen in der Zwischenzeit mit einem recht eng sitzenden Hemd und einer kurzen, dunklen Hose versorgt die gerade einmal knapp über seine Knie reicht.

Einen Moment lang verharrt Ethin fast regungslos, als müsse er mich erst suchen, obwohl ich keine vier Schritt von ihm entfernt sitze. Das vorhandene Licht reicht völlig aus um unseren empfindlichen Augen jedes Detail zu enthüllen. Oder zögert er doch jetzt wo es ernst wird? Ein wenig beruhigt mich dieser Gedanke. Genug dass ich auch weiterhin bewegungslos an meinem Platz bleibe als Ethin sich schließlich doch nähert. Vielleicht steckt doch noch mehr von dem unterwürfigen Sklaven in ihm als ich dachte. Ich sage nichts. Wenn er die Kontrolle über dieses Gespräch will, dann muss er sie sich selbst nehmen.

Offenbar steht ihm der Sinn nicht nach Reden, stelle ich fest, als er kurzerhand an mich heran tritt und damit beginnt mein Hemd zu öffnen. Überrumpelt von diesem Vorgehen greife ich schnell nach seinem Handgelenk.

„Was wird das?" will ich scharf wissen. Insgeheim bin ich jedoch beinahe erleichtert. Mit Sex kann ich mich abfinden. Sex ist berechenbar. Es gibt Schlimmeres. Das ist ohnehin das was Ethin die meiste Zeit im Kopf hat.

„Was glaubst du?"

Ethins Stimme hat eine fast neckende Note. Er klingt belustigt. Eigentlich ist es überflüssig gewesen noch nachzufragen, aber ich wollte natürlich trotzdem sicher gehen.

„Du würdest noch sehr viel mehr zulassen um herauszufinden was ich weiß", sagt er selbstsicher und schüttelt meinen Griff ab.

„Und was macht dich da so sicher?" will ich wissen und versuche erfolglos die ersten Keime der Beunruhigung in meinem Bauch zu vertreiben. Weiß er tatsächlich so viel? War ich so leicht zu durchschauen? Das gefällt mich gar nicht.

„Willst du das wirklich hören? Immerhin scheint es dir ziemliche Angst gemacht zu haben. Und zwar so sehr, dass du am Ende einfach feige abgehauen bist", spottet Ethin bissig und fährt mit seiner Tätigkeit fort als hätte es nie eine Unterbrechung gegeben. Ich starre ihn böse an, tue aber zunächst auch nichts mehr um ihn aufzuhalten. Mit diesen zwei Sätzen hat er zielsicher meinen wunden Punkt getroffen. Ich hasse es dass meine Gefühle mich so verwundbar machen! Kühle Fingerspitzen gleiten neugierig über den entblößten Teil meiner Brust. Das erste Mal. Ich hatte in all den Jahren die er bei uns war, nie den Wunsch Ethin näher zu sein als nötig. Seine bösartige Ader konnte ich für mich nie recht mit seinem Sklavenstatus vereinbaren. Und warum mit ihm schlafen, wenn ich Evoe habe? ...hatte. Verdammt! Jedenfalls habe ich nie es eingesehen Ethin solche Macht über mich einzuräumen. Auch nicht wenn mir der Sinn danach stand doch einmal den unterlegenen Part einzunehmen.

Dafür weckt seine Berührung jetzt allerdings erstaunlich wenig Widerstreben in mir. Die Beunruhigung mischt sich mit den zarten Anfängen von Interesse. Ethin ist momentan gefährlich genug um dieses Zusammentreffen zumindest auf einer Ebene spannend zu machen.

„Was, keine schlagfertige Bemerkung?" fragt der blonde Elf, noch immer spöttisch nach und schaut interessiert auf. Das es mir die Sprache verschlägt kommt in der Tat selten vor. Er nutzt die Gelegenheit um schnell das Hemd von meinen Schultern zu streifen und mich mit sanfter Gewalt nach hinten zu drücken, bis ich auf dem Rücken liege. Jeder Widerspruch wird zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur noch lächerlich klingen, aber ich kann mich trotzdem nicht zurückhalten.

„Ich habe keine Angst!" behaupte ich ärgerlich, fange aber gleich darauf an leise zu zischen, weil Ethin mit spitzen Nägeln einmal hart über meine Brust gekratzt hat. Er lacht.

„Du kannst uns beiden gerne weiter etwas vorlügen", erklärt er dann unbeeindruckt. „aber ich weiß ganz genau wovor du dich so fürchtest."

„Ach?" frage ich eisig nach und hoffe inständig, dass er Unrecht hat.

„Ich weiß, dass du für ihn sterben würdest wenn es sein muss."

Laut ausgesprochen hört es sich noch sehr viel schlimmer an als in meinem Kopf. Noch während ich versuche meiner entsetzten Miene Herr zu werden, hat Ethin sich nah über mich gebeugt und flüstert in mein Ohr: „Genau wie ich."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So heute mal wieder ein pünktliches Update :) Wenn mein kleiner Inspirationsanfall anhält, dann gibt es evtl auch bald ein neues Kapitel für „Das Leben ist voller Überraschungen".

* * *

**  
**

*****ETHIN / ELARN*****

Jetzt erst, nach seiner letzten Äußerung, verstehe ich wirklich wie weitreichend Ethins Pläne tatsächlich sind. Er wird Evoe ebenso wenig aufgeben wie ich, hat offenbar nichts von seiner psychopathischen Fixiertheit verloren. Ich bin hin und her gerissen. Einerseits möchte ich vor Scham im Boden versinken, weil er mich so einfach durchschaut hat, andererseits möchte ich ihn auf der Stelle umbringen, weil er zu viel weiß. Vielleicht auch einfach aus purer Eifersucht. Ganz sicher bin ich mir da nicht. Da ich keins dieser Dinge gerade tun kann, muss ich mich wohl mit Ablenkung begnügen. Zumindest war das mein ursprünglicher, durchaus rationaler Gedanke. Bevor ich den allerdings zuende geführt habe klatscht bereits meine flache Hand heftig auf Ethins Wange.

Ein kurzer, ziemlich ungleicher Kampf folgt, an dessen Ende ich zwar vier breite Kratzer auf der linken Wange habe, aber dafür Ethin mit einem Zauberstab an der Kehle unter mir festnagle. Das dunkle Holz des Stabes gräbt sich tief in die weiche Haut seines Halses. Ich hoffe das tut möglichst weh. Am liebsten würde ich ihn gerade mit dem stumpfen Ende des Stabes aufspießen. Und zwar ganz langsam! Frustrierenderweise scheint er sich dennoch prächtig zu amüsieren und grinst mich frech an. Das unmissverständliche Anzeichen seiner Erregung drückt mir dabei an die Hüfte.

„Du wirst einfach lernen müssen auch mit Gleichberechtigten zu teilen", eröffnet der unmögliche Elf mir gelassen, auch wenn seine Stimme etwas gequetscht klingt wegen des Drucks den ich gerade auf seinen Hals ausübe. Ich möchte ihn auf der Stelle erwürgen. Gleichberechtigt! Von wegen! Das hätte er wohl gerne.

„Was bringt dich zu diesem Schluss?" will ich mit trockenem Mund wissen. Als Verneinung ist das erbärmlich, aber ich schätze an diesem Punkt sind wir ohnehin schon lange vorbei.

„Du brauchst mich", grinst Ethin weiter und hat sich dabei auch schon mit erstaunlicher Geschicklichkeit unter mir herausgewunden. Ich erhebe mich mit ihm, unwillig vom Boden aus zu ihm aufzuschauen.

„Jetzt", schränke ich kalt ein.

„Jetzt reicht mir völlig", teilt Ethin mir ungerührt mit und zupft schnell den Zauberstab aus meinen Fingern, bevor er mich rückwärts an die Wand drängt. Ich lasse ihn, denn leider hat er immer noch Recht. Ich brauche ihn und kann es mir gerade nicht wirklich leisten die Information einfach aus ihm herauszuzwingen. Nicht solange Valaira noch ihre schützende Hand über ihn hält. Hier inmitten der Siedlung genügt es wahrscheinlich wenn er einmal zu laut aufschreit um sofort die ganze großherzige Meute auf den Plan zu rufen und falls ich ihn entführe kann ich mir auch nicht sicher sein, dass Valaira uns nicht finden würde bevor ich habe was ich will. Ethin kann ziemlich widerspenstig sein, wenn er sich einmal dazu entschlossen hat.

„Aber du weißt wer ihn hat?" vergewissere ich mich sicherheitshalber, während geschäftige Hände sich bereits an meiner Hose zu schaffen machen. Was immer nötig ist, erinnere ich mich selbst und halte mühsam das zerstörerische Zucken meiner Finger im Zaum.

„Sicher", bestätigt Ethin abwesend, aber mit Überzeugung und schiebt den störenden Stoff ungeduldig mit einer Hand aus dem Weg, während er mit der anderen mein linkes Handgelenk packt.

„Und du wirst es mir sagen."

„Was glaubst du denn?", murmelt der blonde Elf abgelenkt und legt langsam und absichtsvoll mein Handgelenk an seine Lippen, bevor er genüsslich hart zubeißt und mich dabei gespannt beobachtet. Stechender Schmerz, gefolgt von einer weichen, warmen Zunge. Ich erschauere. Er weiß was er tut. Das muss ich zugeben, auch wenn ich mich normalerweise mit Händen und Füßen gegen diese Konstellation wehren würde. Selbst wenn Evoe darüber anders denkt, geht es gegen meine Prinzipien Ethin so nah an mich heran zu lassen. Dafür ist er mir zu unberechenbar. Andererseits ist es schon eine Weile her, dass ich in diesem Spiel den unterwürfigen Part gespielt habe. Was immer nötig ist, nicht wahr? Solange ich verdrängen kann zu wem der warme, harte Körper gehört dessen Gewicht gerade gar nicht sooo unangenehm an mir lehnt…

„Ich will Evoe auch wieder haben oder etwa nicht?" unterbricht Ethin meine halbherzigen Bemühungen mich mit dem Gedanken an ihn als dominanten Partner anzufreunden. Inzwischen hat er ebenfalls seine Kleider abgestreift. Ich beschließe spontan, dass es am besten wäre mir etwas mehr Mühe zu geben und die Vergangenheit Vergangenheit sein zu lassen. Wenn ich an Ethin nicht mehr als Sklaven denke, der eigentlich weit unter mir steht, habe ich auch keinen Grund mich darüber aufzuregen, dass er mich gerade unsanft herumgezerrt und auf das schmale Bett geschubst hat.

„Ist wohl so", keuche ich, etwas kurzatmig von seinem Gewicht, das jetzt schwer auf meinem Rücken lastet und rege mich trotzdem auf. Nun ja, wenigstens ist der Schein gewahrt. Oder auch nicht, denn als Ethin damit beginnt hingebungsvoll und ziemlich nachdrücklich an meinem Ohr zu knabbern und mich ein weiteres Mal einer dieser unwillkommenen Schauer durchfährt, zische ich ihn böse an.

„Hör gefälligst auf damit."

„Was", kommt sofort die belustigte Nachfrage. „Angst davor dass es dir gefallen könnte? Ich bin mir sicher du hast schon früher mit Leuten geschlafen die du nicht ausstehen konntest. An deiner Stelle würde ich das Beste daraus machen."

„Hör auf meine Zeit zu verschwenden und komm endlich zur Sache", knurre ich böse zurück. Götter ich bin froh wenn ich das hier endlich hinter mir habe. Gleich darauf bedaure ich meine Äußerung, denn Ethin bohrt plötzlich hart und rücksichtslos einen seiner Finger in mich, was mir einen überraschten und ziemlich schmerzlichen Ausruf entlockt.

„So besser?" erkundigt er sich dann scheinheilig. Ich atme einmal tief durch um meine Beherrschung wieder zu erlangen. Wenigstens hat gerade einer von uns Spaß.

„Wieso überhaupt Sex?" will ich von ihm wissen. Hauptsächlich um mich selbst etwas abzulenken. „Ist das alles was dir einfällt? Du könntest so viele andere Dinge von mir verlangen. Sex ist vergleichsweise unwichtig."

„Wieso?" wiederholt Ethin, zeitweise abgelenkt von seinem gegenwärtigen Projekt, das darin besteht kleine, gleichmäßige Bisse an meinen Schulterblättern zu verteilen. „Na weil ich es kann. Ich hatte dich jahrzehntelang vor der Nase ohne jemals eine Gelegenheit wie diese zu bekommen. Du hast nie das geringste Interesse an mir gezeigt und jetzt kann mir das zum ersten Mal völlig egal sein, weil ich trotzdem bekommen werde was ich will."

Er vergräbt genüsslich die Finger seiner freien Hand in meinen Haaren, nur um dann meinen Kopf unsanft herum zu zerren. Mir wird auf einmal klar, dass ich nie ganz gewürdigt habe, wie viel Kraft er tatsächlich hat.

„Ich wollte dich immer schon mal unter mir haben", raunt der blonde Elf zufrieden an meiner Wange entlang. „Wieso sollte ich da nicht die Chance nutzen wenn sie sich endlich bietet?"

Nun ja. Gegen diese Logik kann ich nichts sagen. So ein impulsives Handeln ist typisch für Ethin. Daran hat sich scheinbar nichts geändert.

„Ja, wieso nicht", grolle ich ärgerlich und muss gleich darauf scharf die Luft einziehen, als er diesmal seine spitzen Zähne in meiner weichen, empfindlichen Seite versenkt. „Und was hält mich davon ab dich zu töten sobald ich habe was ich will?" kann ich nicht widerstehen ihn etwas zu reizen, auch wenn meine Stimme zwischendurch kurz unstet wackelt, da er dem ersten noch einen weiteren Biss hinzufügt. Wenn es nur nicht Ethin wäre, der gerade auf meinem Rücken hockt, dann könnte ich dieser Situation sogar durchaus einen gewissen Reiz abgewinnen.

„Du hast aber noch nicht was du willst", kontert der blonde Elf simpel und bringt mich dazu nutzlos die Fäuste zu ballen.

„Früher oder später musst du mir sowieso sagen wo er ist."

Das scheint Ethin nicht im Mindesten zu stören.

„Werde ich auch", behauptet er leichthin.

„Und danach?"

„Wirst du mich auch brauchen."

Da muss er sich aber wirklich sehr sicher sein.

„Tatsächlich."

Ich bin noch nicht ganz überzeugt. Über die meisten unserer Feinde weiß ich ziemlich gut bescheid.

„Erst einmal habe ich mehr als genug Zeit gehabt unseren Widersacher zu analysieren. Evoe und ich haben viel über ihn herausgefunden in den letzten Monaten. Er ist gefährlich. Diesen Vorsprung würdest du niemals absichtlich vergeuden wollen."

„Und wer ist es?" will ich wissen.

„Sshhh, genug geredet", ermahnt Ethin mich daraufhin nur lachend und schiebt mir schnell zwei Finger in den Mund, was mich tatsächlich ziemlich effektiv zum Schweigen bringt. Das hätte er früher auch niemals gewagt.

„Und außerdem", setzt Ethin dann hinterhältig hinzu, während ich daran gehindert bin etwas zu erwidern. „Wirst du mich sowieso nicht anrühren, wenn dir tatsächlich etwas an Evoe liegt, denn das würde er dir kaum jemals verzeihen."

Einen Moment bin ich versucht einfach den Kopf zu schütteln. Aber es kann durchaus sein, dass er recht hat. Ich werde Ethin tatsächlich nicht töten können, bis ich es genau weiß. Nehmen wir an er hat recht, dann würde Evoe mir diese Tat wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht verzeihen und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher er würde es irgendwann herausfinden, selbst wenn ich versuche es zu verheimlichen. Vielleicht nicht sofort, aber irgendwann. Der Zeitpunkt würde kaum einen Unterschied machen. Er kennt mich nach all den Jahren des engen Zusammenlebens doch zu gut.

Ich bin inzwischen so frustriert von der ganzen Situation, dass ich es einfach nicht lassen kann. Wenn Ethin mich tatsächlich unter sich haben will, wie er vorhin behauptete, dann muss er schon ein bisschen mehr Einsatz bringen. Mit einem verzerrten Grinsen beiße ich kräftig zu, bis ich Blut schmecke. Ich bin gespannt wie weit seine Beherrschung reicht.

Offenbar nicht so weit, dass er mich nicht als nächstes im Nacken packen, hochziehen und erstaunlich brutal gegen die Wand stoßen würde. Interessanterweise lacht er allerdings dabei. Es ist beinahe ansteckend und ich ertappe mich bei einem halben Grinsen. Reaktionen wie diese habe ich mir nie ganz abgewöhnen können, auch wenn es meine Schwestern meist in Rage versetzt hat und mir Prügel einbrachte.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob du irgendwann doch noch einmal anfangen würdest dich zu wehren", knurrt Ethin angestrengt, aber amüsiert und hält mich unbarmherzig fest, während ich gerade nichts erwidern kann, weil er derartig heftig vorgegangen ist, dass mir der Aufprall einfach die Luft aus der Lunge getrieben hat. Ich wünschte ich könnte sein Gesicht sehen. Das würde mir vielleicht etwas mehr darüber sagen, ob er nun verärgert oder tatsächlich erfreut ist über diese neue Wendung. Dafür, dass ich ihn theoretisch mit ein paar Worten und einem Zucken meiner Finger zu einem Häufchen Asche reduzieren könnte, fühle ich mich gerade erstaunlich hilflos. Das Gefühl spricht einen Teil von mir an, mit dem ich mich schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr befasst habe. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach...

„Weißt du was", fährt der verdammte Elf hinter mir dann plötzlich fort und verdreht mir dabei ziemlich schmerzhaft einen Arm auf dem Rücken, was ich zähneknirschend zu ignorieren versuche. Es juckt mir so sehr in den Fingern ihn mit dem nächstbesten Spruch in meinem Arsenal zu attackieren, aber genau das kann ich mir im Moment nicht erlauben. Die gar nicht mehr so zarten Wellen der adrenalinverursachten Schauder des wachsenden Interesses knapp über meinem Steißbein versuche ich ebenso zu ignorieren. Der Erfolg lässt eindeutig zu wünschen übrig.

„Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag", erklärt Ethin gerade.

Na da bin ich aber gespannt! Ein wortloses Knurren ist alles was ich zustande bringe, aber es reicht wohl um ihn zum weiterreden zu bringen. Oder er hätte es ohnehin getan. Wer weiß das schon. Ich sollte es wissen, nach all diesen Jahren, aber offenbar hat der Tod einen interessanten Einfluss auf Ethin ausgeübt. Ein gefährlich großer Teil von mir ist nur allzu fasziniert von der riskanten, neuen Ungewissheit die ihn nun umgibt wie ein Schleier.

„Du wehrst dich ernsthaft und wenn du es schaffst mich zurückzuschlagen fasse ich dich nicht mehr an."

Ich bin kurz davor zu lachen, als er hinzufügt: „Keine Magie Elarn. Du hast nur deinen Körper zur Verfügung."

Verdammt. Er weiß natürlich ganz genau, dass ich eine ungesunde Schwäche für Herausforderungen dieser Art habe. Evoe besaß noch nie genug Interesse daran sich tatsächlich ernsthaft zu wehren als dass ich solche Dinge mit ihm versucht hätte. Dafür hatte ich von Zeit zu Zeit andere Liebhaber. Aber bei Ethin weiß ich genau, dass er sich mit der selben blutrünstigen Intensität in einen solchen Kampf einbringen wird wie ich. Die wachsende Versuchung kämpft gegen meinen immer noch vorhandenen Widerwillen.

Ethin starrt mir lauernd aus glitzernden Augen entgegen. Einen Augenblick schwanke ich noch unentschlossen, doch schließlich kann ich, in einem plötzlichem Anfall von Fatalismus, nur innerlich mit den Schultern zucken. Wieso nicht? Ich bin schon sehr viel weiter gegangen als ich es mir jemals hätte träumen lassen, wieso nicht auch dies? Was immer nötig ist. Die ganze Situation ist so absurd, dass es mir inzwischen wirklich fast egal ist. Und außerdem, wer sagt, dass Ethin die Oberhand behalten wird? Würde ihm nur recht geschehen, wenn er am Ende der Unterlegene ist. Ich glaube nach dem was er sich mir gegenüber heute geleistet hat, könnte ich sogar mein bisheriges Desinteresse für seine Person mühelos überwinden, nur um ihm einen ordentlichen Denkzettel zu verpassen.

Also gut. Er will es ja so. Grinsend schlage ich Ethin ohne Vorwarnung die geballte Faust ins Gesicht. …oder besser gesagt ich versuche es. Schneller als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte, duckt er sich aus dem Weg und greift nach meinem Handgelenk. Leise fluchend winde ich mich schnell aus seinem Griff und muss mir dabei anhören wie er mich auslacht.

„Gut!" grinst er begeistert.

Na wunderbar. Worauf habe ich mich da nur gerade eingelassen, frage ich mich plötzlich, während ich haarscharf unter Ethins gierigen Händen hinweg hechte? Der beengte Raum macht die Sache nicht unbedingt leichter. Egal, jetzt gibt es ohnehin kein Zurück mehr. Ein Feigling bin ich schließlich auch nicht. Im Übrigen fühle ich mich gerade lebendiger als in den ganzen Monaten die ich hier bei den eilistraeeischen Priesterinnen bereits in der trügerischen Sicherheit der Siedlung verbracht habe. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dafür dass ich endlich hier weg sollte.

Mein nächster Schlag sitzt. Ich erwische Ethin mit einem kräftigen Tritt direkt in den Magen. Mit einem erstickten Keuchen knickt er ein. Während ich mich darüber noch hämisch freue, hat er sich allerdings schon viel zu schnell wieder erholt und hechtet in meine Richtung. Ich hüpfe gewandt aus dem Weg. Das einzige was er zu fassen bekommt sind meine Haare. Das reicht allerdings völlig. Meine Ausweichbewegung nach vorne, wird abrupt und sehr unangenehm unterbrochen. Ich stolpere halb zur Seite und stoße mir dabei heftig das Schienbein an der Bettkante, schaffe es aber Ethin in der gleichen Bewegung hart den Ellenbogen in den, ohnehin schon schmerzenden Bauch zu rammen.

Unglücklicherweise bringt ihn das nicht dazu seinen Griff in meinem Haar zu lockern. Stattdessen schafft er es mich rückwärts an sich zu ziehen und dann einen Arm um meinen Hals zu schlingen. Gefährlich! Ich lasse meinen Hinterkopf ruckartig gegen seine Nase krachen, was ein sehr befriedigendes Stöhnen hervorruft und winde mich heftig, um diesen unangenehmen Würgegriff abzuschütteln. Ich erreiche damit aber nur, dass wir beide aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten. Wir stolpern gegen eine Wand, wobei ich mir eine große Prellung an der Stirn einhandle, die mich einen Moment lang blinkende Lichter sehen lässt und fallen dann in einem Knäuel von verworrenen Gliedmaßen zu Boden. Ich muss mir gleich darauf eingestehen, dass diese Strategie mir keinesfalls zum Vorteil gereicht hat. Da Ethin schlicht und einfach größer ist als ich, bin ich ihm gegenüber auf diese kurze Entfernung unterlegen, zumindest was die reine körperliche Stärke angeht. An Geschicklichkeit leider offenbar auch. Ich schaffe es einfach nicht mehr ihn abzuschütteln, so sehr ich mich auch hin und her werfe und nach ihm schlage und trete. Er ist hartnäckig wie eine Bulldogge.

Ich habe oft genug dabei zugesehen wie Ethin andere überwältigt und sich ihnen aufgezwungen hat, damals als er noch Geryn gehörte. Das ist zwar lange her, aber eigentlich hätte mir diese Erinnerung eine deutliche Warnung sein müssen, denn normalerweise hat Ethin in diesen kleinen, von uns konstruierten, Begegnungen immer die Oberhand behalten. Irgendwie ist dieser Bereich meiner Psyche allerdings einer, in dem ab und zu einfach mein sonst sehr scharfer Verstand auszusetzen scheint. Dieser Gedanke tröstet mich aber nur bedingt als ich mich schließlich immer noch unter einem, zwar vor Anstrengung keuchenden und heftig aus der Nase blutenden, aber dennoch viel zu breit grinsenden Ethin wieder finde. Ich winde mich noch ein letztes Mal, schaffe es aber auch diesmal nicht meine Handgelenke zu befreien oder ihn abzuwerfen. Dazu hat er zu viel Erfahrung. Nicht gut. Ich hätte es ahnen müssen.

Sein Blut tropft mir ins Gesicht. Spitze Zähne blecken sich in einem rot gefärbten, gierigen Grinsen. Ich ziehe scharf die wenige Luft ein, die unter Ethins Gewicht noch in meine Lunge passt. Natürlich könnte ich ihn mit Magie immer noch besiegen, aber vielleicht will ich das in diesem Moment gar nicht mehr unbedingt. Der Schauer, der mir diesmal den Rücken hinunterläuft ist halb erregt, halb aus dem instinktiven, gedankenlosen Fluchtwunsch eines Opfers geboren. Aber genau dieser Teil macht die Sache ja so spannend. Diesmal biege ich den Kopf zurück und biete freiwillig meinen entblößten Hals dar. Das universelle Zeichen der Unterwerfung. Ein Angebot, auf das Ethin sofort eingeht.

Nun ja, zumindest kann ich mir jetzt einreden, dass er es sich irgendwie verdient hat. Die Gedärme kann ich ihm später immer noch herausreißen.

* * *

*****LENWE/EVOE*****

Nach dem Frühstück schickt Lenwe Wern und mich das Geschirr abwaschen. Offenbar bin ich doch nicht so ganz von meiner lästigen Aufgabe als Küchenhilfe befreit. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen. Der Junge schweigt zwar nach wie vor ausdauernd, wirft mir aber dafür fortwährend zornige Seitenblicke zu, die mich erst amüsieren, aber nach einer Weile doch zu irritieren beginnen.

„Schmollen steht dir nicht", werfe ich ihm schließlich zickig an den Kopf, woraufhin er augenblicklich mit geballten Fäusten herumwirbelt, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, dass ich etwas sage.

„Du! Nach dem was du...du...", presst er heraus, bricht aber dann jäh ab, zu überkommen von seinem Zorn. Ich kann sehen wie er fast daran erstickt, aber er ist es nicht gewohnt seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Ich denke nicht, dass Lenwe das ermutigt hat. Nun ja vielleicht kann ich da ein wenig nachhelfen. Immerhin redet er inzwischen überhaupt mit mir. Entweder hat er nun doch die Erlaubnis oder er ist gerade zu wütend um über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken.

„Sowas passiert eben wenn du mir im Weg stehst", stachle ich ihn mit herablassendem Grinsen an. Der einzige Weg der meinen aufgestauten Aggressionen freisteht. Leid tut es mir auch nicht wirklich. Das ganze war ein Unfall. Ich war kaum noch zurechnungsfähig.

„Und dann holt er dich auch noch in sein Bett!" ereifert sich Wern daraufhin, als wäre das ganze eine Belohnung für mich gewesen. Oder sieht er das vielleicht tatsächlich so? Eigentlich würde ich etwas mehr Einfühlungsvermögen von ihm erwarten, aber Eifersucht vernebelt wohl Jedem manchmal den Blick für die Realität. Ich hebe unbeeindruckt eine Braue.

„Wenn du irgendeinen Einfluss darauf hast, dann können wir das von mir aus gerne wieder ändern", teile ich ihm trocken mit. „Lenwe weiß ganz genau wie sehr ich es hasse mit ihm zu schlafen."

Einen Augenblick frage ich mich, ob ich mich mit dieser Aussagen nicht etwas weit vorwage, aber selbst wenn Lenwe uns gerade zuhören sollte, dürfte ihn das kaum überraschen. Solange ich ihm das nicht ins Gesicht sage sollte ich einigermaßen sicher sein.

„Meister Lenwe", verbessert Wern mich eisig, mit missbilligend verzogenen Mundwinkeln, was ich lediglich mit einem entnervten Augenrollen quittiere. Womit hat „Meister Lenwe" nur diese Loyalität verdient? Oh Götter er starrt mich vorwurfsvoll an, als erwarte er tatsächlich ich würde mich berichtigen. Da kann er lange warten.

„Wie gesagt", knüpfe ich einfach wieder dort an wo die Unterhaltung noch sinnvoll war. „Wenn du zurück zwischen seine Kissen kriechen willst, tu dein Möglichstes. Ich werde dich kaum aufhalten."

Erst während ich die Worte von mir gebe wird mir klar, dass es vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee ist, selbst diesen schwachen Halt über Lenwe ohne jeglichen Widerstand aufzugeben. Solange er körperliches Interesse an mir hegt habe ich zumindest eine winzige Chance ihn irgendwie zu beeinflussen, so sehr es mir auch widerstrebt ihm nahe zu sein. Nun ja ich denke nicht, dass Wern allzu viel Einfluss darauf hat was Lenwe letztendlich entscheidet. Ich leider auch nicht.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sooooo, Update diesmal einen Tag später, aber gestern war ich noch im Flugzeug und leider hab ich gerade kein Internet zu Hause. Heute hab ich Geburtstag und dachte es wäre ganz passend. Für alle die sich nach diesem Kapitel fragen, wann denn mal wieder Evoe beleuchtet wird: Das kommt dann nächstes Mal :)

* * *

*ETHIN/ELARN*

Nachdem wir wieder einigermaßen zu Atem gekommen sind, liege ich noch einige Minuten regungslos auf dem Boden und versuche mich auch geistig mit den heutigen Geschehnissen anzufreunden. Ziemlich spät dafür, aber es geht wohl nicht mehr anders. Ethin liegt neben mir, mit einem geradezu widerwärtig zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck. Das passt mir gar nicht. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass dieses Erlebnis überraschend intensiv war, möchte ich ihm doch am liebsten sein schmutziges Grinsen mit flüssiger Säure aus dem Gesicht ätzen. Ich bin immer noch wütend.

„Also", sage ich so energisch wie es in meinem zerschlagenen Zustand gerade geht. „Wo ist er?"

„Bei Lenwe", antwortet Ethin ausnahmsweise geradeheraus und ohne weitere Umschweife. Seine vorher so zufriedene Miene hat eine deutliche Trübung erfahren. Etwas, das ich durchaus nachvollziehen kann, wenn es um Lenwe geht. Ich schaue ebenso dunkel drein, angesichts dieser Neuigkeit.

„Lenwe", wiederhole ich stirnrunzelnd und beginne überrascht damit mich aufzusetzen, was mir einige Schmerzen bereitet, die ich aber im Lichte dieser Neuigkeiten mühelos ignorieren kann. „Was will der denn nach all diesen Jahren auf einmal von ihm?"

Diese Entwicklung ist schlecht. Nach dem, was ich über ihn weiß, ist Lenwe mit der richtigen Motivation durchaus imstande und wahrscheinlich auch willens einigen Schaden anzurichten. Etwas, das verdächtig nach Schuldbewusstsein aussieht breitet sich auf Ethins Gesicht aus.

„Es gab da einen kleinen Zusammenstoß zwischen uns", murmelt er undeutlich und bewegt sich dabei vorsichtig aus meiner unmittelbaren Reichweite, was mich misstrauisch die Stirn runzeln lässt. „Ich habe Lenwe zufällig auf dem Markt gesehen und unter einem Vorwand die Stadtwache auf ihn angesetzt. Das hat ihm nicht gefallen."

Mit schmalem Blick setze ich mich nun völlig auf.

„Da du und er das offensichtlich überlebt haben, sehen ich die Problematik noch nicht so ganz", merke ich scharf an und kann daraufhin mitansehen wie Ethin tatsächlich noch etwas schuldiger dreinschaut.

„Danach habe ich ihn dann selbst angegriffen", gibt er zu und kaut dabei unruhig auf seiner Unterlippe.

„Erfolglos", tippe ich dunkel und ernte ein missmutiges Nicken. Dies ist eindeutig einer der Momente in denen ich Ethins Impulsivität aus ganzem Herzen verfluche!

„Ich war so geblendet von meinem eigenen Hass, dass ich die möglichen Folgen einfach ignoriert habe. Mir war egal ob ich dabei sterbe", fährt Ethin leise fort und starrt zu Boden. „Ich bin nicht gestorben. Lenwe hat mir die Nacht über deutlich klar gemacht was für ein Fehler es war sich mit ihm anzulegen", gibt er zu und schlingt, mit einem kleinen Schaudern, hilflos die Arme um seine angezogenen Beine. Im Moment sieht er reichlich niedergeschlagen aus. Meiner Meinung nach geschieht ihm das auch völlig recht. Lenwe hätte ihm am besten gleich den Hals umdrehen sollen! Schade eigentlich, dass er es nicht getan hat. Dann hätte ich jetzt ein Problem weniger.

„Aber er hat dich wieder gehen lassen?" frage ich ungeduldig nach, als Ethin nur bedrückt schweigt. Eine schmerzliche Grimasse huscht über seine Züge.

„Ja, das hat er. Mehr oder weniger", murmelt Ethin und zwingt sich dann sichtlich weiter zu sprechen. „Er hat mich halbtot in der Gosse zurück gelassen und wahrscheinlich angenommen ich würde dort sterben, oder es war ihm einfach egal. Ich bin zwar nicht gestorben damals, aber er hat natürlich Spuren hinterlassen, die ich nicht vor Evoe verbergen konnte."

Ich frage mich wieso Lenwe das getan hat. War er absichtlich so schlampig oder ist Ethin einfach zäher als der Magier gedacht hatte? Wollte er seine Geringschätzung Ethin gegenüber deutlich machen? Wusste er am Ende gar nicht zu wem Ethin gerade gehörte? Lenwes Beweggründe sind mir noch ein Rätsel und ich wünsche mir mehr zu wissen. Dennoch, ab hier muss Ethin eigentlich gar nichts mehr sagen. Ich kann mir nur zu gut vorstellen was danach geschehen ist. Am liebsten möchte ich ihn anschreien, verlangen zu wissen wieso er Evoe nicht davon abgehalten hat gegen einen derart gefährlichen Feind anzutreten, aber ich weiß, dass sie beide ihre eigenen Gründe hatten Lenwe zu hassen. Evoe kann, auf seine eigene nachgiebige Art und Weise, erstaunlich stur sein, wenn er wirklich will. Das ist zwar nur sehr selten der Fall, aber diesmal scheint dem leider so gewesen zu sein. Ethin hätte ihn nicht aufhalten können, selbst wenn er es ernsthaft versucht hätte. Das hält mich allerdings nicht davon ab gerade ausnehmend wütend auf ihn zu sein.

„Und Evoe hat dann natürlich die Dinge in die Hand genommen und ist gegen Lenwe vorgegangen", führe ich Ethins Geschichte grimmig fort. Er nickt vorsichtig, aber ich kann ihm deutlich ansehen, dass dies noch nicht alles war.

„Licht über dich! Jetzt rede schon endlich du hirnloser Ork!" belle ich ihn ärgerlich an. Es juckt mich in den Fingern ihn kräftig durchzuschütteln, aber das würde mir die gewünschten Informationen gerade auch nicht schneller verschaffen, auch wenn es ungemein befriedigend wäre.

„Er hat sich gut vorbereitet und viel über Lenwe in Erfahrung gebracht, dass sogar ich nicht wusste", erklärt Ethin zögerlich. „Alles lief nach Plan. Wir haben ihm heimlich Drogen verabreicht und ihn dann mitgenommen, während er bewusstlos war. Evoe hat ihn unten im Keller eingesperrt."

„Im Keller?!" will ich entgeistert wissen. „Wie ist er denn da bitte heraus gekommen? Ihr hättet ihn ohne Probleme erledigen können verdammt nochmal!"

Ethin windet sich.

„Was hast du angestellt?" will ich hart wissen. Ich bin so wütend, dass ich ihn dabei nicht einmal mehr beschimpfe.

„Ich wollte ihn unbedingt selber umbringen", gesteht der blonde Elf sichtlich gepeinigt. „Natürlich hätte ich das nicht heimlich getan... oder vielleicht doch... aber Evoe wusste auch so wie stark mein Bedürfnis war."

Ich knirsche mit den Zähnen. Wenigstens weiß er selber wie dumm er war. Alles in mir sehnt sich danach ihm eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel zu verabreichen, aber noch weiß ich ja nicht alles.

„Evoe hat das tatsächlich zugelassen?" stöhne ich entgeistert. Ich kann es kaum glauben, aber andererseits ist es Ethin über den wir hier reden. Evoe hat ihm schon immer vieles durchgehen lassen. Ich wünschte er wäre jetzt hier, damit ich ihm dafür Vorhaltungen machen könnte.

„Ja das hat er. Natürlich lief nicht alles nach Plan, wie du dir wahrscheinlich denken kannst. Lenwe hat mich überwältigt und ihn wahrscheinlich so dazu gebracht die Tür aufzuschließen. Ich war bewusstlos und wir wissen beide wie es um Evoes Nahkampffähigkeiten bestellt ist", schließt Ethin niedergeschlagen.

„Du verdammter Idiot!" zische ich und werfe einen Schuh nach ihm. Entgegen meiner Erwartungen treffe ich sogar. Die kleinliche Befriedigung, die ich genieße, während ich Ethin dabei zusehe wie er sich die schmerzende Stelle an seinem Kopf reibt verpufft recht schnell wieder. Leider macht mir diese Geschichte nämlich auch eines nachdrücklich klar. Ethin hatte völlig recht als er behauptet hat ich könnte ihn alleine Evoe's wegen nicht töten. Das der sich für Ethin einem solchen Risiko ausgesetzt hat, spricht für mich Bände, denn normalerweise würde er niemals so unvorsichtig handeln. Allerdings gibt es mir auf eine verdrehte Art und Weise auch wieder Hoffnung. Wenn er für Ethin so weit geht, vielleicht wird er mich dann doch nicht abweisen. Zumindest wenn ich ihn rechtzeitig aus Lenwes gierigen Krallen befreien kann. Der Gedanke treibt mir einen tiefen Seufzer über die Lippen.

Lenwe ist also mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit frei in unserem Haus herumgelaufen. Diese Vorstellung verursacht einen harten, wütenden Knoten in meinem Bauch. Kein Wunder, dass mir die Schilde dort unbekannt waren. Sie stammten bestimmt von ihm.

„Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich wieder zum Haus zurück", beschließe ich, in Gedanken bereits mit der Planung unserer nächsten Schritte beschäftigt, obwohl ich gerade noch nicht einmal Kleider am Leib trage. „Falls er noch einmal dorthin zurückkehrt, will ich nicht, dass er Hinweise auf meine Anwesenheit entdeckt."

„Und die recht offensichtliche Abwesenheit meiner... sterblichen Überreste? Die wird er schließlich trotzdem bemerken, oder nicht?" fragt Ethin zweifelnd nach und scheint dabei frustrierend sicher, dass ich ihn tatsächlich nicht umbringen werde, selbst jetzt wo er seine wichtigste Information enthüllt hat. Andererseits, hätte ich das tun wollen, dann wäre er wahrscheinlich bereits tot, Valaira hin oder her. Ich schätze Ethin hat schon sehr lange begriffen, was mir erst vor ein paar Augenblicken wirklich klar geworden ist, dass Evoe ihn selbst dann schützen kann, wenn er gar nicht anwesend ist. Ich schlucke meine erneut aufwallende Wut wieder herunter und versuche mich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren.

„Das alleine hat nicht zwangsläufig zu bedeuten, dass ich es war der dafür verantwortlich ist. Im Gegenteil. Es heißt eher, dass Lenwe nun Energie aufwenden muss um herauszufinden wer tatsächlich dahinter steckt. Das ist für uns nur von Vorteil, denn dadurch ist er nervös und abgelenkt. Wir kehren zurück, bringen das Haus in Unordnung als hätten wir Wertgegenstände gesucht, wie gewöhnliche Einbrecher. Sofern er länger nicht dort war denkt er vielleicht sogar jemand hätte deine Leiche mitgenommen und die Einzelteile auf dem Schwarzmarkt verkauft."

Das ist gar nicht mal so abwegig. Körperteile von Elfen stehen bei einigen magischen Professionen ziemlich hoch im Kurs, denn sie sind natürlich nur schwer zu bekommen.

„Und wenn er es dann doch herausfindet?" bleibt Ethin hartnäckig.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern.

„Er weiß nicht viel über mich. Und das was er wissen wird, ist alte Information. Er hatte nicht den geringsten Grund sich in den letzten Jahren für mich zu interessieren."

„Er hat Evoe", hält Ethin mir stur entgegen. „Wenn er einmal herausgefunden hat, was es bedeutet unter dem Fluch des Quortek Caluss zu stehen, wird er Evoe auch dazu bringen ihm alles zu erzählen was er wissen will. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, jetzt da er ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert ist."

Dazu kann ich nur zweifelnd schauen. Generell halte ich Evoe für Widerstandsfähiger. Widersprechen kann ich Ethin allerdings nicht wirklich. Schließlich weiß er sehr viel besser als was dieser Fluch einem antun kann. Allerdings bringt mich das auf eine interessante Idee. Soweit ich weiß ist dieser Fluch durch Blut an die Seele gebunden. Die einzige Möglichkeit diese Verbindung zu beenden und ihn zu lösen, die ich bisher finden konnte, war der Tod und ein halb von Säure zerfressener Zettel mit dem Beginn eines gefährlich wirkenden Rituals, den ich jedoch nie verlässlich als authentisch einstufen konnte. Jedenfalls nicht authentisch genug um Evoe dieser Gefahr auszusetzen. Eigentlich war das fahrlässig von mir. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät um mir zu wünschen ich hätte mir rechtzeitig mehr Mühe gegeben. Jetzt bleibt nur noch die unschöne Gegenwart.

„Und was ist mit dir? Schließlich ist es auch dein Fluch", will ich daher als nächstes von Ethin wissen. Er braucht einige Sekunden bevor er begreift worauf ich hinaus möchte, aber dann bekommt er einen sehr interessanten Gesichtsausdruck. Auf ein konzentriertes Stirnrunzeln und den nach innen gewendeten Blick, folgt erst das Schließen der Augen, dann weitere Grimassen der zunehmend irritierten Konzentration, während Ethin immer heftiger an seiner Unterlippe nagt und dann irgendwann weicht all dies dem ungläubigen Erstaunen.

„Sie ist weg", flüstert er mit plötzlich weit aufgerissenen Augen und wirkt fast ein wenig verloren angesichts dieser unerwarteten Abwesenheit von was immer er auch erwartet hatte zu finden. Evoe hat es mir gegenüber einmal als Leere und Dunkelheit beschrieben, aber ich hatte immer Schwierigkeiten mir das Gefühl auch nur vorzustellen unter dem er und Ethin dank dieses Fluches zu leiden haben... hatten.

„Wie ist das möglich?" will der blonde Elf aufgeregt von mir wissen. Seine Stimme bricht und er steht dabei offensichtlich auf einmal am Rande einer ausgewachsenen Panik.

„Du bist gestorben", erkläre ich ihm nur trocken und frage mich was genau der Grund für diese plötzliche Unruhe ist. Sollte er nicht erfreut sein? So weit mir bewusst ist, ist dieser verfluchte Zustand ziemlich hinderlich gewesen. „Damit löst sich offenbar tatsächlich auch der Fluch auf."

Ein paar Sekunden starrt Ethin mich leise keuchend und am ganzen Körper bebend an und ich frage mich, ob er sich von selbst wieder fangen wird oder ob ich ihm vorher eine kräftige Ohrfeige verpassen muss. Ethin überrascht mich heute aber aufs neue, indem er plötzlich einfach kraftlos in der nächsten Ecke zusammensackt und beginnt leise, aber vernehmlich zu schluchzen, die schmalen Hände fest vor sein Gesicht gepresst, als könnte er so vor mir verheimlichen, was er gerade tut.

Ich brauche einen Moment bevor ich tatsächlich glauben kann, was ich dort gerade sehe. Das erste und letzte Mal, dass ich jemals erlebt habe wie Ethin weinte, war vor fast einem Jahrhundert. Ein wenig besorgt bin ich schon, nachdem sich irgendwann erst glucksende und dann wimmernde Untertöne in die anhaltenden Schnief- und Schluchzlaute mischen. Wer weiß ob ihn dieses Ereignis nicht doch die letzten Reste seiner Zurechnungsfähigkeit gekostet hat? Nachdem er allerdings keine Anzeichen macht, bald irgendetwas anderes zu tun, als zusammengekrümmt dort in der Ecke zu verharren, beginne ich mich schließlich doch zu fragen wie lange ich diesem erbärmlichen Schauspiel noch zusehen muss. Andererseits habe ich auch wenig Lust gerade auf Ethin einzugehen.

Mit einem Schulterzucken mache ich mich irgendwann daran meine Kleider wieder einzusammeln. Mittels eines kleinen Zauberstabs, aus Obsidian widme ich mich als nächstes den zahlreichen Kratzern und Prellungen, die ich heute davongetragen habe. Wie schade für Ethin, dass er so etwas Praktisches nicht besitzt. Für kleinere Verletzungen ist dieses Instrument wirklich sehr nützlich, auch wenn seine Wirkung relativ begrenzt ist. Sobald es geht werden wir zurück zum Haus teleportieren. Zumindest wenn Ethin sich endlich wieder in den Griff kriegen sollte.

„Bist du langsam fertig?" will ich irgendwann gelangweilt von ihm wissen, nachdem ich noch ein paar Minuten auf dem schmalen Bett herumgelegen habe um dort nutzlos an die Decke zu starren. Verdammt, ich will endlich los. Jetzt wo ich einen Anhaltspunkt habe darf ich nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden. Ethin reagiert nur sehr bedingt auf meine Frage, indem er sich noch etwas fester zusammenrollt. Ich selbst kann daraufhin nur mit den Augen rollen.

„Wie du willst", beschließe ich ungnädig, „dann gehe ich eben alleine."

Darauf reagiert er allerdings mit beängstigender Geschwindigkeit. Ehe ich noch richtig schauen kann, hat Ethin sich entfaltet und einen eisernen Klammergriff um einen meiner Knöchel gelegt, den einzigen Teil von mir den er so schnell erreichen konnte.

„Wehe du lässt mich zurück!" grollt er mich vom Boden aus erstaunlich überzeugend an und gräbt dabei spitze Fingernägel in meine Haut. „Dann bringe ich dich eigenhändig um!"

Auf diese Drohung hin, muss ich einfach lachen.

„Wie denn? Mit deinen bloßen Händen? Mach dich nicht lächerlich Ethin. Du würdest mich nicht einmal finden wenn ich es nicht wollte."

Er starrt mich nur beunruhigend ernst an.

„Sei dir da nicht so sicher Elarn. Ich kenne dich besser als du denkst", behauptet er mit einer Stimme die immer noch heiser ist von der gerade abgehaltenen Heulerei. Als ob ich ihn unter diesem Umständen ernst nehmen könnte.

Ich schnaube herablassend.

„Da du ja nun endlich wieder ansprechbar bist, werden wir diese niedliche Theorie wohl nicht testen müssen", beschließe ich herablassend. „Können wir jetzt also endlich los?" will ich gleich darauf ungeduldig wissen. Die Frage ist eigentlich mehr eine Formsache, denn ich habe wirklich nicht vor noch eine Sekunde länger hier zu verschwenden.

Ethin nickt jedoch nur stumm, richtet sich dabei gänzlich auf, schlüpft in die Hose und zieht sich hastig sein Hemd über den Kopf. Danach wischt er sich mit einem Ärmel Rotz und Tränen aus dem Gesicht, was mich angewidert die Nase kräuseln lässt. Ich greife unsanft nach seinem anderen Arm, schnappe mir meine Tasche und beginne sofort mit dem Teleportzauber.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sooo Evoe geht jetzt durch die Hölle und ich werde gleich schön in der Sonne spazieren gehen. Die Welt ist schon ganz schön ungerecht.

* * *

*****EVOE/LENWE*****

Als ich nach getaner Arbeit wieder in den Vorraum zurückkehre, empfängt mich Lenwe mit einer beispiellos finsteren Miene. Erschrocken frage ich mich, was denn nun wieder geschehen sein mag. So schlimm kann er meine Äußerungen vorhin gar nicht gefunden haben.

„Hast du dich von diesem Turm entfernt seit ich dich hergebracht habe?" will er scharf wissen noch bevor ich überhaupt einen Fuß durch die Türe gesetzt habe.

„Nein, Herr", antworte ich überrascht, etwas überrumpelt von dieser Frage. Leider erhellt sich seine Miene daraufhin kein bisschen.

„Lüg mich an!" fordert er stattdessen mit schmalen Lippen.

Ich verkneife mir nur mühsam die Nachfrage und sage einfach: „Ich bin sehr gerne euer Sklave."

Woraufhin ich mich im nächsten Moment erstickt aufstöhnend zusammenkrümme, weil ich auf einmal das Gefühl habe jemand würde mir gerade glühende Nägel in die Augen bohren. Und das wird jedes Mal passieren wenn ich Lenwe anlüge? Götter seid mir gnädig! Zum Glück muss ich diese Folter nicht lange ertragen, denn er scheint ziemlich schnell überzeugt von der Echtheit meiner Darbietung. Trotzdem hoffe ich sehr, dass Lenwe das nächste mal eine andere Möglichkeit finden wird um zu überprüfen ob seine verdammten Sprüche noch funktionieren! Denn dass es das ist, was er wissen wollte, ist ziemlich offensichtlich.

„Sehr drollig", kommentiert er meine Aussage, scheint aber bereits etwas ruhiger, während ich immer noch ein phantomhaftes Pochen in meinen Augäpfeln zu spüren meine. Und misstrauisch an meinen Liedern herumtaste.

„Zieh das an", befiehlt er mir als nächstes knapp und drückt mir eine kurze Tunika in die Hand. Dieses verblichene, blaue Gewand aus zerknittertem Leinen wird mir zwar kaum bis an die Knie reichen, aber gegenüber meiner bisherigen, völligen Nacktheit erscheint es mir geradezu wundervoll bedeckend. Schnell schlüpfe ich hinein, halb verärgert über die Erleichterung die dabei in mir aufblüht. Bin ich etwa doch so leicht zu haben? Ich bin noch dabei meine Haare durch den weiten Kragen zu zerren, da eröffnet mir Lenwe auch schon, weshalb er gerade diese ungewohnte Großzügigkeit an den Tag legt.

„Wir werden zu deinem alten Haus zurückkehren und einige Dinge holen, die du in Akhreals Heer nötig haben wirst", sagt er und ich kann deutlich sehen wie unglücklich er darüber ist dies tun zu müssen. Nun ja, mich ganz neu auszustatten kann er sich wohl auch nicht leisten und da Akhreal einen einsatzfähigen Magier zu erwarten scheint, werde ich eine ganze Menge Dinge benötigen. Ich nicke mit einem vorsichtig neutralen Gesichtsausdruck, der hoffentlich meinen spontanen inneren Jubel hinreichend überdeckt. Bleibt nur die Frage weshalb Lenwe so dringend wissen wollte ob ich zwischendurch weg war...

Hat er Angst ich hätte dies geahnt und ihm irgendwie eine Falle gestellt? Das scheint mir doch etwas sehr weit hergeholt, aber wer weiß schon wie paranoid er tatsächlich ist. Die äußerst beeindruckenden Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, die er in seinem Zuhause getroffen hat, hielten mich schließlich auch davon ab ihn hier anzugreifen. Ich bekomme keine Gelegenheit mehr länger darüber nachzudenken, denn Lenwe packt mich schnell am Arm und murmelt einen offensichtlich bereits lange vorbereiteten Spruch, denn wir sind fast augenblicklich zurück in meinem alten Haus. Ich kann sofort sehen, dass er sich in der Zwischenzeit wenig rücksichtslos durch alle meine Besitztümer gewühlt und sie großzügig verstreut hat, doch das war wohl zu erwarten, nachdem Lenwe alle Zeit der Welt hatte um sich hier gründlich umzusehen. Obwohl ich eigentlich gedacht hatte, er würde ein wenig behutsamer vorgehen, nicht wie ein gewöhnlicher Einbrecher. Vielleicht war er noch zornig.

Einen Moment nimmt der vertraute Anblick mir, trotz der Unordnung, fast den Atem. Selbst der Geruch ist noch derselbe. Das leichte Aroma von Zimt, das hier aus unerfindlichen Gründen ständig in der Luft zu liegen scheint, steigt mir in die Nase. Meine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt und ich bin sehr froh, dass ich gerade nichts sagen muss, denn Lenwe schaut sich bereits misstrauisch und beinahe hektisch nach allen Seiten um. Götter wie sehr ich mir gerade wünsche dies alles wäre nie geschehen, Ethin wäre noch am Leben, ich hätte lediglich mein angeschlagenes Ego zu beklagen und müsste mich nicht mit diesem verfluchten blonden Elfen auseinandersetzen, der mich mit allen Mitteln zu brechen versucht. Mir wird beinahe schlecht vor Hass und Abscheu als ich zu ihm herüber blicke.

Ungünstig für mich ist, dass Lenwe genau diesen Moment wählt um sich ebenfalls nach mir umzusehen. Hastig wende ich meine Augen zu Boden, aber der Schaden ist bereits angerichtet. Der blonde Elf hat viel zu viel von dem gesehen, was ich sonst in seiner Gegenwart tief in mir verberge und unter dem Deckmantel des widerwilligen Gehorsams begrabe. Er lächelt, unerklärlich zufrieden und ich tue unwillkürlich einen Schritt rückwärts, obwohl es hier kein Entkommen für mich geben kann.

„Also Evoe", sagt er viel zu ruhig und liebenswürdig. „Ich denke du magst es nicht besonders mich hier zu sehen. Erinnert dich wohl zu sehr an Dinge die du nicht mehr haben kannst, was?"

Ein Schädel kann um einiges wärmer und freundlicher lächeln als Lenwe es gerade tut. Ich glaube wenn es überhaupt etwas gäbe, das mich ihn noch mehr hassen ließe als ohnehin schon, dann wäre es dieser Anblick. Er sieht so täuschend harmlos aus, die langen geflochtenen Haare glänzen unter einen verirrten Lichtstrahl und seine großen grau-grünlichen Augen glänzen über dem falschen Lächeln. Wer ihn nicht kennt, wird wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle beeindruckt und angetan sein von dieser Person. Wer ihn nicht kennt, der weiß auch nicht welche Schmerzen diese schlanken Finger und die spitze Zunge verursachen können.

Diesmal muss ich mich wirklich sehr beherrschen um nicht zurück zu zucken als er näher tritt. Hier gibt es so vieles, was mir wichtig ist. Ich bin unglaublich verletzlich durch all diese Erinnerungen und die Emotionen die an ihnen hängen. Nervöse Tausendfüßler krabbeln durch meinen Bauch, während ich angespannt beobachte wie er immer näher tritt. Ich will nicht! Aber ich kann es auch nicht verhindern, dass er langsam und genießerisch die Fingerspitzen die geschwungene Linie meines Kiefers entlang gleiten lässt um dann über meinen Hals abwärts zu streben und dann wieder hinauf, bis seine Fingerspitzen meine Lippen streifen. Bitte nicht das! Nicht jetzt! Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich mich im Moment dazu zwingen kann auch nur das geringste Bisschen Hingabe zu heucheln.

„Lass uns in dein Zimmer gehen", schlägt er in der Parodie einer Verführung vor und blickt mir dabei tief in die Augen.

Ich weiß, dass ich dieser Aufforderung Folge leisten sollte. Wenn ich klug wäre, dann würde ich nicken, überheblich lächeln und es einfach tun, ohne ihn wissen zu lassen wie sehr ich es verabscheue. Aber ich kann nicht. Ich kann einfach nicht! Ich bin wie gelähmt von meinem überwältigenden Hass und Widerwillen. Und Lenwe kann dies alles in meinen Augen lesen! Eine Welle der Panik schwappt über mich hinweg. Verflucht! Ich gebe gerade viel mehr Preis als ich jemals wollte! Das hat Elarn dir aber besser beigebracht, schießt es mir unzusammenhängend durch den Kopf. Hat er auch, aber Lenwe schafft es immer wieder mich so aus der Fassung zu bringen, dass ich einfach vergesse was ich gelernt habe. Er scheint mit einer unheimlichen, traumwandlerischen Sicherheit meine wunden Punkte zu finden und auszunutzen. Der Titel Soulbreaker ist durchaus einer den er sich ehrlich verdient hat, denke ich bitter in einem kleinen distanzierten Teil meines Kopfes, der gerade nicht gelähmt ist von dem hilflosen Zorn, welcher mir im Moment mit eiserner Faust den Magen zusammen drückt.

„Auf einmal doch so widerspenstig?" will Lenwe fasziniert wissen und lehnt sich nah an mich, bis ich mit dem Rücken an die Wand stoße und bald das Gefühl habe kaum noch atmen zu können.

„Nein", würge ich hervor, wobei sogar für mich selbst unklar bleibt, wogegen ich damit genau zu protestieren versuche. Ich wünsche mir verzweifelt eine gnädige Taubheit für meine Innereien, die sich gerade immer mehr zu verknoten scheinen. Hier zu sein ist gar nicht gut für mich. Steif folge ich Lenwes Schubsern, mit denen er mich als nächstes unaufhaltsam in Richtung meines Zimmers dirigiert. Bitte nicht in meinem eigenen Bett, flehe ich innerlich, weiß aber gleichzeitig bereits jetzt, dass es genau das ist, was Lenwe tun wird. Wie könnte er auch eine solche Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen nachdem ich sie ihm quasi auf einem Silbertablett präsentiert habe?

Im Türrahmen bleibe ich abrupt stehen, so dass er tatsächlich in mich hineinläuft. Dort steht das Bett in dem ich die letzten Jahre geschlafen habe, alleine, mit Elarn und seltener auch mit Ethin. Breit genug für uns alle drei wäre es auch gewesen, obwohl Elarn nie Interesse daran gezeigt hat. Hat er sich am Ende vielleicht gelangweilt, frage ich mich unglücklich? Ist er deshalb gegangen, um sich neue Unterhaltung zu suchen? Daran zu denken versetzt mir einen scharfen Stich.

Niemand hat in der Zwischenzeit die Bettwäsche gewechselt. Aber ich könnte mir auch so den vertrauten Geruch, der noch in den weichen Kissen haftet, ohne Mühe wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen und ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass Lenwe auch nur das Laken berühren wird. Als er mich diesmal vorwärts schieben will schiebe ich zurück. In die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Es braucht nur ein paar leise Worte um meine Gegenwehr im Keim zu ersticken.

„Überleg es dir gut Evoe", raunt Lenwe dicht an meinem Ohr und schlingt dabei von hinten einen langen Arm um meine Mitte, mit dem er mich nah heranzieht. „Vierzehn Tage im Schuppen könnten ziemlich lang werden."

Die Vorstellung lässt mich augenblicklich in erstarren, als hätte mich ein großer Eimer Eiswasser frontal getroffen.

„Nein!" keuche ich, atemlos vor momentaner Panik. „Nicht das!"

Wie von selbst fällt mein Blick hinab auf meine Handgelenke, wo noch immer die frischen, rosigen Narben prangen, die ich mir während meines letzten Aufenthaltes dort selbst zugefügt habe. Meine plötzliche, unreflektierte Angst ist beschämend, aber diesmal zerre ich Lenwe geradezu hinter mir her als ich einen Schritt auf das Bett zu mache. Ich hasse jede Sekunde in der ich ihn hier ertragen muss, aber das instinktive Grauen im Angesicht der Leere lässt mich meinen Unwillen erstaunlich schnell überwinden.

Trotzdem kommt es mir vor als hätte Lenwe auf einmal unnatürlich viele Hände entwickelt, nachdem er mich an der Schulter greift und vorbeugt, bis ich auf allen vieren vor ihm auf dem Bett hocke. Er schiebt die weite Tunika an meinem Rücken hoch und ich kralle meine Finger hilflos in die Matratze, um sie nicht sofort zu packen und wieder schützend über meinen Körper zu ziehen. Das würde ja doch nichts bringen.

Ich schließe die Augen und beiße mir auf die Lippe bis ich Blut schmecke, während Lenwe sein bestes tut um sich mit Händen, Lippe und Zunge wie ein unaufhaltsamer Eindringling auf jedem Zentimeter meines Körpers auszubreiten. Mein diesmal nur schlecht verborgener Widerwillen stört ihn dabei nicht im geringsten. Wenn er nicht bald aufhört, werde ich noch an meinem Hass ersticken. Gerade als ich denke es kann nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, beginnt er tatsächlich damit sanft meinen Penis zu streicheln. Automatisch zucke ich weg von seinem Griff, doch er hält mich nur fest und flüstert mir zu ich solle stillhalten. Bisher hat er sich nie so aktiv darum gekümmert was mit mir passierte, solange er selbst bekam was er wollte. Wieso ausgerechnet jetzt dieses neue, beunruhigende Interesse an meiner Erregung? Wieso frage ich eigentlich noch? Natürlich weil mich das gerade jetzt besonders stark verletzen wird, wie Lenwe sehr genau weiß. Das wird mir spätestens klar, als ich erneut versuche mich zu entwinden und dazu ein kleiner, sehr kläglicher Laut aus meinem Mund schlüpft, ohne dass ich mich bewusst dazu entschieden hätte so zu handeln. Mein überwältigendes Bedürfnis einfach nur weg zu kommen von hier, von ihm, hat jedoch keine Chance auf Erfüllung. Auch diesmal hält Lenwe mich ohne Mühe fest.

„Bitte tut das nicht", flüstere ich und wünsche mir gleich darauf es nicht getan zuhaben. Ich verberge meinen Kopf zwischen den Armen, weil ich bereits weiß, dass er natürlich trotzdem weiter machen wird. Und ich werde es zulassen, weil ich zu viel Angst davor habe meine geistige Gesundheit an die Leere zu verlieren.

Ich versuche nicht an all die anderen Erlebnisse zu denken die ich hier hatte und die sich so sehr von der jetzigen Situation unterscheiden. Wenn ich zulasse, dass ich daran denke, wird Lenwe sich auf ewig mit diesen Erinnerungen verbinden. Ich werde nichts haben zu dem ich wenigstens in Gedanken fliehen kann. Selbst wenn die Erinnerung an diese Zeiten inzwischen bestenfalls bittersüß ist.

Es ist unendlich schwer mich zu verschließen, hier in dieser vertrauten Umgebung, wo mich alles an die Vergangenheit erinnert. Gleichzeitig scheint Lenwe überall zu sein, in mir, auf meiner Haut, um mich herum, es ist kaum möglich ihn zu verdrängen. In Gedanken kehre ich zurück zu dem Trank den ich eigentlich vorhatte zu brauen. Denke nur daran, halte ich mir vor. Die Liste der Zutaten, die detaillierten Anweisungen. Die Stelle, an der ich Lenwes Blut in die Mischung rühre gefällt mir am besten. Ich wünschte so sehr ich könnte es tatsächlich tun. Einen breiten Schnitt quer über seine Kehle, bis mir die rote Flüssigkeit entgegen spritzt und warm und klebrig meine Kleider tränkt.

Der Schmerz, der durch meinen Arm schießt, als Lenwe ihn brutal auf meinem Rücken verdreht, reißt mich unsanft aus meinen eskapistischen Mordvorstellungen. Ich zische und beuge ich weiter vor um den schmerzhaften Druck auf meine Knochen und Gelenke wenigstens ein bisschen erträglicher zu machen.

„Hast du es hier auch mit ihm getrieben?" will Lenwe boshaft wissen, nachdem er sich meiner Aufmerksamkeit wieder sicher ist und macht damit meine bisherigen Bemühungen in einem einzigen Augenblick mühelos zunichte. Ich muss nicht fragen von wem er gerade redet.

„Ja", antworte ich so knapp wie es nur geht und erzittere aus Furcht vor der nächsten Frage.

„Hat er dich hier auch auf allen Vieren gevögelt?" raunt Lenwe mir dann ins Ohr und verleiht seinen Worten gleich darauf mit einigen brutalen Stößen Nachdruck, die mich mit dem schmatzenden Geräusch von Haut auf nackter Haut näher an den Kopfteil des Bettes schieben, bis ich fast meine Stirn gegen das dunkle Holz legen könnte. Stattdessen verberge ich mein Gesicht zwischen den Kissen und versuche erfolglos die Vergangenheit zu vergessen. Wenn Lenwe doch nur endlich aufhören würde mit seiner Fragerei, dann könnte ich mich besser darauf konzentrieren die rein körperliche Seite zu ertragen.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du auch nach mehr gebettelt, nicht wahr?"

In der tiefsten Hölle sollt du schmoren du Bastard! Diesmal biegt er meinen Arm hart nach oben, bis ich vor Schmerz aufstöhne und doch noch antworte.

„Ja", keuche ich angestrengt und hoffe eigentlich nur, dass es das ist was er hören will. „Ja, habe ich."

„Er hat dich benutzt, genau wie ich es jetzt tue", behauptet Lenwe mit einer Sicherheit, die sich wie bösartige Säure in meine Ohren und meine Seele ätzt. Noch vor einem Jahr hätte ich mit Überzeugung protestiert oder ihn einfach ignoriert, aber nach den letzten Monaten bin ich mir meiner selbst nicht mehr sicher genug, um jetzt gegen diese Behauptung aufzubegehren.

„Und das weißt du auch", beschließt Lenwe zufrieden, nachdem ich dazu nur vielsagend schweige. „Du weißt das ich recht habe", fährt er fort. „Und warum auch nicht? Du bist ja sonst zu nichts gut. Und du hast es ihm leicht gemacht, nicht wahr?"

Ja, das habe ich. Damals, als mir das alles noch so einfach und richtig erschien. Eigentlich hätte ich es ahnen müssen. Er ist Drow, was habe ich denn erwartet? Ich habe mein Verhältnis mit Elarn nie ernsthaft hinterfragt, bis es so unverhofft zu Staub zerfiel. Vielleicht hatte ich schon immer Angst ich würde beginnen zu zweifeln, sobald ich anfinge uns zu analysieren. Trotzdem tut es weh jetzt zu merken wie naiv ich tatsächlich war.

Und so, Stück für Stück, nimmt Lenwe mir noch einen Teil meines Lebens, meiner Vergangenheit, die alles ist woran ich mich bisher noch klammern konnte. Ich habe keine Energie mehr mich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen nachdem er schließlich von mir ablässt. Die Überreste meines erzwungenen Orgasmus kleben erkaltend an meinem Bauch, dort wo Lenwe sie nachdrücklich verschmiert hat, aber das nehme ich kaum noch wahr, während ich auf der Seite liege, blicklos vor mich hin starre und mein Möglichstes tue um die gnädige Taubheit nicht zu vertreiben, die sich nun doch endlich über mich legt, wie dichter Nebel. Es ist angenehm. Ich hoffe ich muss nie wieder etwas fühlen.

Lenwe lässt mich sogar ein paar Minuten dort liegen, bevor er mir einen Lappen an den Kopf wirft, damit ich mich säubern kann und mich dann unwirsch anfährt ich solle mich nicht anstellen und endlich helfen. Mechanisch erhebe ich mich, zupfe die Tunika wieder zurecht und folge ihm durch die ehemals vertrauten Räume. Ich packe in einen magischen Sack was immer er mir reicht, ohne wirklich wahrzunehmen was es eigentlich ist, das da gerade durch meine Hände geht. Aller Optimismus, den ich gestern noch angesichts dieses Handels verspürt habe, ist für mich nun unerreichbar. Das einzige, was ich im Moment noch fühlen kann, ist die allgegenwärtige Leere, die trotz allem noch irgendwo am Rande meines Geistes lauert. Wozu wehre ich mich eigentlich noch, überlege ich vage? Seit Ethin tot ist, interessiert es ohnehin niemanden mehr was ich tue und wie es um mich steht. Ich kann genauso gut einfach aufgeben.

„Wirst du noch etwas anderes brauchen um dich während der nächsten zwei Wochen vorzubereiten?" will Lenwe nach einem letzten kritischen Rundumblick durch meinen ziemlich verwüsteten Arbeitsraum wissen. „Wir werden nicht noch einmal hierher zurück kehren. Wenn noch etwas essentielles fehlt, dann sag es jetzt. Akhreal wird vollen Einsatz von dir erwarten."

Ich starre ihn nur verständnislos mit leerem Blick an, unfähig gerade jetzt über solche Nichtigkeiten nachzudenken. Ich glaube Lenwe merkt erst in diesem Moment, was er mit dieser letzten Vergewaltigung bei mir ausgelöst hat. Nicht einmal die nebelige Taubheit ist genug um den Schauder der Angst zu überdecken, der mich durchfährt, als der blonde Magier nun näher tritt um mich forschend anzusehen. Meine Finger krallen sich in den weichen Stoff des Beutels als ich darum kämpfe still stehen zu bleiben.

„Du musst ihn tatsächlich geliebt haben", sagt Lenwe und klingt dabei fast ein wenig erstaunt.

Ich weiß nicht wen ich in diesem Moment lieber schlagen möchte, mich, weil ich so dumm war diese Gefühle zuzulassen oder Lenwe, weil er fortwährend in dieser Wunde herum bohren muss. Am besten vergesse ich, dass es jemals dieses andere Leben gegeben hat.

„Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen", murmle ich müde, halb zu mir selbst und wünsche mir ich könnte augenblicklich in tiefen Schlaf fallen aus dem ich nie mehr aufwachen müsste. Ich kann nicht mehr. Es ist so unglaublich anstrengend ständig gegen Lenwe anzukämpfen, immer auf der Hut zu sein, auf seinen nächsten Angriff zu warten. Ich weiß langsam nicht einmal mehr wieso ich das überhaupt noch tue.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Diesmal gibt es gleich drei Kapitel, die auf FFde teils schon eine ganze Weile geposted waren... Shame on me.

* * *

*****ELARN/ETHIN*****

„Siehst du was du angerichtet hast!" knurrt es voller Hass schräg über meiner Schulter, während ich noch wie gelähmt auf die Schale mit Wasser starre, in der Lenwes Abbild gerade seine Finger in einer parodistisch liebevollen Geste durch Evoes zerzauste Haare gleiten lässt. Dessen letzten Worte hallen mir noch unheilvoll in den Ohren nach. 'Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen'. Lenwe ist dabei Evoe methodisch, Schritt für Schritt zu zerstören und ich habe ihm dafür ein ideales Werkzeug geliefert. Mein Wutschrei bleibt mir im Halse stecken. Er kommt einfach nicht an dem dicken Kloß der Schuld vorbei, der mir dort bereits den Atem nimmt.

Meine Bewegung ist fahrig, als ich eine Hand über der Schale hin und her wische um den Spruch zu lösen und endlich diese erschütternden Bilder auszulöschen. Was ich gerade gesehen habe, lässt mich beinahe wünschen, ich hätte nicht darauf bestanden in allen Räumen unseres alten Hauses mindestens einen Spionagekristall zu verteilen. In mir tobt das zornige, blinde Bedürfnis etwas zu zerstören, wenn schon nicht Lenwe dann etwas anderes. Gleichzeitig bin ich erstarrt vor Hass. In diesem Moment kommt es mir gar nicht in den Sinn, diese heftigen Gefühle auch nur im Geringsten zu hinterfragen. Es ist als hätte er statt Evoe mich selbst angegriffen. Soetwas ist mir noch nie zuvor passiert und die Hilflosigkeit, die damit einhergeht passt mir überhaupt nicht. Überwältigt kann ich im Moment nur da sitzen und machtlos nach Luft schnappen, während sich meine Finger um die Tischkante krallen.

Ein tiefer, knurrender Laut ist die einzige Warnung, die ich bekomme, bevor Ethins geballte Faust heftig mit meinem Wangenknochen kollidiert. Schmerz zuckt durch mein Gesicht und der Stuhl, auf dem ich sitze kippt zur Seite hin um. Ich hoffe er hat sich die Knöchel daran gebrochen, zuckt es böse durch meinen Kopf, während ich mich instinktiv in Fallrichtung abrolle! Während ich noch falle, bewege ich bereits eine Hand in Ethins Richtung um ihn mit einer einfachen Geste zurück zu schleudern. Dummerweise ist Ethin wieder einmal zu schnell. Er ist mir sofort hinterher gehechtet und landet schwer auf mir. Mein Hinterkopf kracht laut auf den Holzboden. Jetzt gibt es schon zwei schmerzende Stellen. Dafür wird er bezahlen! Ein passendes Ventil für die Wut, die mir gerade so die Luft abschnürt.

Irgendwie hat Ethin es noch im Fallen geschafft sich meine Hände zu greifen, so dass aus meiner ersten Verteidigung nichts mehr wird. Gesten sind damit wohl erst einmal ausgeschlossen. Aber so einfach bin ich nun auch nicht zu überwältigen. Ich spucke ihm eine kurze Beschwörung entgegen, die unerträgliches Jucken an seinem ganzen Körper verursachen wird, was ihn hoffentlich dazu bringt mich endlich loszulassen. Ethin stoppt mich auch diesmal effektiv kurz vor Schluss, indem er mir kurzerhand seine Zunge in dem Hals rammt. Diese Gelegenheit lasse ich natürlich nicht ungenutzt verstreichen und beiße kräftig zu.

Klugerweise zieht Ethin sich daraufhin ein Stück zurück, ohne allerdings meine Hände loszulassen. Ich spucke ihm sein eigenes Blut ins Gesicht. Das zeichnet sich nett ab auf seiner hellen Haut. Mittlerweile zu wütend für Magie stoße ich ihm gleich darauf heftig meine Stirn ins Gesicht. Das ungesunde Knirschen in seiner Nase entschädigt mich völlig für den neuen Schmerz, der daraufhin durch meinen Kopf schießt. Wieder einmal tropft Ethins Blut herab auf mein Gesicht. Das wird langsam ein zu regelmäßiges Vorkommnis. Er setzt noch einmal nach und spuckt mir nun seinerseits in die Augen. Verdammt, das hätte ich kommen sehen sollen. Hektisch blinzle ich und versuche uns herum zu rollen, bevor er mich vollends am Boden unter sich festnageln kann. Dass das keine besonders vorteilhafte Position für mich ist, habe ich ja inzwischen schon herausgefunden.

Eigentlich sollte es mich nicht erstaunen, dass Ethin so genau weiß wie er meine Attacken unterbinden kann. Er hat schließlich die letzten Jahrzehnte mit uns verbracht und kennt meine üblichen Taktiken nur allzu gut, aber bisher war mir nie wirklich bewusst, was für ein Nachteil dieser Umstand einmal für mich sein könnte. Es ist fast als wüsste er schon vor mir was ich als nächstes tun werde. Diesmal gibt es kein Sklavenhalsband mit dem ich ihn mir vom Hals halten kann. Außerdem bin ich überzeugt, dass Ethin es früher nie gewagt hätte mich tatsächlich anzugreifen. Wenn ich nicht gerade so überaus zornig wäre, dann würde ich mir langsam Sorgen machen, denn Ethin hatte vorhin selbst eine reichliche Portion Rage im Blick und er gibt mir offenbar die Schuld an Evoes Situation. Als ob er nicht auch selbst dazu beigetragen hätte! Der Gedanke macht mich nur noch wütender.

„Es ist also alles mein Fehler, ja?" knurre ich aufgebracht und schaffe es tatsächlich ein Bein so weit zu befreien, dass ich Ethin mein Knie in die Seite rammen kann. Das scheint ihn aber nicht besonders zu stören. Ich will ihn auf der Stelle in der Luft zerreißen! Mit den bloßen Händen. Allerdings kann ich das nicht, weil er mich gerade erstaunlich effektiv verprügelt. Er ist zwar behindert, dadurch, dass er anfangs meine Finger festhalten muss, um mich an magischen Gesten zu hindern, aber nachdem er es geschafft hat diese Aufgabe auch mit einem einhändigen Griff zu erfüllen, verpasst er mir einen Kinnhaken, der mich tatsächlich Sterne sehen und gefährlich nah an eine Ohnmacht herankommen lässt. Ich schmecke Blut. Wahrscheinlich habe ich mir auf die Zunge gebissen. Verdammt ich schaffe es einfach nicht ihn abzuschütteln und das macht mich wahnsinnig. Mir fehlt die Zeit, die ich bräuchte um die wenigen Worte auszusprechen, die ihn mir vom Hals schaffen würden.

Wenn es um körperliche Auseinandersetzungen geht, bin ich zwar fähiger als Evoe, aber ohne Magie bin ich einem trainierten Kämpfer trotzdem eindeutig unterlegen. Und Ethin scheint gerade erstaunlich gut in Form zu sein. Magie funktioniert am besten aus der Distanz. Sobald ein Feind erst einmal nah genug an dich heran gekommen ist um magische Angriffe zu unterbrechen, bist du als Magier ziemlich schnell aufgeschmissen, egal wie mächtig du bist. Jede Attacke braucht Zeit und ein Mindestmaß an Konzentration, was Ethin ganz genau weiß. Normalerweise bin ich zu misstrauisch, um jemanden der mir feindlich gesinnt ist, so nah an mich heran zu lassen, aber an Ethins neue, offensive Persönlichkeit habe ich mich noch nicht so recht gewöhnt und ihn dadurch schlichtweg unterschätzt. Das wird mir spätestens dann schmerzlich klar, als ich die Kälte von scharfem Stahl an meiner Kehle spüre und augenblicklich erstarre. Wann hat er sich das Messer besorgt? Verflucht, wie lange ist es her, dass ich das letzte Mal in einer derart verletzlichen Situation war? Ich bin eindeutig zu nachlässig geworden!

„Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie sehr ich dich gerade umbringen möchte!" zischt Ethin mir ins Gesicht.

„Oh ich denke doch", gebe ich grimmig zurück, denn meine eigenen Gefühle dürften sich nicht allzu sehr von den seinen unterscheiden. Ich weiß nicht ob ich mich an seiner Stelle gerade beherrschen könnte. „Aber wenn du das tätest, auf wen würdest du dann deine ganzen Schuldgefühle abschieben?" ätze ich böse. „Du hast mindestens genau so viel zu dieser Entwicklung beigetragen wie ich und das weißt du auch. Versuch bloß nicht dir etwas anderes einzureden!"

Offenbar weiß er das wirklich, denn nachdem er mich noch einige Augenblicke zornig angestarrt hat, verlieren seine Augen endlich etwas von dieser mörderischen Intensität. Anstalten sich zurück zu ziehen macht er allerdings nicht. Stattdessen lässt er berechnend die Spitze des Messers an meiner Kehle hinauf wandern. Der Druck ist nicht so stark als dass er mich verletzen würde, aber dennoch kann ich nur zu genau erkennen welche Richtung seine Gedanken dabei einschlagen. Trotz seiner neu gefundenen Gefährlichkeit ist Ethin in dieser Hinsicht ziemlich einfach einzuschätzen. Es ist beinahe langweilig.

„Mach weiter und ich bringe dich bei der ersten Gelegenheit um, ganz egal was Evoe dazu sagen wird", warne ich ihn eisig.

Das scheint Ethin nur unwesentlich zu beeindrucken.

„Das letzte Mal hast du dich auch nicht mehr gesträubt", merkt er mit schief gelegtem Kopf und selbstzufriedenem Lächeln an und transferiert die Messerspitze gefährlich nah an mein Auge. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, schienst du sogar ziemlich zufrieden hinterher."

„Das letzte Mal hattest du etwas das ich haben wollte", erinnere ich ihn kalt, immer noch viel zu wütend als dass ich überhaupt einen Gedanken daran verschwenden würde, ihm jetzt nachzugeben. „Ich weiß sowieso nicht wieso du auf einmal wieder ausgerechnet darauf kommst. Gerade wolltest du mich noch umbringen", beschwere ich mich. Nicht dass ich unbedingt sterben will, aber diese plötzliche Wende ist doch recht unerwartet. Selbst von ihm.

„Was hat das denn damit zu tun?" will Ethin irritiert wissen. Es ist fast ein wenig beruhigend zu sehen, dass er doch nicht so ganz normal zu sein scheint. Wenn er immer noch in solchen Bahnen denkt, dann muss mehr von dem alten Ethin in ihm sein, als ich gerade noch annahm.

„Vergiss es", seufze ich. „Wer ist eigentlich dieser Akhreal?" fällt es mir erst jetzt ein mich zu fragen, während ich gleichzeitig hoffe, Ethin wird sich dadurch ablenken lassen und möglichst bald den Entschluss fassen das verdammte Messer aus meinem Gesicht zu entfernen. Der Name Akhreal kommt mir zwar vage bekannt vor, aber auf Anhieb kann ich ihn nicht einordnen.

Es funktioniert zumindest teilweise. Ethin lehnt sich etwas zurück und verzieht das Gesicht.

„Akhreal ist der Söldnerführer, der vor etwa einem halben Jahrhundert mit nur ein paar hundert Männern eigenhändig die Cross-Dynastie gestürzt hat. Er hat Lenwe und dessen Mutter seit dessen Geburt besessen und ihn quasi aufgezogen... wenn man das bei einem Sklaven so nennen kann. Deshalb ist Evoe zu ihm gegangen um sich Informationen zu beschaffen."

Mir wird ganz anders als ich das höre. Denn nun erinnere ich mich nur zu gut. Alleine das, was ich bisher an Geschichten und vagen Gerüchten gehört habe, hält mich dazu an größte Vorsicht walten zu lassen wenn es um diese Person geht. Akhreal ist nun wirklich niemand dem ich in die Quere oder auch nur nahe kommen möchte. Worauf hat Evoe sich da bloß eingelassen!

„Er hat ihm ein Jahr lang seine Dienste versprechen müssen um das zu kriegen was er wollte", fährt Ethin gerade fort, als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen. „Offenbar macht Lenwe da sogar mit, wie wir gerade gesehen haben, was mich etwas überrascht, aber vielleicht hat er ja Angst vor seinem alten Herren."

„Das hätte ich an seiner Stelle auch", bestätige ich mit einem tiefen Stirnrunzeln. So weit ich es einschätzen kann, ist Akhreal sogar noch schlimmer als Jarlaxle, wenn es darum geht seine Nase in alles hinein zu stecken, was ihn absolut nichts angeht. Ich müsste schon reichlich verzweifelt sein um offen gegen ihn vorgehen zu wollen. Meine Position dieser Tage ist zwar sehr unabhängig, da ich Verpflichtungen generell gerne vermeide, aber dafür habe ich auch nur wenig Rückhalt wenn es um jemand derart Mächtiges geht. Einen sicheren Weg Evoe da heraus zu holen habe ich jedenfalls im Moment nicht. Überhaupt weiß ich viel zu wenig über den Söldnerführer. Seinem Erscheinungsbild nach soll er menschlich wirken, aber wenn er tatsächlich Lenwe aufgezogen hat, dann kann das nicht so ganz stimmen.

Mit einem dumpfen Stöhnen lasse ich meinen Kopf zurück auf den Boden sinken und starre missmutig an die Decke des billigen Tavernenzimmers, das Ethin für uns angemietet hat.

„Ich wünschte wirklich ich wäre früher zurück gekommen", murre ich verbittert. Ethin gibt ein vage zustimmendes Grunzen von sich und besitzt dann endlich die Güte sich langsam von meiner Brust zu erheben. Scheinbar hat diese kurze, aber unerfreuliche Diskussion sogar ihn von seiner ewigen Fixierung auf Sex abgelenkt. Erleichterter als ich zugeben möchte, setze ich mich auf und schaue zu wie er misstrauisch Schritt für Schritt zurück weicht, das blanke Messer nach wie vor in einer Hand. Wenigstens so viel Vorsicht beweist er mir gegenüber also doch noch. Auf eine verdrehte Art und Weise besänftigt mich das wieder.

„Ich empfehle dir deine Bedürfnisse in Zukunft woanders auszutoben. Dir sollte schon lange klar sein, dass ich keineswegs so duldsam bin wie Evoe", warne ich ihn mürrisch während ich meine Kleider wieder zurecht zupfe, deute damit aber gleichzeitig an, dass ich ihm diesmal vergeben werde. Eigentlich sollte ich ihn für diesen Angriff bezahlen lassen, aber irgendwie fehlt mir dazu gerade die nötige Energie. Das ist untypisch für mich, aber die Sorge um Evoe ist im Moment größer.

Sobald er merkt, dass ich nicht vorhabe Vergeltung zu üben, entspannt Ethin sich wieder und neigt zustimmend den Kopf.

„Du hast Recht", murmelt er dann sogar. Etwas, das ich von dem sonst so sturen Elf gar nicht erwartet hatte. „Lenwe hat mich wie immer viel zu schnell um jede Beherrschung gebracht."

Da kann ich ihm nur zustimmen. Nun ja, das nächste Mal werde ich vorbereitet sein. Er soll ja nicht denken, dass er mich nochmal so überwältigen kann. Zeit das Thema zu wechseln. Schließlich muss ich meine eigene Nachlässigkeit nicht auch noch unnötig lange erörtern und Ethin damit auf dumme Gedanke bringen.

„Zwei Wochen werden nicht reichen um Lenwe effektiv in seinem eigenen Haus anzugreifen", stelle ich unzufrieden fest, denn immerhin wird es einiger Planung bedürfen um ihn auszuschalten, ohne ihn dabei sofort zu töten und Evoe dadurch mit ins Verderben zu reißen. Das ist schade, aber ich glaube Valaira hat für's Erste genug davon mir Gefallen zu tun und ihn danach wieder zu erwecken. Andere mächtige Kleriker kenne ich leider nicht. „Ich schätze wir sollten schnell etwas mehr über Akhreal herausfinden."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Kapitel 2 von 3

* * *

*****LENWE/EVOE*****

Je mehr ich mich von dem Vorfall in meinem alten Zuhause erhole, desto stärker erschreckt es mich wie fragil meine Verfassung ist. Lenwe lässt mich für die nächsten paar Stunden mehr oder weniger in Ruhe. Zumindest ist er nicht direkt anwesend, obwohl ich annehme, dass er mich beobachtet. Während ich noch einmal, mit etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit, die Dinge sortiere, die wir mitgenommen haben, kehre ich erst langsam ein wenig zu mir selbst zurück. Wahrscheinlich hilft es mir auch, die altbekannten Gegenstände zu berühren, die mich schon so lange begleiten. Die Sehnsucht nach meinem alten Leben ist so heftig, es schmerzt fast schon körperlich. Wenigstens die Magie ist mir geblieben. Die einzige Konstante für mich. Leider werde ich auch immer wütender, je länger ich über die letzten Stunden nachdenke. Ein großer Teil dieser Wut gilt mir selbst. Wieso habe ich mich nur derart von ihm beeinflussen lassen? Die momentane Resignation, die ich habe aufkommen lassen, erschreckt mich sehr. So darf ich nicht denken!

Mangels eines anderen Raumes, habe ich alle meine Dinge im Empfangszimmer ausgebreitet und so ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass Wern nach einer Weile hereinkommt. Ich beobachte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er fasziniert die unbekannten Gegenstände beäugt. Ich wette Lenwe lässt ihn nicht in seinen Arbeitsraum. Und das mit gutem Grund. Einige dieser harmlos aussehenden Steine oder Stäbe sind ziemlich gefährlich für jemanden, der nicht mit ihnen umzugehen weiß. Vorhersehbarerweise greift er nach etwas das bunt ist und hübsch glitzert. Ein handtellergroßer, violett glänzender Halbedelstein, den man gewöhnlich dazu benutzt mittels einen einfachen Kommandowortes binnen Sekunden große Hitze zu generieren.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich die Finger von meinen Sachen lassen", bemerke ich spitz und bin nicht im Mindesten überrascht, als Wern daraufhin lediglich trotzig zu mir hinüber starrt und die Finger fester um den Stein schließt.

„Wenn überhaupt, dann sind es Meister Lenwes Sachen und nicht deine", belehrt er mich böse.

Diese einfache Äußerung bringt mich, dank meiner ohnehin sehr schlechten Stimmung, auf der Stelle zum Siedepunkt. Meister Lenwe soll von mir aus im Abgrund verfaulen! Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken spreche ich blind vor Zorn das Kommandowort und der Stein, den Wern noch immer in der Hand hält, erhitzt sich augenblicklich. Mit einem Aufschrei lässt er ihn fallen, doch es ist bereits zu spät. Sein Handteller ist hellrot und die Haut wirft ungesunde Blasen. Weil mir das noch nicht genügt, springe ich auf und schnappe mir die besagte Hand.

Ich beobachte mit kranker Faszination, wie Wern mit einem atemlosen Keuchen schmerzlich das Gesicht verzieht, als ich nachdrücklich meine Fingerspitzen in die verletzte Stelle grabe. Er versucht seine Hand wegzuziehen, aber ich halte sie nur noch fester. Auf einmal finde ich es ungemein befriedigend die schmerzverzerrte Grimasse zu sehen, die ich damit verursache. Wenigstens einer hier ist immer noch schwächer als ich. Ich kann mich kaum losreißen von dem Anblick und fange unbeherrscht an zu grinsen, woraufhin Wern nur noch heftiger zerrt und seine kleinen weißen Zähne sich angstvoll in die rosige Unterlippe graben, während er versucht dabei nicht vor Schmerz zu schreien.

„Shas", flüstere ich und eine kleine, orange-rote Flamme erscheint über meiner freien, mit der Innenseite nach oben gewendeten Hand. Dies ist die allererste Beschwörung, die ich in meinem Leben gelernt habe. Auch damals war ich Sklave. Allerdings nicht der von Lenwe. Selbst wenn das zu jenem Zeitpunkt gar keinen so großen Unterschied bedeutet hat, wie mir gerade zu meiner eigenen Überraschung klar wird. Wern ist nach den gerade erlittenen Verletzungen außerordentlich beeindruckt von meiner Vorstellung. Er zwinkert hektisch während er atemlos das schmale, flackernde Licht fixiert, völlig erstarrt vor gedankenloser Furcht. Der schlanke Junge schnappt hilflos nach Luft, mit kleinen, hastigen Atemzügen, als wäre er bereits kilometerweit gerannt. Wenn ich mich ein wenig anstrenge, dann kann ich bestimmt auch sein Herz heftig schlagen hören.

„Wie ich bereits sagte", zische ich ihn böse an und halte meine Hand mit der Flamme drohend noch ein wenig näher an seinen Kopf. „Fass meine Sachen lieber nicht an, sonst zerstörst du dabei noch aus Versehen dieses hübsche Gesicht."

Das gedankenlose Wimmern, das daraufhin über Werns Lippen kommt, sendet einen kleinen Schauer der Freude über meinen Rücken.

Seltsam, früher hatte ich nie besonders großes Interesse daran andere zu quälen. Zumindest hat es nie eine derartige Befriedigung in mir ausgelöst. Offenbar sind Lenwes Erziehungsmethoden nicht gerade förderlich für meinen Charakter. Dieser Jähzorn ist sehr untypisch für mich.

Da ich ohnehin davon ausgegangen bin, dass Lenwe mich beobachtet, überrascht es mich nicht, dass er gleich darauf mit finsterer Miene hereingestapft kommt.

„Evoe!" faucht er bloß herrisch und ich lasse die kleine Flamme resigniert verschwinden. Seine Stimme hat diesen gefährlichen Beiklang, der mich bei jedem Anderen in atemloser Erwartung erschauern lassen würde. Von Lenwe kommend ruft dieser Ton allerdings nichts auch nur im entferntesten Angenehmes bei mir hervor.

Wern zieht schnell seine verletzte Hand zurück, um dann auf die Knie zu sinken und sie dabei schützend an seine Brust zu pressen. Notgedrungen folge ich seinem Beispiel und knie ebenfalls nieder. Schließlich muss ich mir nicht noch mehr Ärger einhandeln. Wern wartet offenbar auf Lenwes Urteil und schaut ihm mit einem Ausdruck nur knapp unterdrückter Empörung im Gesicht entgegen, sagt aber klugerweise nichts, auch wenn es ihn große Mühe zu kosten scheint in diesem Moment still zu bleiben.

„In einem hat er recht Wern", äußert sich der große Elf auch recht schnell. „Du solltest tatsächlich die Finger von der Ausrüstung eines Magiers lassen. Ich habe dir doch schon oft genug erklärt, dass einige Gegenstände sehr gefährlich sein können."

Die Ausrüstung _eines_ Magiers? Das ist meine verdammte Ausrüstung, nicht irgendeine und ich habe sehr viel Zeit und Mühe investiert um sie zusammen zu stellen! Ich unterdrücke mühevoll mein wütendes Zähneknirschen, denn mir ist klar, dass Lenwe diese Formulierung wahrscheinlich sehr bewusst gewählt hat.

„Ja, Herr. Es tut mir sehr leid Herr", biedert der Junge sich sofort an. Na gut, an seiner Stelle hätte ich das jetzt wahrscheinlich auch getan. Trotzdem lässt es mich gerade wünschen Lenwe wäre doch etwas später eingetroffen. Meine Fingernägel graben sich machtlos in meine eigene Haut als ich die Fäuste balle.

„Allerdings sollte ich wohl eine Sache klarstellen", fährt Lenwe fort und wendet sich damit an mich. „Wenn es darum geht Strafen auszuteilen, dann bin ich der Einzige der hier etwas tun wird."

Er wartet einen Moment ab und gibt mir damit die Chance es Wern nachzutun, aber im Moment bin ich nicht gewillt kriecherisch allem zuzustimmen was er von sich gibt. Was wahrscheinlich ziemlich dumm von mir ist. Ich wünschte ich hätte den Spielraum für eine höfliche Lüge oder wenigstens eine Halbwahrheit. Lenwe seufzt, aber es klingt nicht wirklich bedauernd.

„Du machst es dir unnötig schwer Evoe", teilt er mir scheinbar leidenschaftslos mit, aber ganz kann er die Vorfreude doch nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen. „Und dabei dachte ich du hättest heute deine Lektion gelernt."

Ich presse die Lippen aufeinander, bis jegliches Gefühl aus ihnen weicht, damit ich jetzt nichts Falsches sage.

„Heb ihn auf", befiehlt Lenwe mir. Ich muss nicht fragen was ich da aufheben soll und die Vorahnung lässt mir bereits jetzt ein flaues Gefühl im Magen entstehen. Langsam bewege ich mich zu der Stelle hinüber, wo noch immer der Hitzestein liegt, nachdem Wern ihn vorhin fallen gelassen hat. Vielleicht hätte ich doch lieber unterwürfig zustimmen und um Vergebung betteln sollen. Dafür ist es leider nun zu spät.

Ich kann spüren wie mir das Blut langsam aus dem Gesicht weicht, während ich Lenwe den Stein auf der flachen Hand präsentiere. Noch ist er schwer und kühl. Die glatte Oberfläche schmiegt sich täuschend harmlos in meine Hand. Wenigstens zittere ich nicht auch noch, doch das ist mir nur ein schwacher Trost, während ich wie erstarrt meine Strafe erwarte und mein eigener Herzschlag mir in den Ohren dröhnt. Ich hasse es zu wissen was kommt. Mit unerwarteten Schmerzen kann ich um einiges besser umgehen.

Lenwe greift nach meinen Fingern und hält sie fest. Seine Hände sind warm, ganz im Gegensatz zu den meinen. Ich starre ihm ins Gesicht, damit ich nicht meine Handgelenke ansehen muss, wo immer noch die Narben meiner letzten Kapitulation prangen. Ich frage mich wie viele mehr ich hier noch bekommen werde.

„Sag das Wort", befiehlt der blonde Elf mir als nächstes leise.

Ich schlucke und versuche mich zum sprechen zu zwingen, bringe aber nur ein heiseres Flüstern hervor, das sehr schnell abbricht sobald die unerträgliche Hitze und der brennende Schmerz durch meine Hand schießen. Lenwe hält mich lange Augenblicke unbarmherzig fest, während ich durch zusammengebissene Zähne stöhne und versuche wenigstens einigermaßen still zu halten, damit sich die Verbrennungen nicht unnötig weit ausbreiten.

Es ist schrecklich, doch zum Glück hält sich die Hitze des Steines immer nur wenige Sekunden. Was aber nicht heißt, dass der Schmerz danach weniger würde. Es fühlt sich an als würde nach wie vor ein Stück rot glühender Kohle auf meiner Handfläche liegen. Ich möchte am liebsten schreiend und kreischend durch den Raum rennen. Der Geruch von gebratenem Fleisch liegt schwach in der Luft und mir dreht sich der Magen um. Ich kann Lenwes Blick nicht mehr halten und schließe die Augen um heftig nach Luft zu schnappen, damit ich mich nicht auf der Stelle übergebe. Endlich lässt er mich los und ich kann meine Hand zurück ziehen. Ich weigere mich stur sie, wie Wern, schützend vor meine Brust zu pressen, auch wenn ich das gerade tatsächlich sehr gerne tun würde.

Ich bemerke schwach den metallischen Geschmack von Blut in meinem Mund. Wahrscheinlich habe ich mir auf die Lippe gebissen ohne es zu merken. Meine Übelkeit verstärkt sich für ein paar gefährliche Sekunden erheblich und ich kann fühlen wie mir der kalte Schweiß am ganzen Körper ausbricht. Lenwes Stimme klingt undeutlich in meinen Ohren, in denen es immer noch laut rauscht. Ich hoffe er hat mir nicht gerade eine Frage gestellt. Vorsichtshalber werfe ich ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu und zwinkere dafür schnell die Tränen aus meinen Augen. Lenwe schaut mich erwartungsvoll an. Sieht aus als hätte ich doch etwas verpasst. Ich ignoriere meine vor Schmerz kreischende Hand so gut es geht und konzentriere mich darauf meine Stimme in eine ebenmäßige Tonlage zu zwingen.

„Bitte entschuldigt, Herr. Ich war gerade ein wenig abgelenkt", knirsche ich mehr oder weniger beherrscht. In Anbetracht der Umstände klingt es sogar akzeptabel.

„Ich sagte", wiederholt Lenwe übertrieben langsam und deutlich. „Du darfst deine eigene Hand heilen, sobald du Werns wieder hergestellt hast."

Tatsächlich? Das erscheint mir überraschend großzügig. Misstrauisch starre ich Lenwe an.

„Jetzt sofort, Herr?" vergewissere ich mich etwas ungläubig und schiele dennoch jetzt schon hoffnungsvoll nach dem schmalen Zauberstab aus Ebenholz, der rechts von uns auf dem Tisch liegt und für genau solche Zwecke hergestellt wurde.

„Jetzt", bestätigt Lenwe knapp und hält mir dabei ein Pergament hin, auf dem irgendeine magische Formel geschrieben steht. „Damit", verlangt er dann, woraufhin mir ein Licht aufgeht. Er will mich testen. Das ist auch gar nicht so erstaunlich, jetzt da ich darüber nachdenke, denn bisher hat er nur wenig von meinen Fähigkeiten aus erster Hand sehen können. Wenigstens hatte ich auch etwas davon, schießt es mir durch den Kopf, denn ich traue Lenwe durchaus zu, mir solche Verletzungen auch ohne den zusätzlichen Grund zuzufügen, den ich ihm durch meinen Angriff auf Wern geliefert habe.

„Wie ihr wünscht", quetsche ich schmallippig hervor und nehme das Pergament in Augenschein. Das ist nichts was ich nicht schon einmal getan hätte. Elarn hat früher öfter darauf bestanden mir einige sehr ähnliche Prüfungen aufzuerlegen. Ein Umstand für den ich ihm schon einige Male heimlich dankbar gewesen bin, denn hätte ich mich in manchen Momenten wegen Verletzungen nicht konzentrieren können, dann wären wir beide gestorben.

Der Spruch ist speziell für Brandwunden gedacht und daher gar nicht einmal sehr anspruchsvoll oder komplex. Ich bin fast ein etwas beleidigt, weil Lenwe mir offenbar so wenig zutraut. Aber solange ich überhaupt Heilung bekomme, sollte ich mich wohl nicht beschweren.

Entschlossen raffe ich meine Konzentration zusammen und verdränge die rasenden Schmerzen in meinem Handteller und die immer noch anhaltende Übelkeit, so weit es geht aus meinem Bewusstsein. Lenwes sezierende Blicke versuche ich ebenso effektiv zu ignorieren, als ich mich Wern zuwende, der nach wie vor misstrauisch seine Hand vor die Brust presst.

„Du wirst sie mir schon hinhalten müssen", fahre ich ihn übellaunig an, nachdem er sich einige Sekunden lang nicht geregt hat. Es braucht danach noch einen Kontrollblick zu Lenwe und einen weiteren Augenblick der Überwindung bevor Wern mir endlich zögerlich die Hand hinstreckt, augenscheinlich bereit jeden Moment zurück zu zucken. Als ob ich ihm jetzt irgendetwas antun würde. So dumm bin ich dann doch nicht.

„Bleib so", weise ich ihn kurz an und beginne damit die Worte zu rezitieren. Wenigstens hält er still. Ich kann sehen wie sich die Brandwunde langsam zu schließen beginnt, doch mir ist auch schnell klar, dass einmal nicht reichen wird um den Schaden gänzlich zu beheben. Ein ziemlich ineffektiver Spruch. Es braucht drei Wiederholungen bevor Werns Hand endlich vollständig geheilt ist. Wahrscheinlich hat Lenwe ihn nur wegen des Aufwands ausgewählt, den ich für die Heilung betreiben muss. Je mehr ich tun muss, desto länger kann er mich dabei beobachten.

Die lange, gründliche Begutachtung meines Werkes, die folgt, treibt mich bereits wieder fast zur Weißglut. Hat er nicht schon genug gesehen? Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich hier viel falsch machen können. Zähneknirschend stehe ich daneben und warte ab. Meine eigene Hand pocht und brennt immer noch unerträglich, aber noch kann ich nichts dagegen tun. Zu wissen, dass ein sehr effektiver Zauberstab direkt neben mir liegt, den ich jedoch nicht benutzen darf, macht mich langsam wahnsinnig. Grimmig beiße ich weiter die Zähne zusammen und halte still, während Lenwe weiter die makellose Haut auf Werns Handfläche betrachtet. Es kann doch gar nicht so viel zu sehen geben dort! So langsam denke ich er will einfach nur wissen wie lange ich den Schmerz ertragen kann ohne zu protestieren.

„Kümmere dich um deine eigene Hand", befielt Lenwe mir dann endlich.

Erleichtert lege ich das dämliche Pergament zur Seite und greife nach meinem eigenen Stab. Nur um sofort von einem festen Griff um mein Handgelenk gestoppt zu werden. Den Fluch, der mir auf den Lippen liegt, schlucke ich gerade so herunter.

„Was habe ich dir vorhin gesagt?" will Lenwe streng wissen. Nachdem ich einmal tief durchgeatmet habe, damit ich ihn nicht frustriert anschreie, neige ich den Kopf und murmle ein gezwungenes: „Wie ihr wünscht, Herr."

Dann benutze ich eben seinen verdammten Spruch. Vielleicht kann ich ihn wenigstens ein bisschen effektiver machen indem ich das Ende etwas ändere. Nach dem dritten Mal brauche ich auch das Pergament nicht mehr. Die wenigen Worte habe ich mir inzwischen eingeprägt. Ich hefte meinen Blick auf mein eigenes verbranntes Fleisch und fange an. Obwohl ich absichtlich ziemlich schnell und leise spreche, fallen Lenwe meine kleinen, spontanen Änderungen sofort auf.

„Das ist nicht das was ich dir gegeben hatte", hält er mir vor, woraufhin ich ihm ärgerlich meine Hand hinhalte.

„Es ist aber wirksamer auf diese Weise, Herr", knirsche ich ungeduldig. Immerhin haben die Schmerzen inzwischen beträchtlich abgenommen und sind zu einem dumpfen Pochen geworden, das ich mühelos ertragen kann, aber dass Lenwe mich wie einen dummen, unwissenden Jungen behandelt zerrt an meinen Nerven. Netterweise beschert der große Elf mir ein paar neue schmerzende Stellen, indem er mir daraufhin mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht schlägt.

„Pass auf deinen Ton auf, Sklave", grollt er bedrohlich.

Es braucht fast genau so viel Beherrschung wie vorhin die rasenden Schmerzen der Verbrennungen zu ignorieren, um mich jetzt zusammen zu nehmen, gehorsam den Kopf zu senken und ein unterwürfiges: „Verzeiht Herr, es tut mir leid", von mir zu geben. Ich habe das Gefühl beinahe an den Worten zu ersticken, als ich sie über meine Lippen zwinge.

„Wiederhole den Spruch noch einmal, aber diesmal lauter", weist Lenwe mich an.

Ich beschließe, dass ich für heute genug gelitten habe und halte mich diesmal an den ursprünglichen Wortlaut, auch wenn ich dabei fast platze vor Widerwillen. Wenigstens komme ich heute ohne neue Narben davon. Immerhin scheint Lenwe nach meiner Darbietung einigermaßen von meiner Kompetenz überzeugt, denn er schleppt mich gleich darauf in seinen Arbeitsraum, damit ich ihm bei seinen eigenen Vorbereitungen für die Zeit in Akhreals Heer helfe. Er ist sehr gut ausgerüstet, wie ich ihm neidvoll zugestehen muss. Zu meiner Überraschung besitzt er unter anderem eine erstaunlich große Anzahl von Schutzamuletten, deren Kräfte meist gegen Gifte, aber auch gegen allerlei andere Gefahren schützen. Ich frage mich, ob er es wohl für nötig halten wird mir ein paar davon abzugeben. Aber darauf sollte ich mich wahrscheinlich nicht verlassen.

Die vertrauten Tätigkeiten lassen mich fast vergessen wo ich bin. Zumindest solange ich es schaffe Lenwe zu ignorieren, der am Rande meines Blickfeldes seinen eigenen Arbeiten nachgeht. Ich atme tief ein und versuche dabei nicht zu seufzen. Das zittrige, schwache Gefühl in meinem Bauch und meinen Armen weicht nur langsam, während ich sorgfältig eine Handvoll runder, glänzend brauner Schreibaumsamen in einem kleinen Mörser zermahle. Eine Nachwirkung der Brandverletzung, die sich auch mit Heilzaubern nicht beheben lässt. So ganz kann man den Körper dann doch nicht überlisten. Aber auch das wird vorbei gehen. In ein paar Stunden wird man mir nichts mehr anmerken.

Wahrscheinlich sollte ich mir etwas mehr Mühe geben, aber als Lenwe mich an diesem Abend in die Küche, statt in sein Bett bringt, kann ich nicht anders als erleichtert zu sein. Für heute hatte ich wirklich genug von ihm. Sogar die Kette, die er wie immer um meinen Hals legt, macht mir heute erstaunlich wenig aus. Ich schätze Lenwe zieht es auch vor sich einfach nur zu entspannen. Dafür ist der loyale Wern unzweifelhaft besser geeignet als ich. Vielleicht hört der Junge dann auch auf mich ständig mit bösen Blicken zu verfolgen. Obwohl ich das inzwischen schon fast niedlich finde, denn es sollte langsam selbst für ihn mehr als offensichtlich sein, dass zwischen Lenwe und mir keinerlei Sympathien herrschen.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Kapitel 3 von 3 Mal sehen ob noch wer am Ball geblieben ist...

* * *

****ETHIN/ELARN****

Nach einer langen und fruchtlosen Diskussion über mögliche Ansätze in der Angelegenheit Akhreal habe ich irgendwann genug von Ethins Widerspenstigkeit und gehe mir ein Bad bestellen. Der alte Holzzuber, den sie hier für diese Gelegenheiten vorhalten, ist ziemlich klein und sieht nicht besonders gepflegt aus. Ich hoffe er hat kein Leck. Immerhin ist er nicht auch noch schimmelig. Mit einem angewiderten Seufzer strecke ich einen einzelnen langen Finger in das lauwarme Wasser, das mir der Wirt gerade vorgesetzt hat, um ein paar wohlgesetzte Worte zu murmeln. Einige Sekunden später steigt mir der Dampf ins Gesicht. Na endlich.

Während die angenehme Wärme durch meine Glieder sickert, grüble ich weiter über die gegenwärtige Situation nach. Ethins nachdrücklich befürworteter Vorschlag, einfach ebenfalls in Akhreals Heer anzuheuern, ist zwar bestechend simpel, aber mir widerstrebt es sehr mich diesem Mann zu verpflichten. Außerdem hätten wir damit Lenwe praktisch sofort vorgewarnt und wir müssen uns die ganze Sache ja nicht unbedingt schwerer machen als nötig. Überhaupt wissen wir noch viel zu wenig um konkrete Pläne schmieden zu können. Ethin ist ungeduldig wie immer und das zerrt an meinen Nerven, aber normalerweise war es auch immer Evoes Aufgabe ihn zu kontrollieren und zu bremsen. Etwas, das ich jetzt sehr viel schwieriger finde als angenommen. Wäre der blonde Elf jemals mein Sklave gewesen, dann hätte ich ihn irgendwann frustriert umgebracht. Impulsive Starrköpfe waren noch nie meine bevorzugte Gesellschaft. Ethin zähneknirschend als annähernd Gleichberechtigten zu betrachten, macht es mir allerdings auch nicht leichter seine Gegenwart mit Gleichmut zu ertragen. Hätte ich ihn doch einfach gelassen wo ich ihn gefunden habe, dann würde er jetzt friedlich im Keller verrotten. Mit einem frustrierten Zischen lasse ich eine Hand ins Wasser platschen dass es nur so spritzt.

Gleich darauf höre ich ein leises Scharren vor der Tür. Misstrauisch starre ich das dunkle Holz an und greife dabei nach dem kleinen Beutel Diamantstaub, den ich vorsorglich neben der Wanne auf einen kleinen Hocker gelegt habe.

„Was ist!" belle ich in Richtung Tür. Kann ich denn nicht einmal zehn Minuten meine Ruhe haben in diesem verfluchten Drecksloch?

Ein weiteres Scharren, dann schiebt sich vorsichtig eine schmale Nase durch den Spalt. Sie wird begleitet von dem einen Gesicht, das ich jetzt am wenigsten sehen möchte. Ethin. Sein Blick schleicht sich verstohlen über meinen nackten Oberkörper, während er langsam die Türe weiter öffnet, bis ich freie Sicht auf ihn habe, wie er unentschlossen im Türrahmen steht und kalte Luft in den Raum lässt.

„Was willst du?" frage ich ungehalten. Schließlich habe ich ihn vor gar nicht so langer Zeit in unserem Zimmer zurückgelassen. Was kann inzwischen schon groß passiert sein?

Ethin beißt sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Du hast gesagt ich soll... meine Bedürfnisse... unten im Schankraum ist niemand und ich...", er bricht ab. „Ich brauche Geld", ringt er sich dann schließlich widerstrebend ab.

Wie gut das ich mein Gepäck vor seinen gierigen Fingern geschützt habe. Ich wette dort hat er es zuerst versucht. Aber wenn er tatsächlich denkt ich würde ihm Geld geben, damit er zu irgendeiner dreckigen Hure rennen kann, dann hat er sich gründlich verschätzt!

„Was bringt dich auf den dämlichen Gedanken das würde mich kümmern?" fauche ich wütend. „Verschwinde und lass mich in Ruhe."

„Elaaarn", winselt er. „Komm schon. Ich zahle es zurück!"

Der gedehnte, nörgelnde Klang mit dem er meinen Namen ausspricht, ist für mich der letzte Tropfen. Schlagartig ist es vorbei mit meiner Beherrschung. Diesmal habe ich genug Zeit. Zornig spreche ich die Beschwörung und werfe mit einer abschließenden Geste den Diamantstaub in Ethins Richtung. Der helle Blitz, der das Resultat meines Wutausbruchs ist, verfehlt Ethin, da er sich klugerweise mit einem schnellen Hechtsprung zur Seite aus dem Türrahmen bewegt hat, aber ich hatte auch gar nicht damit gerechnet ihn wirklich zu treffen. Die Tat alleine ist befriedigend genug. Sie hat ein rundes, rauchendes Loch in der Wand hinterlassen, aber ich denke nicht, dass das ein großes Problem darstellen wird. Der Wirt scheint mir von der Sorte zu sein die weiß wann es klug ist auf sein Recht zu bestehen und wann nicht.

„Verschwinde du rückratloser Wurm!" schreie ich den schnell verklingenden Schritten im Gang nach. „Wenn du versuchst mein Gepäck zu durchwühlen, dann steche ich dich ab wie ein Schwein, häute dich und lasse dich danach langsam ausbluten!"

Von Ethin kommt keine Antwort mehr. Wie es scheint hat er verstanden. Einigermaßen zufrieden mit dem Resultat meiner Bemühungen wedle ich nachlässig mit der Hand. Die Tür schwingt leise wieder zu und es wird fast augenblicklich wärmer. Vielleicht kann ich jetzt endlich in Ruhe baden, auch wenn ein wenig andere Gesellschaft im Moment vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht wäre. Mein weißes Haar klebt feucht an meiner Schulter. Früher hat Evoe mir oft die Haare gewaschen, denke ich und lasse missmutig eine lange Strähne durch meine Finger gleiten. Oh Götter jetzt werde ich wieder melancholisch. Vielleicht sollte ich Ethins Idee aufgreifen und ein richtiges Badehaus mit professionellen Bediensteten aufsuchen, um mich von diesen nutzlosen Gedanken abzulenken. Selbst wenn ich meine Gefühle mehr oder minder akzeptiert habe, heißt das nicht, dass ich mich mehr als nötig damit beschäftigen will. Jemand der einfach tut was ich will und den ich danach sofort wieder vergessen kann ist genau was ich jetzt brauche.

Und in dem Moment als ich dies denke, kommt mir eine Idee. Vielleicht war Ethins Vorschlag doch nicht so dumm. Wir könnten tatsächlich in Akhreals Dienste treten. Nur eben nicht als Soldaten sondern als Diener. Diener sind allgegenwärtig, zwar sichtbar aber schnell wieder vergessen. Außerdem tratschen Bedienstete unglaublich gerne, was unsere Informationsbeschaffung sehr erleichtern könnte. Das könnte durchaus funktionieren, sofern sein Personal nicht ausschließlich aus Sklaven besteht. Mit der richtigen Verkleidung. Nicht zu attraktiv, nicht zu hässlich und vor allem möglichst nicht von Akhreals Magiern aufzuspüren. Ich runzle die Stirn. Daran werde ich wohl eine ganze Weile arbeiten müssen falls wir in irgendeiner Weise Magie benutzen wollen. Aber wenn wir nicht sehr schnell als Elfen erkannt werden wollen, dann müssen wir wohl zwangsläufig auf Magie zurückgreifen. In Gedanken versunken lehne ich mich wieder zurück.

* * *

*****EVOE/LENWE*****

An diesem Morgen, noch bevor die Sonne richtig aufgegangen ist, schrecke ich hoch weil plötzlich die Küchentür laut gegen die Wand schlägt. Schemenhaft sehe ich, wie sich jemand schnell auf mich zu bewegt und reagiere völlig instinktiv mit einigen Worten und einer werfenden Geste meiner Hand. Die Person, Wern, wie ich gleich darauf feststelle, wird unsanft rückwärts an die Wand geschleudert. Einen erschrockenen Sekundenbruchteil bin ich sehr froh, dass es nicht Lenwe war. Bei dem hätte meine spontane Abwehr möglicherweise aber auch gar keinen Effekt gehabt. Wern keucht schmerzlich als er sich wieder von der Wand abstößt und erneut auf mich zukommt. Diesmal aber langsamer. Sein Gesicht ist verzerrt vor Verzweiflung, rot, fleckig und tränenüberströmt. Das kann aber nicht an mir liegen, beschließe ich immer noch etwas verwirrt.

„Ich hasse dich!" zischt der aufgebrachte Junge mich mit brechender Stimme an. „Du hast alles zerstört!"

Offenbar liegt es doch an mir? Nicht sonderlich beunruhigt, aber immer noch verwirrt lege ich nur den Kopf schief und warte ab, ob er noch etwas mehr zu sagen hat. Hat er nicht. Stattdessen holt er mit einem erstickten Aufheulen aus und schlägt nach mir. Ich mag ja nicht besonders fähig sein was körperliche Auseinandersetzungen angeht, aber Wern ist nicht gerade ein gefährlicher Gegner. Ich habe keine Probleme ihn aufzuhalten, indem ich meine angeborene Schnelligkeit nutze und einfach nach seinem Handgelenk greife, bevor er auch nur in die Nähe meines Gesichts gelangen kann. Es fühlt sich so schmal und zerbrechlich an, als könnte man es mit nur einer falschen Bewegung zerstören.

„Wovon redest du überhaupt?" will ich ärgerlich wissen, nachdem ich ihn unsanft wieder von mir gestoßen habe.

„Er hat gesagt er wird mich weggeben!" schluchzt Wern und vergräbt dabei das Gesicht in den Händen, während er langsam an der gegenüberliegenden Wand zu Boden gleitet. Aller Kampfes- und Angriffswille scheint auf einmal aus ihm gewichen zu sein.

Lenwe muss doch mehr an ihm liegen als ich erwartet hatte, denke ich überrascht. Aber vor allem muss der große Elf noch besorgter sein, als er mir bisher erschienen ist, wenn er solche Vorsichtsmaßnahmen trifft. Das hört sich an, als halte er es durchaus für möglich, dass ihm etwas zustoßen könnte. Dann wäre der Junge in einer äußerst verletzlichen Situation. Ich selbst wäre wahrscheinlich tot, aber das mag in dem Fall sogar ein leichteres Schicksal sein. Jemand wie Wern kann sich natürlich auch ganz allgemein sehr schnell als Spielball zwischen gefährlichen Leuten wie Akhreal oder Tresk wiederfinden, einfach nur weil er Lenwe nahe steht.

Das sage ich ihm allerdings nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Für Wern ist es besser wenn er sich möglichst weit von Lenwe distanziert, denn sonst endet er noch irgendwann so wie ich, beschließe ich mit selbstironischer Bitterkeit, denn mir ist inzwischen klar, dass ich Elarn gegenüber nicht unbedingt schlauer gehandelt habe, indem ich zuließ, dass er mich so fest an sich binden konnte. Nachdrücklich schiebe ich meine Selbstverachtung in die hinterste Ecke meines Bewusstseins und widme mich wieder der Gegenwart. Besser es schmerzt Wern jetzt, als dass er später mit seinem Leben für diese deplatzierte Loyalität bezahlt. Die kurzlebigen Menschen vergessen solche Dinge ohnehin schneller.

„Natürlich gibt er dich weg", erkläre ich äußerlich unbewegt. „Du bist ihm nichts als ein Klotz am Bein, dort wo er bald hin gehen wird. Was hast du denn erwartet?"

Wern zuckt zusammen als hätte ich ihn gerade geschlagen und starrt mich aus großen, wässrigen Augen an. Tränen glitzern nach wie vor in seinen langen Wimpern.

„Wie meinst du das?" will er dann auf einmal empört wissen. „Ich würde niemals etwas tun um Meister Lenwe zu schaden!"

War ich auch irgendwann einmal so naiv? Lenwe hat ihn offenbar noch sehr viel besser abgeschirmt als ich dachte.

„Das macht in diesem Fall nicht den geringsten Unterschied", teile ich ihm schulterzuckend mit. Wern runzelt nachdenklich die Stirn und öffnet dann den Mund zur nächsten Frage. Ich sehe schon, mein Plan ihm einen gesunden Schock zu verpassen, der ihn von Lenwe löst, wird nicht aufgehen. Er ist einfach zu verbohrt in seiner blinden Loyalität. Das würde sehr viel mehr Zeit und Arbeit erfordern als ich bereit bin zu opfern.

„Wieso?"

„Hast du den Tiefling gesehen, der vor kurzem hier war?"

Wern schüttelt den hübschen Kopf dass die Locken nur so fliegen.

„Ich habe mich im Zimmer versteckt, so wie immer", teilt er mir böse mit, so als müsste ich mir dessen längst bewusst sein.

„Macht nichts", erwidere ich. „Der Tiefling ist ein Nekromant. Ich nehme an du weißt was das heißt?"

„Er erschafft Zombies?" gibt Wern ein wenig unsicher zurück und scheint sich zu fragen worauf ich mit dieser seltsamen Themenwahl hinaus will.

„Genau. Dieser besondere Tiefling ist außerdem ziemlich boshaft. Er gehört zu dem Mann, für den Lenwe und ich die nächsten sechs Monate arbeiten werden. Außerdem hasst er Lenwe. Was glaubst du wird er mit dir anstellen, wenn er herausfindet, dass Lenwe etwas an dir liegt?"

Das bringt tatsächlich einen zunehmend nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf Werns Gesicht. Na endlich. Ganz so dumm ist er also doch nicht. Nur unerfahren.

„Er würde dich aus reiner Boshaftigkeit umbringen, nur um Lenwe ein bisschen zu schaden", führe ich die Vorstellung weiter aus um sicher zu gehen, dass Wern sich nicht wieder in irgendwelche verqueren Ideen verrennt.

„Ich würde gerne mein Leben für Meister Lenwe geben", behauptet er dann trotzig und tut damit genau was ich befürchtet hatte.

„Ja das glaube ich dir sogar", murmle ich mit einer augenrollenden Grimasse und beschließe, dass er wohl einen etwas deutlicheren Fingerzeig benötigt um diese dämliche Einstellung zu überwinden. War Lenwe doch so nachgiebig zu ihm, dass er die Illusion hegt Folter widerstehen zu können?

„Erinnerst du dich etwa nicht mehr daran was gestern passiert ist?" will ich sanft von Wern wissen, der sich augenblicklich versteift.

„Du hast mich verbrannt und bist dafür bestraft worden", giftet er mich böse an und drückt den Rücken dabei unwillkürlich dichter an die Wand, obwohl ich ihn gerade eigentlich gar nicht erreichen kann. Jedenfalls denkt er das.

„Genau", pflichte ich ihm kalt lächelnd bei und beginne dann mit der Beschwörung, die mir schon seit Tagen ständig im Kopf herum kreist. Diejenige, welche die Kette um meinen Hals öffnen wird, die mich hier festhält. Wern reißt alarmiert die Augen auf, als auf einmal die fremdartigen Worte aus meinem Mund kommen und die Kette mit einem leisen Klicken von mir abfällt. Bevor er schreien kann, habe ich schnell ein Stück Stoff aus meiner, ohnehin zerfransten, Tunika gerissen und es mit einem weiteren kurzen Schwall abgehackter, scheinbar nur aus Konsonanten bestehenden Worte in seine Richtung geworfen. Wie von mir beabsichtigt legt sich der Stoff über Werns Lippen, verfestigt sich und hindert ihn daran um Hilfe zu schreien.

Mit zwei langen Schritten stehe ich über dem blonden Jungen, der gerade panisch an dem Stoff herumzerrt, der jedoch wie festgeklebt in seinem Mund verbleibt, während er gleichzeitig hektisch versucht rückwärts von mir weg zu krabbeln. Dank seiner Panik und Überraschung bereitet es mir allerdings keine Mühe seine Handgelenke zu packen, sie über seinem Kopf zu Boden zu drücken und mich dann schnell auf seinem Bauch niederzulassen. Zum Glück ist Wern fast so zierlich wie ich selbst und kann mich daher nicht einfach abwerfen. Ich beuge mich über ihn, bis meine langen, schwarzen Haare über meine Schulter rutschen und in sein Gesicht fallen.

„Wäre ich so schlimm wie du offensichtlich glaubst, dann würde ich dich jetzt umbringen, nun da ich entdeckt habe dass du ihm etwas bedeutest", sage ich leise. „Nur um zu sehen wie er schaut wenn er dann deinen entstellten Leichnam erblickt. Nicht nur das, ich würde auch große Freude daran haben dich vorher zu foltern. Wie lange kannst du Schmerzen wie gestern aushalten, ohne irgendwann wahnsinnig zu werden, was glaubst du?"

Natürlich kann Wern mir gerade nicht antworten, aber es ist ohnehin eine rein rhetorische Frage. Die gedankenlose Angst in seinen Augen und das hastige Heben und Senken der schmalen Brust unter mir sprechen ihre eigene Sprache, als er anfängt heftig zu strampeln, jedoch ohne mich dadurch loszuwerden.

Ich könnte tatsächlich tun was ich gerade angedroht habe, aber wozu? Ein Augenblick billigen Triumphes wäre mir vergönnt. Und dann? Was hätte ich mit so einer Tat schon bewiesen? Am Ende dieses Augenblickes werde ich immer noch ein Sklavenhalsband tragen und wäre Lenwe nach wie vor ausgeliefert. Außerdem ist es ja gar nicht Wern den ich so hasse.

„Und?" frage ich den zitternden Jungen vor mir kühl, nachdem er schließlich keuchend innehält, für den Moment erschöpft. „Immer noch so wild darauf zu sterben?"

Mit einem gedämpften Schluchzen schüttelt Wern nur den Kopf, gibt dann offenbar allen Widerstand auf und sackt in sich zusammen. Mit einem kleinen Kopfschütteln löse ich meinen Griff um seine Handgelenke und erhebe mich. Sieht ganz so aus als hätte er es endlich verstanden.

Erst jetzt, als ich mich schon halb herumgedreht habe, gerät wieder die Tür in mein Blickfeld, wo gerade Lenwe steht, das Gesicht weiß wie Schnee. Einen Moment lang bedaure ich meine Zurückhaltung, aber jetzt ist es zu spät. Nur die Übung langer Jahre des Verstellens und Lügens erlaubt es mir, in diesem Augenblick nicht wie ertappt innezuhalten, sondern mit gelangweiltem Lächeln zurück zu der verwaisten Kette zu gehen und mich dort niederzulassen als sei gerade nichts von Belang geschehen.

Halb hatte ich erwartet, dass Lenwe nun auf mich losgehen würde. Aber scheinbar habe ich ihn darin genau so unterschätzt wie er mich, denn er holt lediglich einmal tief Luft und schnappt sich dann den aufgelösten Wern vom Boden, den er schnell aus dem Raum trägt, als wöge er nicht viel mehr als eine Feder.

Ich habe keine Ahnung wie viel Lenwe gesehen und gehört hat, aber die letzten paar Sekunden reichen eigentlich schon. Und seine Reaktion bestärkt mich nur in meiner Annahme. Wer weiß, falls ich es tatsächlich schaffen sollte seinem unbarmherzigen Griff zu entkommen, dann hätte ich bereits etwas gegen ihn in der Hand. Mit einem schmalen Lächeln starre ich gedankenvoll in die inzwischen vom ersten Morgengrauen erfüllte Küche.

Natürlich bedeutet dieses Wissen auch ein Risiko für mich, denn das einzige was Lenwe zu diesem Zeitpunkt davon abhält mich zu töten, ist meine Verpflichtung gegenüber Akhreal. Sobald allerdings dieser gar nicht so lange Zeitraum von sechs Monaten vorbei ist, nehme ich an er wird sich gezwungen fühlen mich zu beseitigen. Jeder der auch nur einigermaßen logisch denkt muss, bei einer Betrachtung unserer Situation zu dem Schluss kommen, dass es viel zu gefährlich wäre mich weiter am Leben zu lassen. Lenwe mag zwar arrogant sein, aber ich denke nicht dass er unter derartiger Verblendung leidet, als dass er annimmt mich immer kontrollieren zu können. Nein, dazu hat er ein viel zu ausgeprägtes Sicherheitsdenken. Allein ein Blick auf die Maßnahmen die er zur Verteidigung seines Heims getroffen hat, bestätigt dies sehr unzweifelhaft. Magisch gesehen ist dieser Turm die reinste Festung.

Als es langsam Zeit für das Frühstück wird, erhebe ich mich, um wie immer zuerst meine tägliche Säuberung vorzunehmen und mich dann der verhassten Küchenarbeit zu widmen. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob Lenwe überhaupt anwesend ist, aber falls doch sollte ich ihn jetzt nicht zu sehr reizen. Außerdem bin ich hungrig. Ich bin mir natürlich bewusst, dass ich ohne seine Erlaubnis nichts zu mir nehmen darf, aber die Vorbereitungen beschäftigen mich wenigstens eine Weile und geben mir etwas zu tun, während ich weiter über die Enthüllungen dieses Morgens nachgrüble.

Nachdem ich endlich das meiste fertig gestellt und unter einem Stasisspruch verwahrt habe, begebe ich mich vorsichtig in den Empfangsraum. Kein Lenwe in Sicht. Vielleicht bringt er Wern nun noch früher weg als geplant, weil er ihn nicht mehr in meiner Nähe wissen will. Na gut, beschließe ich pragmatisch, dann werde ich eben mit meinen eigenen Vorbereitungen fortfahren. Schließlich will ich Akhreal keinen Grund zu Beanstandungen liefern. Noch ein Herr den ich zufrieden stellen muss. Als ob ich nicht mit Lenwe schon genug zu tun hätte.

Alles ist noch dort wo ich es gestern zurückgelassen habe und jetzt wo Wern wahrscheinlich permanent abwesend ist, sehe ich auch keinen Grund es wegzuräumen. Früher hätte das sowieso Ethin erledigt. Ethin... ich beiße die Zähne zusammen bis mein Kiefer schmerzt und muss die Augen schließen, um nicht Gefahr zu laufen in Tränen auszubrechen. Wenn der Tod von Wern Lenwe auch nur halb so sehr träfe, wie Ethins Tod mich getroffen hat, dann bedaure ich gerade wirklich ihn vorhin nicht umgebracht zu haben! Ob er es verdient ist mir in diesem Moment völlig gleich.

Wahrscheinlich kostet diese Wut mich noch einige wertvolle Minuten, aber schließlich begreife ich doch endlich noch, dass ich gerade zum ersten Mal seit einiger Zeit wahrscheinlich alleine und im Besitz meiner Ausrüstung bin. Das wird zwar nicht reichen um mich von diesem Halsband zu befreien, denn ich denke nicht, dass dieser Zustand allzu lange anhalten wird, aber ich kann durchaus versuchen Lenwe hinterher zu spionieren. Das habe ich schließlich schon öfters getan. Wenn es funktioniert, dann wüsste ich bereits wohin er Wern gebracht hat. Wissen ist Macht oder nicht? Mit einem grimmigen Lächeln hole ich schnell ein wenig Wasser aus der Küche und gieße es in die silberne Schale, die ich gewöhnlich für diesen Zauber nutze.

Es dauert eine ganze Weile bis ich mich durch die vielen Schichten seiner persönlichen Schutzzauber gearbeitet habe, die mich wieder und wieder mit undurchsichtigem Nebel konfrontieren, statt des klaren Bildes das ich eigentlich erzielen will. Aber irgendwann habe ich es geschafft zumindest einen nur leicht verschwommenen Eindruck von Lenwe und seiner momentanen Umgebung zu bekommen, ohne ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er gerade beobachtet wird. Aus irgendeinem Grund sehe ich das Bild nur in verschiedenen Grautönen, aber das stört mich nicht sonderlich. Ich kann zumindest erkennen, wie der blonde Elf, mit einem immer wieder stolpernden Wern an der Hand, eine breite, reich bevölkerte Straße entlang eilt. Der Junge quält sich mit einem großen Bündel ab, das ziemlich schwer zu sein scheint und droht ihm jeden Moment aus dem Arm zu rutschen. Also hatte ich Recht. Lenwe hat keine Zeit verschwendet und den Jungen so schnell es ging aus dem Haus geschafft. Zu meinem großen Ärger kann ich nicht genau sagen wo sie sind. Es ist offenbar heller Tag, also müssen sie irgendwo an der Oberfläche sein, aber bis ich mehr sehe, kann ich nicht viel genaueres sagen.

Natürlich könnte ich versuchen später aufgrund eines Bildes zu teleportieren, aber damit wäre ich ich sehr festgelegt und außerdem ist diese Vorgehensweise riskanter als sich an einen bereits bekannten Ort zu begeben. Teleportation ist leider nicht unbedingt meine große Stärke. Ich entscheide noch etwas abzuwarten. Vielleicht werde ich doch noch etwas erkennen, das mir sagt wo sie gerade sind. Zu lange darf ich allerdings auch nicht verweilen, denn ich muss noch genug Zeit haben um eine glaubwürdige Beschäftigung vorzutäuschen wenn Lenwe wieder eintrifft. Idealerweise eine, die nichts mit Magie zu tun hat.

Als Lenwe vor einem großen Haus zum stehen kommt, kann ich fast meinen Augen nicht glauben. Dieses Haus habe ich tatsächlich schon einmal gesehen und ich weiß auch, wem es gehört. Egal ob Wern wirklich dort bleiben wird oder ob es nur eine kurze Station auf seinem Weg ist, der Umstand, dass er überhaupt dort war, wird mein Vorgehen wahrscheinlich erschweren. Ich warte lange genug um sicher zu gehen, dass Lenwe auch tatsächlich an die große Tür klopft. Leise vor mich hin fluchend beende ich dann meinen Wahrsagezauber und eile in die Küche. Noch länger zuzuschauen kann ich mir nicht erlauben, denn Lenwe könnte jeden Moment fertig sein und zurück kommen. Schnell greife ich nach Mehl und Eiern.

Lenwe, der wenig später, mit dunkler Miene herein stapft, findet mich beim wenden eines Pfannkuchens vor. Er blickt sich zwar zunächst misstrauisch um, scheint aber dann doch sehr auf seine persönlichen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu vertrauen, die tatsächlich auch die meisten wirkungsvoll davon abgehalten hätten ihm nachzuspionieren. Hätte ich nicht schon früher lange Stunden darauf verwendet seinen Schutz zu umgehen, dann hätte ich heute keine Chance gehabt auch nur den kleinsten Blick auf sein Tun zu erhaschen.

Er fragt mich zwar was ich in der Zwischenzeit getan habe, aber gibt sich erstaunlich schnell mit der knappen Mitteilung zufrieden, ich hätte das Frühstück vorbereitet. Das ist auch nicht einmal gelogen. Offenbar unterschätzt er mich nach wie vor. Ein Umstand, den ich, zu meiner eigenen bitteren Belustigung, sowohl erleichternd als auch beleidigend finde.

Noch während des Essens muss ich feststellen, dass Lenwe offenbar seine bisherige Taktik der Isolation abrupt aufgegeben hat. Stattdessen beginnt er nun, sich mit scheinbar beiläufigen Berührungen permanent meine Aufmerksamkeit zu sichern. Dies beinhaltet leider auch das wiederaufnehmen der Fütterung per Hand. Darauf hätte ich wirklich verzichten können, denke ich mürrisch, während ich an dem letzten winzigen Stück Brot knabbere, das er mir zugedacht hat.

Ich muss einen unfreiwilligen Seufzer der Erleichterung unterdrücken, nachdem klar ist, dass der blonde Magier mir nicht in die Küche folgen wird, um mir auch noch beim Abwaschen zuzusehen. Leicht beunruhigt von dieser plötzlichen Veränderung frage ich mich, was nur in ihm vorgehen mag. Liegt es an den Ereignissen des heutigen Morgens, dass er sich auf einmal so anders verhält oder gehörte es von Anfang an zu seinem Plan? Ich muss immerhin zugeben, dass ich mich jetzt schon merklich eingeengt und irritiert fühle durch diese untypische Nähe, die er auf einmal aufbaut. Ein Gefühl, das mich durchaus angreifbar macht, nachdem ich bereits daran gewöhnt war ignoriert zu werden.

Auch die nächsten Stunden über bleibt Lenwe bei seinem neuen Kurs. Sein Vorgehen wird noch erleichtert durch den Umstand, dass wir nun beide in seinem Arbeitsraum unseren Vorbereitungen nachgehen. Mir ist zwar klar, dass er zu jeder Zeit wissen will womit ich beschäftigt bin, aber dass er dazu so dicht hinter mir stehen und seine Finger über meinen Nacken oder meine Arme wandern lassen muss, passt mir gar nicht.

Als Lenwe sich schließlich zum mindestens zehnten Mal unnötig dicht über meine Schulter lehnt und dabei seine Hand auf meine Schulter legt, komme ich schon nah an meine Grenze. Die Frage, die er dann geradezu in mein Ohr haucht, ist dazu noch so offensichtlich überflüssig für jemanden von seinen Fähigkeiten, dass ich mich zusammen reißen muss um die irritierte Schärfe aus meinem Ton zu verbannen als ich antworte. Er versucht nicht einmal so zu tun als hätte er wirklich einen Grund mich so zu bedrängen. Unglücklicherweise entfernt er sich danach nicht, sondern murmelt eine weitere dämliche Frage. Dazu fängt er dann auch noch an seine Finger über die Schulter zu meinem Hals zu bewegen. Da ich immer noch nichts weiter als die kurze Tunika trage, hat er viel nackte Haut zur Verfügung, was er auch ausnutzt.

Einen Augenblick erwarte ich gleich über den Tisch gebeugt zu werden, aber dann ist Lenwe auf einmal wieder weg, auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, mit seiner eigenen Aufgabe beschäftigt. Verwirrter als ich zugeben möchte, beobachte ich ihn, wie er mit kurzen, präzisen Bewegungen ein kompliziertes Diagramm zeichnet.

Mir bleibt nichts weiter übrig als es zu hinzunehmen. Aber was ertrage ich da eigentlich gerade? Mir wäre es ehrlich lieber Lenwe würde sich tatsächlich entscheiden ob er nun gerade Sex will oder nicht, dann hätte ich es hinter mir und könnte danach endlich in Ruhe arbeiten. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl er macht sich über mich lustig, kann aber nicht genau sagen weshalb ich dies denke. Will er dass ich mich widersetze? Wieso würde er mich sonst auf einmal so offensichtlich reizen? Vielleicht sollte ich ihm einfach seinen Wunsch erfüllen.

Mit einem stummen Seufzer beuge ich mich wieder über meine Bücher. Einige Minuten kann ich mich konzentrieren, aber dann geht es auch schon weiter. Das leise Raschen von Roben kündigt seine Nähe bereits an, so dass die Hand, die beiläufig meinen Rücken streift als Lenwe an mir vorbei geht, nichts überraschendes für mich ist. Dennoch muss ich mich bemühen meine innere Anspannung daraufhin nicht in meine Schultern fließen zu lassen. Ich bin dumm mich von dieser Taktik so aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen, beschließe ich ärgerlich, kann aber meinen Widerwillen gegen Lenwes Berührungen damit nicht verbannen.

Einige Stunden schmore ich weiter still vor mich hin, bis ich erkenne, dass dies eigentlich völlig unnötig ist. Inzwischen nehme ich an, dass Lenwe irgendeine Machtdemonstration geplant hat und sich darauf verlässt, dass ich bald ein einigermaßen deutliches Zeichen des Aufbegehrens von mir gebe, das ihm einen Vorwand geben wird diese zu präsentieren. Ihn von meiner Stärke und Geduld zu überzeugen wäre für mich im Grunde nur nachteilig. Wieso sollte ich ihm also nicht den Vorwand liefern auf den er wartet und hoffen, dass er mich dann weiterhin unterschätzt?

Mit dieser Erkenntnis ist mein Ärger bereits zum größten Teil verschwunden. Danach bereitet es mir beinahe Spaß zunehmend Zeichen von Anspannung und Abwehr in meine Körpersprache einfließen zu lassen, wenn Lenwe sich nähert. Zusammengebissene Zähne und eine gekräuselte Nase scheinen ihn am meisten zu beeindrucken. Während ich einen vorsichtigen Anschein von wachsender Wut aufrecht erhalte, bin ich innerlich fast euphorisch. Ich kann Lenwe also nach wie vor anlügen, solange ich es nicht mit Worten tue. Ein neues, gefährliches Gefühl von Triumph kriecht vorsichtig durch meine Brust. Ich genieße es solange es anhält.

Nachdem ich die Zeit für reif befinde, warte ich mit gemischten Gefühlen auf Lenwes nächste „Attacke". So sehr ich mich daran ergötze Lenwe heute durchschaut zu haben, so wenig freue ich mich darauf zu erfahren, was er nun eigentlich geplant hat. Angenehm wird es auf keinen Fall sein. Entkommen kann ich allerdings auch nicht. Entschlossen trete ich an ein schmales Regal voller Glas- und Keramiktiegel und beginne etwas zu suchen, von dem ich bereits weiß, dass ich es heute wohl nicht mehr brauchen werde. Ich muss nicht lange warten bis Lenwe sich wieder einmal dicht hinter mich platziert, um an mir vorbei zu reichen und dabei langsam und genüsslich seine Hand an meinem ausgestreckten Arm entlang wandern zu lassen.

„Wolltet Ihr etwas bestimmtes, Herr?" frage ich spitz und rufe mir dabei den Ärger wieder ins Gedächtnis, der sich im Laufe des Tages in mir aufgebaut hatte, um meine Vorstellung glaubwürdig zu machen, als ich mich halb umdrehe und Lenwe ins Gesicht blicke.

Lenwe lächelt zufrieden, als hätte er gehofft, genau diese Worte aus meinem Mund zu hören. Ein kalter Schauer läuft unwillkürlich meinen Rücken hinab.


End file.
